Undisclosed Desire: Part II Love & War
by Benny Jude Road
Summary: Love was the sweetest sin Pandia had to take... but when war break out a great division on Olympus has cause everyone in a uprising and a time of confusion. But even in dark times love will grow within and she must make a great sacrifice...love or duty?
1. Awakening

Undisclosed Desire Pt. II Love & War

A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes

I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now its left me blind

The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out

You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight

In the shadow of your heart

And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat

I tired to find the sound

But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness

So darkness became me

I took the stars from your eyes and made a map

And knew that somehow I could find my way back

Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too.

So I stayed in the darkness with you

~ Florence and the Machines

"Cosmic Love"

Awakening 

"I'm concentrating on staying healthy, having peace, being happy, remembering what is important, taking in nature and animals, spending time reading, trying to understand the universe, where science and the spiritual meet."

~ Joan Jett

The first rays of the morning sunlight slipped through the windows like miniature chariots, traveling across the room towards an exotic woman sleeping soundly in her bed. She lay there with in all her glory, the laughing sunrays danced upon her lovely caramel skin complexion; as they moved further across her face kissing her with their warm kisses and encircling the beautiful silver mane of hair into a halo.

Pandia feeling the warmth of the sun upon her skin and the sweet beautiful noise of nature in her ears, could never feel more content as she felt right now as she did in her bed.

Eyes still shut she ran her left hand across her neck as her right arm moved up in the air yearning softly, the sound of the rustling of her blankets could be heard she looked down to see that Airlia still sleeping soundly next to her.

Pandia smiled as she looked at her beloved daughter; this was a sight that she could look forward too every single day, running a hand through her soft thick ebony mane she placed a kissed on top of her head.

Moving from under the covers she slipped her feet upon the ground, grabbing her robe she slipped it on and headed towards her personal bathing chambers where her trusted ladies in waiting were getting her bath together.

Taking her early bath Pandia felt refreshed in everyway imaginable; quickly dressing and placing her beautiful hair in one large braid she walked out to find Airlia awaken.

"Good morning mama," said her daughter as she ran towards her.

"Good morning dearest did you sleep well," she said as she picked her daughter up in her arms with a smile that shine so brightly than the morning sun.

"Yes mama and you?" she said smiling, she smiled at her daughter as she thought how happy she made her feel every single day.

"I slept wonderful as well dearest, now lets get you ready and have breakfast out in the garden," she said as she walked back to the bathing chambers with Airlia.

Walking to the marble tub that was specially design for Airlia she watched as her ladies make her bathwater while Pandia undressed Airlia, when the water was finished Pandia tested it making sure it was set at a decent temperature for her.

Satisfy with the water, Pandia dismissed her ladies as they went to get everything set up for their mistress, setting Airlia in the water she begin to wash her as Airlia talked her head off about things that children randomly talk about.

"Mama?"

"Yes dearest?" as she scrubbed Airlia's back.

"When is papa coming back?" Pandia sigh that was the last person Pandia wanted to think about especially this early in the morning.

"Dearest…I don't know," she said truthfully.

"Is it because papa did something bad?" she said Pandia looked at her daughter, the more she looked it became clear that Airlia was bright for her age and as she grew she was going to learn pieces of her fathers indiscretions. But she didn't want her to hear from anybody else she wants her and Ares to be the one to talk to her about it. As she looked at those wide catlike jaded eyes she couldn't find herself to lie to her or tell her something otherwise when her daughter was asking for a answer as to why her father absents.

"Yes dearest…your papa did something to cause a serious embarrassment on his name and he left so everything would calm down and be forgotten," she said

"But is papa coming back?" she could see the teary eyes. The very same look she would have; every time her father Mahtab would leave on business and be gone so long that she would think he'll never come back.

"Dearest your papa is coming back home, do not worry about that he loves you too much to leave for so long," she said smiling.

"Don't forget mama, papa loves you as well," she said Pandia looked down at her daughter with a small smile on her lips…_Ares loves me, I find that very hard to believe_.

"Come now dearest you've sparkling clean and its time to dress you so we can eat," she said totally not answering the question before her.

After getting Airlia dressed they walked out into the garden where their breakfast was lay out for them as the mother and daughter ate their meal…

Somewhere six thousand miles away in the city-state of Thebes were the palace of the War God settled on the Mount Chalkis. But the domestic of the whole palace had a very interesting way of awakening up and getting to their duties then that of Pandia's household.

The sound of sensual noise erupted the Masters room, as the groans of a man that was on the high of sexual conquest and the loud lusty whimpers of a satisfy woman. Servants that should have been doing their work were only interested in the noise that surrounded the whole palace for nearly eight hours.

As other shook their heads at the disgraceful fools who had not learn from their lesson, for what they were doing now was the cause for their running away from the humiliation that they place their selves in.

The sounds of they're coming down from their ecstasy high; sweat cling to their bodies like rain falls to the earth as the sweet and sinful smell of sin was in the air as the couple caught their breath.

"This was a wonderful idea of yours," said Venus as she placed a kissed across her lovers face.

"It was only motivated by you my love," he said placing a kiss upon her she smiled at him.

"We should be getting dress," she said but Ares kept his hold on her.

"I thought we were going to be staying here all day," he smiled at her as she did to him.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea but we need to bath and dress to have breakfast to build up our energy for another round," she said

"Then what is taking us long," he smirked as he picked her up bridal style and carried the giggling goddess to his personal bathing chambers, some odd minutes after their bathing and getting dress the couple walked to the garden to eat.

In the middle of their meal Ares received a message from Pandia, he all ready knew how her letters would go she would write about that she was doing fine and the rest of the letter was about Airlia. Anything that said that she missed him and that she wished that he'll come home quick was nonexistent all except for his Airlia, he couldn't get mad at her after all Pandia was bright she knew the truth of his real leaving.

It was always the end of her letters that always made him feel a tugged in the depths of him, she would always end the letters that she hoped he was safe and that he was happy. But most of all how she ended it: "_with love…Pandia," _he felt even more troubled with his conscience then ever before at such an innocent request.

As he started reading the letter he couldn't help but to smile, the letter was scented with her favorite perform that he loved so much he chuckled at the part of Airlia chasing some swans and then getting chased by them.

Venus had long stopped reading her letter a long time ago, her attention had all gone towards Ares as he reread the letter she knew exactly who wrote that letter and she couldn't stomach to even speak the wrench name at this moment.

"Ares," she said

"Yes Venus," his eyes never leaving the letter, which only made the goddess, annoyed.

"Ares why don't we finished what we started," she said using her most seductive voice his eyes rose from the letter that made a smirk play at her lips.

"After you my love," he said as he rose and placed the letter to his personal servant so he could put the letter with the rest as the couple went off to participate in another one of their wild escapes.

The whole day Pandia had played with Airlia, when noon arrived Airlia had all ready passed out in sleep after her many activities tucking her in her room Pandia went back outside to enjoy the afternoon breeze.

Seating down on one of the outside couches she looked at her very own paradise, everything was so peaceful and she never felt more content as she felt right now with the cool breeze hitting her face she closed her eyes and simply enjoyed the noise of nature.

"Well don't you look peaceful," ringed a very familiar voice.

"I swear Bellona when I think that I gotten away from all you immortals here comes you," she said as she smiled at her beloved friend.

"You can never get away from me if you try after all I will simply follow you," she said as she seat down next to her friend and hugged her.

"And I miss you…its so boring on Olympus and there's no war to provoked," she whine making Pandia giggled as she looked at her friend.

"It can't be that boring not after Ares and Venus gotten caught, from what I hear that is the biggest scandal in ages," Pandia laughed along with her friend.

"That's all they've been speaking about up there… by the gods I thought I wanted to pull my hair out," she sighs out dramatically, Pandia smacked her friends arm lightly as she giggled.

"I feel sorry for Hephaestus though his been taken more of the heat then Ares and Venus," she said with all seriousness it Pandia's turn to sigh as she thought about Hephaestus.

"Pandia if your blaming yourself about not telling him I'll smack you myself," warn Bellona, "after all Ares was not the only one that she cheated on him with during their marriage nor was those the first children that wasn't his."

"I know Bellona, it's terrible that he went through all that in exposing them when they are still messing around with each other…"

"WHAT!"

"Shah…did you honestly think that Ares and Venus was going to stop sleeping with each other after that? Come on Bellona you of all people should know him more," said Pandia as she shook her head at her friend.

"Will…I thought that they would stop not continue it like simple fools would,"

"Will they are fools and selfish ones at that and I wash my hands of it,"

"You are to good Panda…your nothing like us sweet and caring…you make us look sinful," Bellona said as she laid her head on Pandia's shoulder.

"And to whom do you mean "us" Bellona," she asked

"All the immortals that live above Mount Olympus, were vanity, vindictiveness, lustful, and blood shedding gods and goddesses lives,"

"You speak so cruel," she laughs.

"Will it's the truth that most is afraid to speak so loudly about…anyway where is my precious Airlia?"

"Thankfully sleeping she worn herself out running around and other stuff," Pandia smiled as she thought about her daughter.

"How is she holding up with Ares gone?"

"She's been asking questions like early as I was giving her a bath she asked when was he coming home and when she said "Is it because papa did something bad." You must have known how shock and dumbfounded I was I couldn't even think about anything, but to say yes he did something bad."

"Pandia you can't protect her from everything and she is going to learn about Ares misdeeds when she grows up."

"I know that I just want to protect her from her fathers misdeeds towards me after all you should know Bellona,"

"Oh believe me I know perfectly well, the difference your protecting your child while mother would make sure that we knew that father was once again bringing another child into the world or mess around with "one of them."

"What is "one of them"?"

"One of them is a term that the older and married goddesses would say in refereeing about a mortal woman that is there husbands concubine,"

"And what about if a goddesses takes a mortal man as her lover?"

"Traitor…I know its ridiculous but all men think alike whether immortal or mortal," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Have you ever been with a mortal man before?" Pandia teased

"Yes I have," she smiled

"Tell me when?"

"You promise not to tell anyone or so help me Pandia I will never talk to you again,"

"I promise now tell me,"

"It happen a few years back when Ares and I was still…messing around with each other and we went to war, Ares and I had an argument about you when were intimate he had called your name out."

"WHAT! You cannot be serious Ares would never do such a thing," now all her attention was now in Bellona's narrative.

"Will I am serious just think how shock I was when he did such a thing to me. Now as I was saying we hadn't spoken for nearly a month, during that time I met this solider in his army and well you know what happens next."

"Oh my…how is sleeping with a mortal?"

"Pandia!"

"What? I've only slept with one man and I want to know,"

"So naïve…will its like sleeping with a immortal… but different, mortal man actually take there time enjoying the thought of being considered a favorite by a goddess."

Pandia thought over at what her friend said…so she wasn't the only one that was humiliated when she and Ares were intimate…but what caught her attention was what Bellona said about mortal man. Pandia had never thought about doing such even in her village when the mortal boys and man from afar would look at her, she never thought about being with a mortal before until now. Then she thought about what the Fates foretold to her a few years ago when a smile light up on her face catching the attention of the ebony goddess.

"Pandia what are you thinking about?" Bellona eyeing the silver headed goddess seeing the look that she was having on her face.

"Bellona are you going to be staying or going back to Olympus?" she asked

"Will since you asked I'm staying down here with you, the children has decided to go with their father and train in Thebes and I'm alone," she said

"Good, because I need someone to talk too instead of Airlia…also are you up to something tomorrow,"

"Count me in if its something to cause trouble,"

"I knew you would say that," as both goddess laughed and spent the rest of the day in close confidence both never knowing of the change that was going to be coming their way.

**Please Review =) And sign up to undisclosed desire dot webs dot com**


	2. Destiny Path

Destiny Path

"And when man faces destiny, destiny ends and man comes into his own."  
>~ Andre Malraux<p>

"So what is on the agenda today Panda," said Bellona as she and Airlia were making flower chains. Pandia was about to say something when her attention was caught on something walking in the distant, Bellona looked at her questioningly but when she saw the smile on her face and her friend burst into a sprint.

Bellona had all ready figured out the ones that could make her friend did a such and she wasn't surprise when she saw Apollo, Dionysus, and Hermes coming along with a smiling Pandia in Dionysus arms.

"I'm not even surprise to see you three come down here," said Bellona as she shook her head at the three of them.

"Nice to see you to Bellona…why Olympus wasn't suiting you this time of year?" said Hermes as he looked at the ebony goddess.

"I would say something to you but Airlia's is in our presence," she said smiling tightly.

"You two stop it by the gods," said Pandia as Dionysus placed her down on her feet as Bellona continued to make flower chains with Airlia, Pandia shook her head at her friends she looked back at her beloved friends all three held a smile on their face.

"I must say I never thought that you'll look even lovelier then ever before," said Dionysus.

"I have to agree you look even more beautiful then the first time I saw you," said Hermes

"Your at peace," said Apollo

"Yes I'm very at peace with the situation," she smiled.

The brothers smiled at the woman that held their hearts as they looked at her now, the glow that seem to deem over the years had came back and shine tenfold more than before making her an absolute vision. All three came to the conclusion with Ares gone she was once again happy and beauty, that cloud of sadness that seem to follow her was not their anymore and they were simply happy for her.

"Are you guys joining us for lunch?" she asked she knew there was no point to asked them for they were surely going to say yes.

"Yes…we missed you and Airlia and been dieing to get away from court," all three of them said in union making her laugh. They spent their day playing with Airlia when lunch was announced they had stop when Airlia's maid took her in for her afternoon nape that was when the adults felt it was time to talk serious.

"So what has been happening since my departure? From what Bellona has informed me Ares and Venus is still the hottest scandal on the lips of the Olympians," said Pandia laughingly.

"Will not anymore per say," said Dionysus as he held one of his infamous smirks that Pandia knew very well.

"What are you talking about? I just left Olympus only a week ago?" said Bellona

"Come on Bellona, you know us immortals are completive we have to out do each other in everything," said Hermes as he took a sip of his wine Bellona simply shrugged her shoulders knowing the truth in his speech.

"So who is part of the second biggest scandal to rock Olympus," Pandia teased

"The Father of Scandal himself, dearest Neha," said Apollo

"Zeus," said Pandia and Bellona in union.

"This have to be interesting indeed I wonder what type of tantrum Hera had?" said Bellona, "Was it the faithful wife wronged tantrum, the I'm going to get you back tantrum, or did she masquerade taunting Zeus to hit her in front of everyone tantrum?"

"It was the faithful wife wronged masquerading for Zeus to hit her in front of everyone tantrum," said all three in union.

"What happen?" said Pandia

"It's a rumor going around saying that father is having an affair with a mortal woman the identity of this woman is not known," said Apollo.

"But that doesn't mean he's having an affair," said Pandia all four of them looked at her as if she had grown another head on her shoulders.

"Pandia…that does mean that father is having an affair, because Hera wouldn't be worked up as she is if it wasn't and second the last affair that we know he was in was with your mother," said Bellona who whispered the last part out.

"Your mother always work herself up for no reason and is their proof he's doing such? After all Apollo you just said that it was a rumor," something deep inside her told her other wise that her father wasn't doing such. Of course she knew her father guilty of the same crime like Ares, she could perfectly see why he cheats on Hera and she can see why Hera acts the way that she does. But most importantly she knew her mother…her father could never do anything to hurt her mother in such away nor her mother to do such to her father.

"Well you have a point on that Pandia but rumors come true especially when it surrounds Zeus," said Dionysus.

"After all we have to see some light in this whole picture we might be giving another half sibling," said Hermes trying to lighten the mood.

"After all who could seat here and say they were not born out of an affair of Zeus?" said Dionysus

"Um…me," said Bellona

"Will except for Bellona but we should cheer for being bastards," said Dionysus

"For being bastards," they toasted as they spent the rest of the day in merry company when the brothers had to leave Hermes had handed Pandia a stake of letters from her mother Tara as she gave him her letters to send to her.

Later that night Bellona, Airlia, and Pandia was all seating her bed as Pandia read the letters out loud to them, she was happy to know that her brothers had grown to be fine young man and that they were courting two of the local pretty girls in their village.

Both her parents were in good health and as happy as ever; something that she was always happy to know every time she read her letters from her family but even there was some sadness to come even with the joy.

The longing to return to them was away in her mind and in her dreams, to have her child meet her other grandparents and uncles to walk the gardens that her mother used to walk with her.

And then she thought about her parents, she couldn't believe that her father was having another affair; simply disposing her mother for the simple fact that she gave him what he needed and now he was looking for another to take her place.

She shook her head of the situations what was her point coming to earth, if she was going to get herself worked up about something that she had no control of laying down on her pillow she fill asleep.

The next week Pandia and Bellona had decide to go to the neighboring town, Pandia couldn't hold the excitement about going to the local markets something that was a chore of hers in India. She had always love the noise of village life, the sounds of merchants chanting their items out to buyers, children playing with each other, even the noise of animals were welcome to her ears.

Bellona, who has seen many markets with mortals, could not understand the excitement that Pandia was displaying at this minute that she had to ask her.

"Pandia is this your first time going to a market?"

"No…I love going to the market its been a long time since I've came to one and plus this is also Airlia first time going," she said as she smiled at her daughter who as will was showing the excitement like her mother.

"No one would ever think that you are a goddess how you act," she whispered making Pandia laugh at her friend as they walk around looking at items, but like in Pandia's old village she had caught the attention of all the village people.

Never did they saw such a woman as beautiful she, of course they had there share of royals passing through but none of them could equal up to her and as some would think not even their goddess.

Many believe that she was a goddess…not one of their immortals for she was too exotic not at all to the classical features of their gods, but another great nations goddess who wanted to show what true beauty was to these unworthy mortals. Others thought that she was a wife of a very rich man, seeing how beautifully dressed her, her daughter, and servant was and the beautiful diamond on her married finger.

The woman of the village looked admiringly at the woman stunned at the gracefulness of the two woman and the beautiful silver locks of Pandia's hair those who were close enough to hear her speak felt a bright happiness take over them as they were lost in the beauty of her. The man of the village held only a desire for her as they thought of becoming the lover of this very essential woman the younger man thoughts such as the older wished that their wives held such beauty like she and daughters like the one beautiful girl that she was holding her hand.

When they had finished their shopping Pandia had decided that they should stop at the nearby temple when Bellona had stopped her.

"Why can't we go to the nearby temple?" she said as she looked at her friend.

Bellona looked at Pandia debating with herself whether she should tell her the truth or not, but as she looked at her more she couldn't lie to Pandia their were to many people doing such all ready.

"Pandia when you were born…when it was told that you were going to be the most beautiful goddess out of all of us…many of the goddess were in fear that all their worship from the mortals would stop and worshipped you. So to easy their fear it was made that you were only mention in a hymn once and that your festival was to be shared with another immortal."

Pandia looked at her friend as she took in the news, Bellona didn't have to tell her the names of their goddesses it was the very same ones that spoke ill of her and laughed at her troubles.

Bellona waited to see if Pandia would show some sign of anger, was it shock that she only saw a smile come to her lips and that same immaculate sparkle in her eye to say that her friend was above them in every way.

"Will what's done is done…let us be going Bellona," she said as she held on to her daughter and things and begin to walk.

That very night it seem that her mind couldn't rest, after all that was said to her today was eating at her thoughts as it continue to say that is why…that is why…she turned in her bed trying to not think on it. But she couldn't, jumping out of her bed putting her robes over her; she walked to the table that held a bottle of wine and a goblet. Purring the rich wine into the goblet she took a sip of it and seat down at one of the chairs that face the heath, sighing she closed her tired eyes she wouldn't dare say _his name_ but this was one thing that she missed having a nice glass of wine with _him_.

"_Go to the source of you and you will know why."_

Pandia opened her eyes in a flash as everything came to her…how could she be so stupid and not think about it placing the goblet on the table she ran towards Bellona room down the hall from her.

Busting into her doors she couldn't help herself from screaming Bellona's name, the ebony goddess who had always been a light sleeper jumped up in with a dagger in her hands only to be startled to see her friend was the one making such commotion.

"Pandia…"

"Bellona…I finally understand what the Fates was telling me…Go to the source of me and I will know why…they were telling me to go to my mother and father…their the source of me we need to go to Olympus," she said as she grabbed her friends hand.

"Right now?"  
>"Yes right now…put your robes on now," she said eagerly Bellona quickly follow her friends order seeing how it was pretty important to her.<p>

When she had her robes on she grabbed her friends hand as they teleported back to Olympus to the palace of Selene, Pandia and Bellona walked the halls as towards Selene's personal chambers as they came to her doors noises could be heard through them.

Pandia in her excitement not taking to the time to investigate the noise simply open them while Bellona tired didn't care what the noise that was greeting them…how terribly for them to see the sight before them as Pandia open the doors to see something that no child whether grown or small would want to see.

"Mother…" the look of horror came over her face Selene hearing her name looked at the door to see her daughter and Bellona in all her horror and the return of her modesty she covered herself with the covers.

"Pandia,"

But the one that caught their attention to cause an even more shocked Pandia and brought a smile to Bellona face.

"Father," said Pandia and Bellona…..


	3. Life on Earth

Life on Earth 

"Only a life lived for others is a life worthwhile."  
>~ Albert Einstein<p>

Pandia seat there dumbstruck as the images replayed in her head, taunting her of the sick image that she had just witness a few minutes ago. She looked at her parents…it was ridiculous of her to even act this way after all how did she expect she was conceive. But the simply fact of the matter she never wish to see such in her lifetime again, her eyes glazed towards Bellona who held an amuse smile on her lips throughout the whole ordeal.

At least someone was finding this humorist.

Her eyes looked towards her parents once again, they seem collective about the whole situation, was she the only one that saw this madness?

"Before we speak about anything…how long have you two been doing such?"

"Ever since you were born…"Selene bumped Zeus giving him a look that said that wasn't what she meant.

"Pandia…dearest, your father and I kept a fake pretense that we no longer was seeing each other only to protect you," said Selene

"While you were in India, we made sure to throw rumors about us having an affair to keep Hera off us. Making sure she did not know where we kept you until you were of age to come back to Olympus," said Zeus as he held his beloved Selene hand.

"So the rumor about you and Pan is a lie?" interrupt Bellona as she looked at Selene that made Pandia look at her mother in bewilderment.

"A rumor with Pan agreeing to be my love interest," she said easing Pandia's fears.

"So the rumor of the human woman?" she said looking at her father.

"A simply rumor dearest…I love your mother very much to ever do such," he said

"Yet you can do such to Hera?" Pandia said, she was happy that her worst fears was simply nothing yet she was confused about the whole situation of her fathers and Hera relationship.

"Another lifetime dearest I'll tell you but tonight is not long for even us immortals," he gave his daughter a soft smile as she returned it as well.

"You came here to ask of something?" said Selene

"Yes mother…" Pandia with the help of Bellona told them about their little trip to see the Fates leaving out such details of the real cause for them to do such. When they started telling about the prophecies, the look of pure horror came to both faces as Selene and Zeus looked at each other. When they had finished their story it was time for her parents to tell their side and the foretold prophecy that was told to Zeus when he went to the Fates.

"So this is simply a game to Hera…I knew it," said Pandia as her face became perfectly neutral.

"And what about that bastard does he knows?" said Bellona,

"Ares doesn't know anything about this," said Zeus

"His simply just another piece to this game that Hera's playing," said Pandia as she thought about everything that was said to her…

Days passed and still she couldn't wrap her mind from what was finally told to her, the fact that she was to gain two great loves in her life and lose one weighted on her mind. Was she selfish to allow such a fate to happen to whoever he maybe, how will she cope with such a lost, then on the other hand she had another great love, did that mean that she was simply using him?

That would make her worst then Venus, she shoulder at the thought of such a thing, then the thought that her life was nothing but a game to Hera made her infuriated.

She was the cause of her and Ares being married and never able to leave each other if they so wanted to…and it wouldn't surprise her if she were the cause of Venus being together.

It made her blood boil about thinking such and now she really couldn't blame Ares for hating his mother the way he do… she was in all the words a most despicable bitch.

Today, Bellona and her were watching Airlia play in the garden, as they seat in comfortable silence that was welcome to both goddess; after what they've been through these passed days.

Pandia couldn't help but smile at her daughter, there was never a time her Airlia couldn't make her smile or feel that she was indeed loved. As she felt the wind caress her check, and the sun kissed her skin, she couldn't help but sigh. Life on earth was very peaceful; it was as if she was reuniting with a beloved friend she hasn't seen in years.

Then she started to laugh to herself a very unfamiliar sound to her ears, Bellona looked over towards her friend with an elegant eyebrow lifted she looked at her friend.

"What is funny, Panda?"

"I realize something Bell,"

"And what is that?"

"I realize that I left Olympus to get away from my troubles; but now it seems that my problems is way far fetched then I ever thought," she laughed, Bellona looked at her friend as if she had finally lost it.

"Are you well Panda?" she couldn't fight the question from coming out.

"Yes…I am," she smiled making Bellona shake her head at her friend as she too laughed.

Far from Pandia's garden and even further from the village headed south towards they're in the magnificent city-state of Troy, a man and a woman were seating in the garden. If you were too looking out from a nearby window, you would automatically think that they were lovers, simply enjoying the cool breeze in each other companies.

It could be an easy mistake for anyone to make, seeing how close proximity they were to each other; but the fact was they were not lovers (even though they were promised to each other).

The woman who was the picture of the classical beauty of Cilician Thebe maidens, beautiful auburn tresses was swept over her shoulder, as her dressed that was finely made portrayed her family status.

The man was handsome to the point if he was immortal that he was surely be the must beautiful god on Olympus, he was taller then the average man in Troy alike, his body was well built for his frame and arms alike.

"I will never be able to love you as you wished me too or for that matter give to you every last part of me," she said to him

"This situation that our parents has place us in is terrible and I'm glad that you are honest about your feelings, I too feel the same way as you do…but I promise that when we are married that I will be a good husband as well as give you free will to do as you want. The only things that I asked is that you keep your discretion's quiet before the court, my father is not a man that likes rumors spreading about the royal family or for that matter the future queen."

"I promise your majesty," she bowed her head.

"Do not call me that…right now we have no titles you are simply Andromache and I am Hector," his voiced strong was soft as he looked at the woman that was to be his wife.

"Yes…Hector," she smiled at him and then rose from her seat crusty as he gave her a bow, watching as she walked back to the palace.

He looked at her disappearing figure and seat down on the stone bench of the garden, with a sigh the prince placed his head in his hands, as he thought about the matter of their conversation.

He was to be married to a woman in a few months that he did not feel and emotional attachment to or for that matter could never see as a lover. Being an honorable man before an obedient son, he had to talk to her to knew her true feelings and see that he was not the only sane person that saw the craziness of this situation.

Andromache like he, opposed the match whole-heartily and that she had already surrendered her heart and soul to someone else; he could tell that she was sound as well as honest making her the rightful queen for Troy whenever the day was to come. There were so many unanswered questions and he wished to know that there was only one place to go to.

Ribbing the bridge of his nose it seem as if the whole world was weighing on his shoulders like Atlas, when he could hear the soft patting of foot steps coming towards him. Looking up he saw that the sound was coming from his sister Cassandra, he smiled and stood from his seat and walked towards her.

"Dearest and what do I have the honor of this visit from you," he said smiling sweetly at her.

"Hector…I need to tell you something of the most importance," she said as she grabbed his hand and lead them to the bench that he had just current occupied.

"What is it dearest? Is it another vision?" he asked, out of his family it seem he and his brother Helenus were the only one that actually listened and pay attention to Cassandra's visions and being more sensitive towards her then the others.

"Yes…and one of the most pleasant visions I've ever had by far," she said smiling.

"What did you see in your vision?" he said smiling at his sister.

"In my vision it was you walking in this…garden but much more beautiful then any garden that I've ever seen. But you weren't alone you were walking hand in hand with one of the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen before."

"Do you know where this mystery woman is at?" he laughed.

"I believe that father will be sending you to a village where she resides at," she smiled at him, as if on clue a page came towards the siblings with the message that the King wanted Hector on an important matter.

Hector stood up from the bench taking hold of his sisters hand he placed a kissed on it and walked back into the palace to see what his father was in need of him for.

**:::I know this was a short chapter but I promise you the next chapter will be good…so we've meet Hector...and that's all that I'm saying if you didn't sign up yet on .com you should. I have profiles, blogs, and so on stuff all ready. If you are ready sign up and is a member you are totally awesome.**

**Peace and love **

**BJR =} **


	4. Temple of Healing

Temple of Healing

"People want to get out of pain, but they aren't willing to make healing a high priority. They aren't willing to look inside to see the source of their pain to deal with it."

~ Lindsay Wagner

Weeks passed, Bellona had returned to Olympus, with a sound mind that her friend was faring well on her own. In truth, Pandia did have some peace but there was always that dark insecurity that was on the back of her mind. An invisible scar that was still unhealed from the damage that was caused, that held the most imposing power over her mind...her heart.

She watched as her daughter played amongst the flowers, as her laughter rain upon them in sweet droplets, Airlia was half of the cure to her divided broken heart. But still her love for her daughter, could not make up the emptiness of the other form of love that she never had yet too experience. The more that she thought of this, the more that she thought about what the Fates had said two great loves and yet one will last forever? The more that she thought about it the more it caused her curiosity as to whom this man could be and what really made her love this unknown man so much?

Pandia would hear from Ares, an never did she feel the need to laugh more after reading his letters then ever before. She laughed at the fact that he was trying not to mention Venus name, or for that matter what he was spending his "free time" doing.

It was ridiculous for him to hide anymore when she already knew what his game was; but than again it was Ares, after reading his letters she would reply and continue on with her day.

Each week Pandia and Airlia would make a visit to the local village, there she would make small talk with the local venders and their wives. The villagers had grown on the fact that the wife of an wealthy man and their child took an interest in their village; the ones that had the privilege to speak with Pandia, never thought that a woman of such beauty could be extremely sweet in speech.

Pandia loved how Airlia interacted with the village children, it made her happy to see her child smile or simply giggled with the other children. But in the sense she felt as if she had failed at giving her a daughter a sibling that she could play with. Yes, its true that she had siblings all thanks to Ares; but the fact was... Bellona children spent more time training for war and Venus made sure that she didn't want her children around Airlia. So ultimately Airlia had no one to play with of her own age; Pandia wanted her to make friends her own age instead of always being under her.

Seeing her daughter play with the children so happily, only made her think that she had done right, by going to earth for not only her but also her daughters well being. As time went on and the mystery about her husband became a growing curiosity to the villagers, and Pandia knew that she had to ease that fire before it blew her cover.

With the help of Bellona and Hermes, they went about the village spreading the rumor that Pandia was a widow and that Airlia never knew her father due to his dying in war. The cover was perfect as the next time that Pandia had arrived to the village, she was paid with much respect as well as being sent with things for her mourning.

"Are you sure your majesty?" said the General he looked at the Prince of Troy with uneasiness as he thought over his request.

"I am sure, I do not need the whole Trojan army to accompany me, just send me a few of your best man and that is all I need," said Hector as he looked at the older man.

"As you wish your majesty," he said bowing then leaving to obey his masters orders.

Running a hand through his umber hair his shoulders slumped as if the whole world was on his shoulders, walking towards his balcony he was welcoming by the cool night air placing his hands on the railing he looked out into the distance.

Below him was nothing but the city that he loved, protected, and one day will rule when his time had come; his eyes moved passed from the great walls that surrounded the city towards the great ocean before him.

Selene must be in favored tonight, for the moon shine lovingly upon the heavenly sky as it's glistening rays reflected upon the ocean never was tonight a more beautiful night then he ever seen before.

"Hector," came a soft motherly voice interrupting his thoughts Hector turned around to see his beloved mother before him.

"Mother," he bowed to her, she placed her and lovingly on top of his head.

It was a known fact to all within the palace that Hector and his youngest brother Troilus were her favorite children, due to the fact that they were the divine children of Lord Apollo himself.

"I hear from your father that you are going away before the wedding ceremony," she said looking at her eldest son.

"That is right mother, I believe that a little time to myself well suit me before I am to be a married man," he said with such disappointment then ever.

"I would have thought that you were displeased with Lady Andromache," Hector looked away from his mother and back at the heavenly sky.

"I am not displeased with Lady Andromache mother," Queen Hecuba looked at her son with that of a mothers worry.

"Then what could cause you in such a state as the one right now?" she moved closer to her son.

"I do not love her mother neither does she love me...if she is to be my wife I must respect, honor, and love her...respect and honor I will do but love I can not," he said.

"My son...sometimes we can not expect more then what the Fates has foretold to us for we are simply mortal. You must learn not to expect anything, then you will never be disappointed it is something that I'm learning."

"Yes mother," he said listening to the logic of his mothers words as he stared down at her and she at him.

Queen Hecuba couldn't help but to smile as she looked at her sons beautiful sky-blue eyes, and everlasting momentum from a unexpected love that she had never thought she could ever receive.

_"Sky-blue eyes that shines so bright in the morning light...eyes that strikes the soul...just like your father's," _

"I hope whatever your looking for Hector it will come to you and that your journey will be blessed by the gods," she said as she kissed her son brow and then left him to his thoughts.

The next morning the Prince and a few trustworthy soldiers set off towards the southern parts of their country, Hector unknowingly setting the course of his sisters prediction.

Today Pandia took the courage to go the temples, after of learning about her not being known by mortals, she had decided not to even bother to go to the temples. After what she learned these past months or whether her life on Olympus, the immortals have ways of making up stories about their-selves to make them favorable in the eyes of the mortals.

She did not want to make a scene by openly laughing at a contradiction about any immortals for her cover would have been blown. But today, something within her wanted to go to the temples an urge that have been grown rapidly as the days passed.

"Mama?"

"Yes dearest?" she said looking down at her daughter.

"Do you think we might see an image of papa here?" Airlia knowing that they were to keep their divine heritage an secret, would whisper whenever it had something to do with anything about the immortals.

"I don't know dearest but we can try," she smiled at her daughter as they walked the temples halls, until they came to a very familiar image that made Airlia slip from her mothers hand.

"Mama look, heres Uncle Pollo," as she stood pointing to the image of the statue of Apollo, Pandia smiled at her daughter.

"Do you wish to leave a token dearest?" Airlia nodded her head as Pandia gave her an Laurel branch to place at the feet of the image of her dearest uncle, the on lookers of worshippers smiled at the young child excitement to please the gods that a priests walked up to Pandia.

"What a beautiful child that you have my lady," said the old priest as he smiled at Airlia.

"Why thank you," said Pandia

"It is a beautiful sight to see a young child so happily pay respects to the gods," Pandia simply smile as she felt awkward in this moment, if only this man knew that he was talking to an immortal now.

"Well my Airy is not one to hold her emotions," she said

"I can see, that must be a trait that she has receive from you, have you ever thought about taking her to the temples to become a priestess?"

"No, such thoughts never passed my mind," she said

"Such a shame for she well be a very accomplished priestess you must have to agree," he said

"Well..." Pandia looked to see where Airlia was at when she notice that she was not standing by her, she looked around but she was no where in sight the priest stopped talking as he watched the distressed look upon the young woman face.

"I am sorry," she said to the priest and went to look for her daughter.

"Airlia...Airlia...Airlia," she yelled her heart felt as if it was sinking, her stomach was aching with emptiness as fear and worry creep upon her as to where her baby could be.

Her head moved franticly looking for her daughter as her yells became frantic cries of fear, in this moment she felt vulnerable and weak as she looked for her child when...

"Mama over here," Pandia stopped as the voice of her beloved child singed to her trembling heart as se rushed towards her.

Gathering her up she held her tight to her person as if afraid that she might leave her, so lost in her emotions she did not see the person...or man that stood before them.

"Airlia never do that again you hear me, my love never scare me like that again," she said as tears rushed from her eyes as she lay kisses all over her daughters face.

"I'm sorry mama but I wanted to see the other statues," she said crying as she saw her mothers tears.

"Aw baby, what am I going to do with you," she said smiling as she wrapped away her daughters tears then looking up she finally saw the young man before her.

"I'm sorry..." Pandia said when he held his hand out.

"Everything is well, I'm happy to see that you found us before we could find you," he said smiling, never did he seen such an reaction coming from a woman before.

"Mama this is my new friend, he was going to help me find you," she said Pandia smiled at her daughter as she shook her head.

"Only befitting for a honorable man to help a lady in distress, but Airlia prove more like a brave soldier then a distressed lady," smiled at Airlia who smiled back at him.

"Why thank you, it is a trait that she must definitely gets from her father," she said

"You must be her mother?" he asked

"Yes...excused my manners Pandia and yours?"

"His name is Hector mama," both adults smiled at the little girl, Hector bowed towards Pandia with a smile that could move any woman.

"Well Hector, thank you, for being so kind as to help my daughter and pray forgive my earlier behavior," she said

"There is nothing to forgive, you were only acting on your maternal instincts," he said.

"Airlia, say thank you to Hector," she said

"Thank you Hector for helping me, well we being seeing you around the village," Airlia said Pandia was about to check her daughter when Hector spoke before she could.

"You are welcome Princess Airlia and yes you'll being seeing me around the village," he said smiling at Airlia and then at her.

Pandia had swore that she felt as if her heart had flickered by his simply smile...she quickly checked herself as she gave her thanks to him and went about her way.

Hector looked at the retrieving form of the woman and her child and never thought that his heart could move so rapidly as it did now, who could this woman be? He had to know giving his thanks to the almighty Zeus he left the temple to investigate the mysterious woman.


	5. Beautiful Soul

Beautiful Soul

Beauty awakens the Soul to act

~Dante Alighieri

It is a truth known, when something has caught the attention of a man whether it be a woman, animal or business venture, would keep his attention... until there is something better that comes along then it was nothing but a relic of that said man attention. And in truth most men and immortals shared this same fault that could be forgiving...but then again there were men like Hector.

Hector was the type of man that once something caught his attention it forever kept his attention. In his eyes it was dishonorable to throw away something for the mere fact, that something else was appealing to the eye or better then what he had.

It was the philosophy that he lived by which made him different from mortals and immortals alike, naturally his attention was caught on the beautiful image of the young mother by the name of Pandia.

Never in all of his life did he ever seen such an beautiful woman like her before...but it wasn't her beauty that had so mesmerized him so...it all came in the form of her stormy gray pools. Never did he see such raw emotion in anyones eyes like that in hers that could make anyone drain in them.

It was these very eyes that haunted him in his mind eyes, what could be the reason of the urging cry that spilled from them and touched his soul it was this reason that he needed to see and speak with her again.

Hector who was not foolish about his identity never revealed that he was the crown prince of Troy, he was simply a man enjoying his vacation in this coastal village. It was an easy excuse and since he only came to this village once when he was a child, who could recognize him now as a grown man?

This he thought would make it easy for him to find Pandia...how wrong he was for a whole week he search high and low for her, he waited to the temple daily hoping that she was there...she wasn't. He went about the village hoping to see that she might actually lived there or shopped at the market, but to no avail there was no sign of her.

Still Hector did not give up, after all it was dishonorable to give up and he was not going to allow his disappointment to get the better of him... even if it seem as if there was no hope of ever finding the woman.

As he went to the market one day in hopes that he might see Pandia, he walked to each stand looking at various objects; until it was one stand when his ears caught on a conversation that a group of woman were having.

_"I wonder is her ladyship and the young mistress coming today?" _

_"Most definitely, after all I did invite her to the festival," _

_"Cleo, you shouldn't have, after all she is a widow don't you think that she would be very uncomfortable?"_

_"At first she seem reserved then...she smile and said yes, after all this festival might be good for Lady Pandia." _

When Hector heard the name Pandia he couldn't help but to walk over to the woman that were having the conversation. He knew that he shouldn't had been listening to their conversation or for that matter be walking up to them, for it was so ungentleman like and went against his upbringing. But the matter was, they knew something about the woman that he thought was a being that his mind conjured up only to find out it wasn't.

"Excuse me ladies, do you know the Lady Pandia?" the women looked at him each one held the look like children that were caught for doing something they were not suppose to do. The women looked at the man before them, it was easy for them to say that he was one of the most handsomest man they had ever saw which was a lack in there village. His robes were those of the best cloth that it means he was rich and of high birth, so it was easy for them to conclude that he could know Lady Pandia.

The woman name Cleo was the first to recover looking at the handsome stranger she was the first to spoke...

"Will...yes and no my lord. No, for the simply reason Lady Pandia is new to our village and yes for we have spoken to her,"

"She does she live in the village?" he asked glad to finally have a lead to finding out about Pandia.

"No my lord, Lady Pandia lives outside of our village she only comes to the village to do her daily shopping that is all," said one of the other woman.

"Is Lady Pandia husband one of the nobles of this village?" this was when the women turned to each other and gave a look he could not decipher then they turned there glazed upon him.

"My lord, Lady Pandia is a widow, her husband has been died for four years on the fields of Ares," he nodded his head solemnly at such a knowledge.

"Why is it that you ask of such my lord?" said the woman Cleo, who looked at him questioningly.

"His majesty King Prim has sent me to look for Lady Pandia; it seem that her father was a close friend of the king and after his death, his majesty lost word of the family and wanted to know was she still alive."

Hector as he expected knew the woman believe his lie, he couldn't help that he was lowering himself by not only listen to gossip, eavesdropped, and now lying could erase years of honorable upbringing.

"Do you know when hers next visit to the village?"

"Today, around the afternoon during the festival of Venus," said Cleo.

"Thank you my ladies, you've been very helpful," he said as he bowed to them and then walked away as the woman hurried into gossip about the handsome man. It seem as if the gods was looking down on him favorable today as he thought finally seeing the beautiful Pandia once again.

Pandia did not know what possessed her to agree to come this blasted festival, it was bad enough that she had to pretend to like the one woman she couldn't stand but worst to actually worship her. If Bellona fount out about it, she knew that her best friend would be laughing at her while setting her down on doing such, making sure to rub her nose of it for eternity...she couldn't help but to shake her head.

She had decide to leave Airlia with her ladies in waiting, of course Airlia made sure to voice her disagreement by tears and crying mommy; it only made her feel guilty to leave her. But she did not want to be as Bellona and the boys call it the "Demeter" disease.

She wore a pink toga that was v-cut and showed her waist, her hair was placed in a bun as a braid wrapped around her head even with such a simple look she looked beautiful then ever. Walking into the village she could hear the sound of music, laughter of men and women that was enjoying the festival. Pandia had an urged to simply turned around and go back to her garden and cuddle with her Airlia, but she was here and she had made a promise to come after being invited so graciously.

Exhaling she begin to make her way through the crowd, she had to admit that the festival was nice, even when it was not rightly deserved to such an character like Venus. But then again the immortals had a fine way of painting their selves appealing to the mortals, making Venus not the only one.

She shook her head...she was not going to think about Venus because it would lead to thinking about Ares and she did not wish to think of such.

As she walked her eyes landed on a stand that held some of the most beautiful white roses, just like a bee was attracted to the beautiful smell so was Pandia as place her nose tenderly upon the roses.

"It's proven that roses have a way of attracting anyone with their beauty," came an masculine voice that sound familiar, she removed her nose from the roses and turned to face the stranger there before her was the man she met at the temple.

He stood there smiling at her, not a smile that was calculating or lecherous but of relief and happiness, his clear blue eyes was that of the perfect replica of the sky and she couldn't help but to be lost in them.

"Hello...your name is Hector, right?" his smile never left as he nodded

"I feared that you might not remember my name...Lady Pandia," he said

"Contrary, I have a good memory and I always remember a kind face something that is hard to find," she said

"I share the same sentiments, Lady Pandia," he said

"Please call me Pandia, you may hold the formalities," she said

"As you wish Pandia, are you going to the festival?" he knew that she was but it was only right for him to ask.

"Yes," she said

"Please allow me to escort you," he said as he held his arm out. Pandia looked at him hesitantly, as she thought about what if someone from Olympus saw her with this man and tell Ares, then her mind went to what happen when Ares heard such.

"Pandia?" she looked up too see Hector who held the look of concern, she did not want to place him in any danger because of her.

"Pandia...I promise that I will simply escort you to the festival nothing else I am a man of my word," he said solemnly, she looked at him to be more correctly his eyes and all she saw was the truth.

She smiled as she took his arm and they proceeded to walk, still the thought about Ares finding out was always in the back of her mind...but somewhere deep inside her said the hell with Ares, Hector was simply escorting her to the festival not sleeping with her.

It was quiet between them when Hector spoke after all he wanted to know the woman that was before him..who exactly was she?

"I see you didn't bring Lady Airlia with you?" she smiled...Hector couldn't help but to think that she had one of the most beautiful smiles that he ever seen before.

"No...I did not feel that this festival was suited for a girl her age, but she made her disagreement known,"

"She seem to be a very spirited child...strong too I must add," he smiled

"Yes...she is just like her father in every way...but then again most say she takes after me," she look at Hector.

"Do you have children?"

"No, but one day I would love to have some when the gods befits it. Is Airlia your only child?" he said looking at her

"Yes...I am only blessed to having one and no more," she said Hector caught the sadness of her tone as if it was a double meaning.

"You might be surprise...you should offer something to the gods...this is the perfect time," he said

"Believe me Hector...I already try but thank you though on your offer," she said he smiled at her as he used his free hand to rubbed her hand reassuringly...there was two reactions that Pandia felt by such a innocent reaction. One, she felt a warmth spread through out her body and soul, the second she couldn't help but to smile even wider.

Hector on the other hand, didn't know why he did such an action it was so ungentleman like yet he wanted to comfort her. As he did such, she looked into his eyes and smiled at him, he couldn't understand the rush of emotion that he felt; but it was as if brightness went through his soul to warm it and he never wanted it to fade.

It became awkward between them as they feel silent and continue to walk, as they walked farther where the festival was at they could hear the sound of music and people of all ages dancing as they gave praise to Venus.

Pandia simply shook her head at such, if only they knew how the real Venus acted there wouldn't be al to prompt as to dance to such a vail creature as she.

"It seem as if there throwing a play over there, would you like to see?" said Hector she nodded her head, she couldn't stand the sight of the statue of Venus any longer and needed to be far away.

They walked over where they were having the play, Pandia took her seat as Hector seat next to her he couldn't help but notice how graceful she rally was even by simply seating down.

His thoughts were interrupted by the chore as he tore his eyes from Pandia to the stage...

_"We humble sever, our fair Muses, who divinely lead us to this tale of fair beautiful Venus and war-loving Ares," _

Pandia could feel her stomach sink down further within her as a sudden chill embraced her...that bastard and bitch...her hands balled up into a fist wishing that it could slam against both Venus and Ares face.

_"...of a secret, true, and beautiful love," _was she the only one who was hearing this bullshit? A secret,yes, to everyone on Olympus except for her. True, no, it was as fake on Venus side then anything. Beautiful...she could laugh, beautiful should never describe Ares and Venus love...more like disgusting.

As they watch the play Pandia held a neutral look but deep down she felt sick in the stomach, Hector on occasionally would look to see her reaction all he could receive from her was that she did not like what she was seeing.

When the play was over never did Pandia wanted to simply laugh in all her life right now, she had most definitely had to tell Bellona about this when she came to visited.

"Did you not like the play?"

"Why would you say that?" she said as they seat down on one of the benches.

"It seem that the story was bothering you...the same way my sister feel when someone miss tell a story," she looked at him, she had thought that she had held her neutral expression throughout the play...she didn't know that he could read through it.

"You can say something like that..." then a sudden thought came to her.

"Hector...what is you definition of love?" she said looking at him, he was caught off guard with her question then he thought about it after all this was the real reason he was here.

"My definition of love...is when both party's can simply stared into each other eyes and have the same common mind that they love each other, never causing any harm intentionally or attentional, bestowing a love that all you feel is happiness. Most importantly just listening to them speak, respecting and honoring the one you love, because they are your better half...that is my definition of love."

Pandia was quiet...never did she hear a man be so intone with his emotions before or speak with such...

"And yours?" he said

"I share the same sentiments," she said, "and of beauty are you like men that is attracted to beauty?" she needed to know he sounded to good to be true...he had to have a flaw or something, he had to be like **all** men.

"Beauty fades and go...only a beautiful soul and mind attracts me,"

She could feel as if her heart wanted to jump out her chest as he said that...he was indeed above men and immortal men alike, but still it didn't change the fact that what she was doing right. They spent the whole day talking in such close proximity simply enjoying each others company, when the sun seem to set Pandia felt it was time for her to go.

"Allow me to walk you home, it is not safe for a woman to be out at such time walking by herself," he said Pandia smiled at him.

"Everything will be all right I will make it home safe and no arguing I'm sticking to my word Hector," she said

"Then promise to come tomorrow with Airlia a sign that said you made it home safe," he said

"Okay," she said as she turned she could feel herself being stopped...it was Hector as he held her hand.

She looked at him puzzled at what he was about to do he moved her hand to his lips and placed a kissed on it.

"Goodnight Pandia," he said

"Goodnight Hector," she said

Hector reluctantly let go of her hand as Pandia moved it closer to her, she curtsy and then scurry away when she was far away she looked at her hand that he kissed and placed it to her racing heart.

"Hector..." she smiled as she tele-path back home

Hector still stood at the spot she left him, he didn't know what possessed him to do such...but it simply felt right he placed that hand that held hers to his heart as he felt the beating of his heart and warmth of her skin still upon his lips.

"Pandia...you indeed possessed a rare soul,"

**So today is my birthday an I'm turing 18, I wanted to give you a gift on this special day... I'm soo in love with Hector all ready and can't wait to write the next chapter...until then peace ~ Benny Jude Road**


	6. Think of Me

Think of me

"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye,

Remember me once in a while please promise me, you'll try.

Then you'll find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free

If you'll ever find a moment spare a thought for me.

We never said our love was evergreen or as unchanging as the sea,

But if you can still remember stop and think of me "

~ The Phantom of the Opera

"Ares…" it was the song that ringed throughout the room of Ares and Venus, as once again they made love for the sixth time that day. Ares moved within her the way he knew she'd scream his name and tell him she loved him so…the way she loved it. He pounded swiftly within her at the steady beat that was made with their bodies as the moans of their escapes were tied in.

When he felt that she was about to come he moved even faster within her tell he was sure that she had came. When he felt his release he made sure to pull out of her after all she had made it real clear that she did **not **wish for **any more** children.

He pulled out of her as his released came over the sheets; he rolled over on his back his breathing hard he could feel Venus laced her arms around him. As she laid her head over his chest the warmth of her breath could be felt on his skin. He looked down at the woman in his arms the peaceful expression made him think his love for her was very much worth for him being ridicule in court.

But there was this tug at the depths of his mind…the sensible side of him said that there was one person that did not deserved to feel the wrath of his humiliation. He shook his head of thoughts of **her**…the one woman that could see through him and not judge…the one woman who held the title of his wife…he wouldn't say her name because saying it would make him even more accountable for his cruel sins against the woman.

He looked towards Venus again, she was sleeping soundly he decided that he better be off to his chambers; he removed himself from her as she unconsciously tuned her back towards Ares.

Pulling the covers over her he removed himself from the bed he walked to grab his robes placing them on he went towards the bathing chambers before he retired to his chambers for the night.

Walking into the bathing chambers he discarded his robe and walked into the waters, the scorching temperature of the water didn't faze the war god it did the opposite.

Leaning his head against the cool marble edge as he relaxed with a late night bath he closed his eyes enjoying the soothing magic that he was experiencing at this minute.

The intoxicating perform that Venus loved washed off him making it easy for him to breath…he never really had a fondness for the smell of roses he wouldn't dare say such to Venus seeing how they were her secrete flowers.

It was **her **scent that he had an uncommon liking too then any women before her or after that he couldn't get enough of. It smelt of fresh lotus flowers in bloom after a sprinkling of rain that lay alone in a clear pond surround by nothing but beauty. That was how he pictured her scent every time she would be in close company with him. He told her that he enjoy her scent but never did he once go into great detail about such to her; after all it didn't set right with him to think or say such pretty notions to her it was something that her precious Apollo would say.

Scooping his hand into the water he splashed it in his face letting out a sigh as once again he lay his head against the edge…but this time he allow his mind to wonder. He could feel a soft touch over his shoulder as if someone was giving him a message…then he smelt **it** the scent that he so loved he opened his eyes instead of being in the bathing chamber in his home in Thrace he was in the bathing chamber of **hers**.

He moved to touch the hand that was giving him a message instead of the cream milky complexion of Venus it was a caramel complexion…he turned around and there she was.

With one eyebrow arched and the look of puzzlement upon her features…there before him was **her **in all her natural and surreal beauty.

"Did I do anything wrong?" his body tensed it had been months on end since he heard **her **voice and never did he felt his body would react to such a little notion as this.

"No," she smiled if only she knew how such an action like that could start such a powerful reaction within him.

"Then turn around and allow me to finished," he did as she said as she continues to message him.

"This is a dream," he said more to himself then anything.

"I know," she said laughingly, he didn't think that she would answer him or for that matter hears him but he couldn't help but smile.

"Even in my dreams you have a smart mouth," he relaxed more into her touches as he heard her laugh.

"And even in your dream state you can still be and rouge," she said he chuckled then it was quiet.

"I can see you and Venus are still going at it," she said laughingly but he could tell by her tone that it was the total opposite then it became silent…

"How have you been coming along?" he said she had started shampooing his head making him lean on her more.

"Airlia and I have been coming along well without…but she does missed you," the warmth of her voice touching his skin so lovingly.

"Do you miss me?" he said the room became even quieted.

"Ares…" he turned around to look at her storm gray pools clashed with jade, hoping that she was going to tell him the words that he so wanted to hear.

"Yes?"

"Wake up,"

Instantly Ares woken up as he looked around he fount that he was in the bathing room of his home in Thrace instead of **hers **on Olympus, he looked around as if **she** was still there when he came to reality that it was indeed all a dream.

Ares deciding that he was completely clean, left out the bathing chambers and went towards his in the southern part of the palace along the way hoping that his thoughts could be in some order.

Weeks and months passed and Ares held no more thoughts or dreams of Pandia.

The cause could easily explain that he spent those days keeping himself busy from thoughts of his wife so when he did sleep he would be to tired to dream of anything. But then no one can hide from there dreams for that long and it was one night that Ares did not go to Venus for company; for she had went to her county for the festivals in her honor. In his chambers he sit alone before the heath watching the flames crack and snap from their prison as he clutched a glass of wine. There was no sound of anything to disturbed the quietness the warmth of the heath and the sweet rich taste of the wine took over Ares.

Placing the glass on the table he walked toward his bed and lay down he turned towards the unoccupied side and stared as if someone would appear right there. He closed his eyes and once again his thoughts lead him to the one person that his heart, soul, and body truly desired…

He opens his eyes and there once more **she** was there with the smile that made his heart want to jump from his chest.

"Why do we meet in such unpredictable places," he said staring at her deeply she laughed at him.

"I am not the one at fault here, that is you," she said smiling teasingly he laughed.

"You never really answer my question the last time we were together," he asked serious replaced his humor

"Did I miss you?" he shook his head she looked at him then lowered it Ares moved closer to her lifting her chin so she could look at him.

"Do you miss me?" it came out more pleading then a demand.

"No,"

"Your lying I can smell it,"

"If you know it's a lie then why would you want me to admit it?" she removed her chin from his hand as she looked at him.

"Because I've missed you Pandia," there he said the words that he had been reluctant to say out and accepted for five months.

"How can you miss someone that you don't even love?"

"No…I do love you with everything in me," he said

"Then why pushed me away…why hurt me in so many terrible ways…why try to make me hate you,"

"So I wouldn't love you…" he pushed a strain of hair from her face as he looked at her.

"Ares…"

"No…this time I'm not going to waste this dream and wake up," he said as he kissed her as she returned the kiss.

**:::Okay I know you are shock right now and rightfully so…sorry about the long update as well as not posting up the two chapters it seem my muses is on strike so the creativity within me is at an stand still at this minute.**

**So this chapter is all about Ares and him dreaming about Pandia…the next is about Pandia and her newly attraction for Hector…can't wait for that chapter…until then…peace and love**

**Benny Jude Road =]::::**


	7. The Sweetest Sound

The Sweetest Sound 

"_The sweetest sounds Ill ever hear  
>Are still inside my head<br>The kindest words Ill ever know, are waiting to be said  
>The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see<br>And the dearest love in all the world  
>Is waiting somewhere for me<br>Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me"_

_- Rodger and Hammerstein Cinderella_

"Airlia dearest slow down," she said smiling as she watch her daughter run towards the town, hoping to see her _Prince Tigerclaw _a nickname that Airlia had so graciously gave Hector. And to the delight of Airlia and Pandia, Hector had warmly accepted the name without bestowing a nickname of his own for Airlia, she was bestowed with the name of _Erianthe, _which she so happily accepted.

The mere months that Pandia and Airlia we're in the company of Hector, Airlia had no longer asked question about her fathers returning or for that matter showed any interest if he ever was coming back to them.

It saddens her to some extinct, but it mostly made her even angrier with Ares and his damn selfishness, that he places his own needs above instead of the needs of his family or for that matter his child. As she looked at her daughter, running carefree with a smile on her beautiful pure face, it made her smiles, for the simple fact that what Ares was missing out was his lost.

It only furled the fire of protecting her daughters innocence more and more, she never want that carefree spirit to leave her and that smile to become empty of anything.

Hector…she couldn't help the slight blush creep to her checks as she thought about the handsome mortal man that she befriended. Never did she think such a man could really be true. He was very intelligent and well verse that every conversation they held was always delightful and kept her attention. His humor and wit matched hers that it was easy to catch on when he was teasing her or not.

He was not intimidated by an intelligent strong woman, it had only made her appreciate him even more, for there were many man that did not think such. Even more so he was kind and very honorable, she especially adore how he interacted with Airlia or the other village children.

But most importantly he was honest…

It seems that was the missing key in her life of now, honesty, and it seems so refreshing to have such a person around her.

Of course he had his flaws, like most, but unlike most he could openly admit them.

With noble qualities that he possesses of course he was handsome in appearance, graceful in his walk, and physic built for battle, qualities that she was not so naïve to over look.

All in all, Hector would make a wonderful husband to any blessed woman that was his intended and a dotting father to those children that came from the union.

Pandia shook her head of thoughts of Hector being married to anyone, the thought somehow made a tightening feeling in her chest…a feeling that she used to have whenever Ares was with his mistresses.

She left her thoughts when she heard squalls of laughter coming from her daughter, she followed the nose, there before her was the man that was the center of her attention with her beloved child.

She smiled as she watched a giggling Airlia in the arms of Hector who held a smile that could melt honey.

"I see you two are silly as ever today," she said walking towards them.

Hector stared at Pandia…the woman that invaded his dreams while he slept and the center of his thoughts when she was near or from afar. She smiled at him, the smile that was bright and mysterious as the woman that held it.

"Being silly is healthy for the body," he said as he tickles Airlia, which caused more excited giggles to come from the child.

"What is on the agenda for today?" she asked as she watched Hector placed down Airlia.

"I was thinking we go to the beach?" he said knowing that Airlia or _Erianthe_ would be more excited about this idea then anything and seeing that it was a hot day it would keep all of them cool.

As if on clue the young child become excited at the thought of going to the beach causing both Hector and Pandia to smile at the child.

"Don't you think that we should bring some food for our trip?" she said

"Don't worry Dia, everything is under control," he said smiling…she smiled at his nickname for her.

"Okay, but if everything is not you are so getting punished," which made Hector smile and a giggle from Airlia.

Airlia ran ahead of them but in safe distance for them to keep an eye on her, while the adults spoke in easy conversation with the other until they arrived at the beach. A man of his word, there was a little set up for them of different variety of fruits, bread, cheese, and olives.

All three of them played amongst the waves; Hector taught Airlia a game that his younger siblings and him would play whenever they went to the beach. The outcome all three of them being soak with a smile on their faces as the sun warmed them, after playing they ate there lunch happily.

Airlia decided to make her mother and Hector art in the sand, as the couple watched the child bounce around for pebbles and shells to use.

"Your really good with children," Pandia said to Hector as she watched her daughter.

"Being the eldest of fifty brothers and sisters one learns to have patience with children," he smiled, "do you have siblings?"

"Yes, I have fifty sisters I am the youngest out of the girls and two younger brothers," she smiled thinking that they had more in common then they would ever thought.

"The youngest is always the spoil one," he smiled

"I beg to differ," she hit his arm playfully as he laughed.

"You say that but you were most definitely spoil…think about it," he said looking at her.

Pandia thought about her childhood, each memory was filled with loving moments with both her mothers, gifts being shower by both her fathers, and hearing her mother Tara singing to her to sleep every night before and after the twins were born.

"Am I right?" he said as a smirked pulled to his lips.

"Oh hush," she said as he laughed once again that Pandia couldn't resist laughing as well.

It became quiet between them as they stared at Airlia, as Hector look at the child he could see more of her father in her features than her mothers, yet she held her mothers personality.

"What was Airlia father like?" he asked, he always wonder who was the man that had the honor of marrying such a beauty as Pandia.

He knew that her husband had died in the fields of Ares; he knew all this, yet he could never ask for fear of how she would react on such a sensitive matter.

Pandia thought over his question, she didn't like lying it was a nasty trait, but she didn't want to tell him the whole truth about her true self and that her husband was indeed **still alive** and that he was no other then **Ares**.

"Airlia father…what is there to talk about," she said her voice was neutral this made Hector alert as he turn his eyes upon her.

"I did not mean to pry," he said as he laid his hand on hers and rubbed it soothingly.

"You were only curious…and I know why," she said letting out a sigh.

"As I told you, I am barren, the realization came when my husband and I tried for children of our own and I still had not been impregnated…I always know that he wasn't loyal to me from the very beginning. I knew that he had one mistress that he cared for extremely more then I, yet I did not know of the other woman, who had became pregnant with his child. Whomever the blessed woman was passed in delivery, her parents did not want anything to do with the child gave her to her father. When I first lay eyes upon her, I never thought I could love something so precious in my whole life; that I wanted her name to reflect how I felt. I gave her the name Airlia and ever since then she has always been the center of my universe."

Hector looked at the extraordinary woman before him, he knew that most married woman would not treat their husband's bastards with such respect as this woman before him.

Her story made his respect for her raised even higher then it all ready been he had lifted her hand to his lips placed a chaste kiss upon them.

The feel of her skin on his lips was heavenly that it stirred strong emotions within him that he knew that his attraction for her was becoming stronger each day.

Pandia looked at Hector as a blushed ran across her cheeks and her heart beat with such a wild rhythm and make her skin hot with such a fire.

"Mama and Tigerclaw!" yelled making the two leave their thoughts and turned to look at the child who had save them from their emotions.

Later that night

Sleep was not to come tonight for her, as she lay in her bed it seem her body was in a state of enactive her thoughts center around the handsome and extraordinary man by the name of Hector.

She couldn't comprehend as to why she thought so much about this one man, there had been many equally handsome and extraordinary men in her life yet none of them held such a hold on her like Hector did. She founts herself in anticipation whenever she is to meet him and that the mere sight of him takes her breathe away.

Then there was thoughts that she had of him…thoughts that she used to have about Ares in the beginning of their marriage…lustful heated thoughts to be correct, yet, lust was not the right words to use to describe these thoughts.

These thoughts always begin with him taking her by the hand and kissing each one of her knuckles while staring in her eyes, after which he pushes back her hair while caressing her skin and then binds down to kiss her. The kiss is always soft and considerate but held with such passion that she needs air to breathe, he holds her tight in his arms as his hand is rested on the midsection of her back, as he rub soothing circles to let her know her needs is first before his.

This is how Pandia had always imagine how making love was suppose to be, each partner giving in all their passion yet being self sacrificing to make the other feel comfortable.

She knew that lust did not bring out such emotions like the ones she felt for Hector…no these feelings were something else and she could not put a finger on it, but she knew that her bound towards Hector was a strong and deep bound that could not be easily broken.

Her emotions felt torn…her develop feelings for Hector were confusing, yet welcomed while she still felt that she had an obligation and loyalty to Ares, even when he earn none of it, yet he deserved it.

Far way another lay in his bed awake, Hector thought about the beautiful and extraordinary woman by the name of Pandia. His thoughts only heard the sweet voice of her and the radiant smile that seem to shine and sunned the very sun and moon.

He couldn't help not too see his mother in the fair woman; his mother had dealt with his father's promiscuous ways and concubines with a grace and skill that it was hard to read her emotions. Seeing and hearing such at an young age just like Airlia, Hector had promise himself that when he was of age that his future bride would exemplify his mother and that he would never act upon her like his father did towards his mother.

He would marry one woman and during his rule he would never have numerous concubines, he loved and respected his father, but he did not condone his actions.

That promise…was old and seeing that his father was forcing him into an arranged marriage to a woman that he had no attraction or any emotion towards too. Now he fount the woman that would suite him in everyway…from grace and beauty too a pure soul and a beautiful mind.

He was in a conflict within himself he could not dishonor her by making her a concubine for she deserved so much and beyond, yet he could not break the arrangement that his father had made for that would cause his country to go to war for his selfish reason. The other side of him was most definitely in love with Pandia, that he wished to always be by her side too make her happy, to always be there to pick her up when she need it, as well to be a father for her child.

As he thought about all of this weighting out the pros and cons of his decisions…the outcome was all the same that he Hector, prince and heir to the throne of Troy was in love and he was going to court the Lady Pandia, and with that in mind he went to sleep in peace.

**Sorry for the long update hope you like…please if I haven't update in a long time that does not mean I discontinue, it I'm simply busy and haven't got to it yet. But I do appreciate every single one of you who asked.**

**Thanks for your reviews **

**Love & Peace**

**Benny =]**


	8. I'm with You

I'm with You 

"Take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<br>I don't know who you are  
>But I... I'm with you<br>I'm with you"

~Avril Lavigne

It was her first time back to Olympus since the incident with her parents, but only for a short while, for she was meeting up with Hector later on. Her mother had asked to see how she was doing and spend time with her grandchild.

Which brought an overly excited Airlia, who talked nonstop about visiting her favorite _Nona, _a nickname she gave to both her mother's _mothers, _grandmother was only reserved for her father's mother.

As she came to the steps of her mother's palace, instantly she was surround by her sisters who couldn't hold the excitement to see their younger sister and niece. Of course, the excitement to see her came from all the worrying they held, due to Ares dishonorable behavior and the sheer hatred they felt for Venus. Pandia was not the only one to suffer from the humiliation; Selene as well felt the humiliation of having a son in law such as Ares.

Worrying was common in the House of the Moon, and they could just imagine the suffering that their beloved sister and daughter felt maybe even less to the multitude that she suffered.

Just seeing the beautiful glow that surrounded her as she came up the stairs eased the worrying and angry.

The sisters passed both Pandia and Airlia amongst themselves; Pandia couldn't help but to smile at her sisters. She knew that they must have been extremely worried about her these passed few months. She had selfishly told them nothing to calm their worries except their mother, but their warm welcoming made her feel guilty about not calming their anxiety.

"I should disappear more often if I'm going to get such a welcoming home greeting like this," she said as they all laughed.

"I think not little Panda, or there is going to be some real serious problems that well shake heaven, earth, and Hades," said her eldest sister Alexis.

"We've been so worried about you little sister," said Cleo

"I am sorry to do such…" she was cut off by her other sister Endymionia, the only one of her sisters name after their father.

"Do not worry yourself Pandia, mother has informed us of everything…we are simply glad that you are happy," she said as she embraced her sister.

"Let us go to mother she will be happy to see you and Airy," Endymionia said as she held her sister to her side all of them walked into the palace of their mother.

Pandia couldn't fight the smile that broke to her lips as she walked towards her mother. It had been two months since she had last seen her mother, this time it was in a better mind and situation then the last one.

Selene looked at her daughter and she could tell that she was getting her spirit back. And it was one of the most beautiful sights she had seen so far, yet she had her suspicions about this turned of happiness. That she had decided to keep a closer eye on her daughter.

The visit had been pleasant an as the time for Pandia to leave was arriving, Airlia begin to make one of the most fierce tantrums about leaving her Nona and aunts. It came down to the point that Selene would keep Airlia for a week, seeing how she did not see enough of her Airy. Giving Pandia more time to herself…something that's been lost to her.

Pandia had left her mothers and came back down to earth; as she walked the path she and Hector were to meet at.

She couldn't fight the smile that came to her lips, as she thought about what her family said about her being happy. It was the fact that Hector was the cause of her happiness.

He was the sunlight that she needed in her life instead of the everlasting darkness that seem to have cloud these seven years.

She didn't know what was happening to her…but whatever it was, it was welcoming and frightening all at the same time.

She left out of her musing when she heard a voice that she could never forget. Looking up with a smile she stared at her very own sun. Mounted upon his horse regally was Hector as he came towards her with a smile upon his handsome face.

Pulling the reigns, Hector stopped in front of the woman that held all his attention.

"Dia," he said respectively nodding his head towards her

"Hector,"

"Where is Erianthe?" he said looking around.

"She is with my mother and sisters," she said

"Then I believe we have a whole day to ourselves," he said holding out his hand to her.

She looked at him and then at his hand a small smile creep up to her lips. She took hold of his hand as he pulled her up on the settle.

"Hector what are you doing," she felt awkward in such a compromising position what if someone saw them…most importantly what if someone saw them. She was left out of her musings by the sound of Hectors voice.

"Are you with me Dia?" the warmness of his breath tickled her ear.

"Yes…I'm with you," it came out soft and steady instead of the nervousness that she was feeling.

"Then trust me,"

Trust…it was a four-letter word that she had never even considered before or felt to give in a man before. So her answer to him was the simplest then any words could ever say.

She lean farther back against him, as his arms wrapped around her waist securing the reigns within his hand he kicked the sides of his horse as they took off.

It was the first time that she ever rode a horse and the excitement and power that the beautiful animal gave off went through her.

She looked to the sky as the last rays of the sun were leaving giving way for her mother to do her nightly duties.

"Hector where are we going?" she asked the sound of his laugh was warm.

"It is a secret Dia," he said she simply shook her head towards him.

They rode until her mothers had the mystical moon in set trail, when Hector begin to slow down and they were at a steady pace.

When Hector stopped all together, sliding off first he stood beside the great horse as he had his arms out for her. Pandia slide down in Hectors arms, his grip around her waist was strong and protective. That she could feel a shiver come over her, Hector looked down at the beauty in his arms; he could feel a tightening grip come over his heart. How many nights he imaging her in his arms with her staring at him like she was doing now.

The intensity of his stare was sending a warm blush to her check, as it seem that her breath was shortening.

"Hector…" she stared at his lips and how much she wanted to kiss them so badly.

"Yes Dia," as he too shared the same thoughts.

"You can let me go now," a small smile came to her lips as a warm chuckle came to his.

"I'm sorry Dia," he removed his arms around her reluctantly yet glad she said something.

For he fears that he would do something dishonorable. If they stay in such a position far longer then they need too. After all Hector wanted to court Pandia honorably, tonight was the first stage. Showing her a place that meant something special to him.

"That is all right," she said even though she shared her equal of reluctance.

Hector move towards the beautiful black stallion robbing the horse gently, Pandia walked silently next to him.

"You haven't properly introduce us Hector," she said as she followed the same actions Hector did.

The horse turned its head towards her robbing his head against her softly making a soft giggle come to her lips.

"Dia this is Alcaeus, he is one of my very good and old friend," he said.

"Pleasure to meet you Alcaeus, your name suits you _strength_, " she said

"He likes you," Hector said smiling.

"How do you know?"

"Alcaeus, doesn't allow anyone to be near him except for me. If he allows you to be near him and he openly accept it that means you're very special," Pandia looked at Hector and smiled.

Hector took Alcaeus to a small spring that was surrounded by fresh grass, allowing him to rest after such a long journey. Hector walked over towards Pandia and took her hand within his as he lead her too his surprise.

"So what is so special that you want to show me?"

"You will have to see I am telling you nothing," he said

"I should have warn you I do not like surprises,"

"Well tonight should be an exception," he looked towards her with a smile that was so captivating. Her thoughts seem empty, her heart ran at a speed that was so unknown, and she simply held no worries when she was with him.

"Dia, close your eyes," he said and she did, she could feel herself being lead further up a hill or something. The wind was blowing softly across her face then she stopped.

"Now open them,"

When she opens her eyes…the sight before her was…breath taking. Below them was nothing but vast land that had been beautifully crafted by the earth. She could see wild horses run across the plain far across the distance she could see the beauty of the ocean. And to cast such a mystical and breathtaking light came from her mother's beloved moon.

"Hector…it's…beautiful," she said looking towards him.

"I knew you would love it," he said, "when my family would have a yearly vacations I would sneak off to come here. This was my very own world that no one knew about."

She seat next to him taking his hand within hers as she looked at the view before her. It was silent between them both lost in their thoughts.

"Thank you Hector…for allowing me to come into your world," she said still staring at the breathtaking view before her.

"Always Dia," he said as he too was staring at something way more breathtaking then the view before them.


	9. Night Air

Night Air

For the past three days it seem her nights always end like this…her falling asleep with dreams of Hector and then jumping out of her sleep. Her dress stuck to her body due to sweat clinging to her, feeling heat rushes come over her with her heart beating wildly. As her breath came in short hard haves.

Tonight was no different, as once again she awoke with a jump, and her hair was in disarray as she looked into the darkness of her room. She turned her eyes towards the side that was once occupy in her dreams by _**him**_, was only an empty spot with the sheets folded in place and the pillow that hadn't been disturb.

Pandia pulled the sheets from her body, placing her feet to the ground she strolled towards the table that she now started keeping a bowl filled with cool water and cloth.

Pushing her hair aside she dipped the cloth in the water as a soft sigh left her lips. Ringing the water out she placed it on her neck, her eyes was closed as she enjoy the cool towel on her heated skin.

She dipped the cloth back in the bowl and ringed the excess water out and went about patting her skin with the cloth. The coolness of the cloth upon her skin reminded her of the dream, instead of the cloth to cool her down it was Hector kisses.

It was these same kisses the way that he stared at her with yearning that cause her in this state of being every night. This wildfire that she never thought even existed within her came to being.

She dropped the cloth and walked towards the window of her room, leaning against the window still she looked out upon her garden as she enjoyed the night air.

Hector…she could say his name a thousand one times and never be tired of saying it. He was the man that drove this fire within her; he was the man that her body and soul yearn for each night and day.

He was the man that she was in love with…he was the man that the Fates foretold…

It was a realization that she had been trying to fight…horribly for the past months. She even was questioning her reasons about coming to earth in the first place. She thought her purpose was coming down here was to get away from Olympus all together…but it seem that she had other thoughts.

But it seem that her secreted desire was to find someone or to be correct have _**him **_find her.

Why else would she come to earth this long? Why else would she ask about mortal men if she weren't looking for one herself? Why did she go to the temple when she knew that there would be no image of her?

It would only be fate to have them find each other with the help of her Airlia.

At the beginning she saw him more of a friend…someone she could have a fresh start with, a friend that knew nothing of her relationship with Ares, and who didn't have the look of pity in their eyes whenever they spoke.

The irony of the whole situation of her feelings changing would be at the festival of the very goddess that despised her and vice verses. That night when he kissed her hand started something within her…that tiny fire that soon became this wildfire within her.

Then she started to see him in away that she once saw Ares; she felt lust for him. From the beautiful mahogany tresses, the finely bone structure of his facial features, the clear honest sky blue eyes, and the body of a warrior covered with rich cloth.

She had never wanted a man more then she wanted him, every time that he reached for her hand or spoke to her in that rich beautiful voice it sent her rallying for him.

But…it was how he treated her that started these unknown feelings…the way she could tell him something and without the look of pity that she was accustom too. He held the look of understanding certain pains and admiration of how she acted towards her struggles.

The way he listen and how his mind work held her, most importantly it was how her child so openly welcome him and he treated her. That made her see that he was indeed the man that had always dreamed of loving or wished Ares could at least act like.

And there was that block that came in the form of Ares…many may think that it should be easy to cheat on him like he done so with her. But it was not…despite all the terrible things that he did to her the betrayals and all.

She loved him…unlike others no one seen his true self like she did, that his rush of angry and coldness was a faced of his to hide his weakness and the little boy that had never really grown up. He couldn't love her the way she wanted him too…because his definition of love was different from hers.

It was this love that he could understand and she couldn't that made her afraid of pressuring anything with Hector.

Many times Ares stated she deserved something better then him, and him knowing this was the reason why he couldn't see her with another. He refused to let her go so he threatens her with proclamations of hurting his rival and making her suffer the pain of what he called love.

She settled deep within her seat thinking of such…and then angry clutch at her chest, because somewhere tonight Ares was either sleeping or holding into Venus, while she was here by herself alone.

She closed her eyes…calming herself at such…she stood up and walked back to her bed, moving the covers away she lay down and pulled them over her body.

She will be blind to Ares affairs and he was going to learn to be blind with her love for Hector.

She promised herself this was the last night that she would think like the old Pandia…that tonight the old Pandia well be lay to rest under the spell of the night air. And the new Pandia well awake in the morning with her love for Hector to be the cause of her waking up.


	10. Careful

**Careful **

"_You can't tell me to feel  
>The truth never set me free<br>So, I did it myself_

_You can't be too careful anymore  
>When all that is waiting for you<br>Won't come any closer  
>You've got to reach out a little more<br>More"_

_~Paramore_

"What are you up too Pandia?" she couldn't fight the question from leaving her lips. Throughout the visit she felt something was wrong and she couldn't put a finger on it, but the burning curiosity of knowing what was wrong was urging her to ask questions. Bellona could feel something…a change that was taking place within her beloved friend for the worst or even the best.

Maybe it was the look that was in her eyes as she stared amongst the garden…as if she was waiting for someone. She knew that she couldn't be waiting for the boys, because she never held such a look when she was expecting them. And she most definitely knew that look was not for Ares.

That look in her eyes was most definitely something new and it was burning her with curiosity.

Pandia rolled her eyes at her friend comment as they walked amongst the beautiful flowers that grew in her own lands.

Her hand gracefully touched each petal as they walked passed…as she thought about her Hector.

"I'm up to nothing Bellona," she said calmly

"Hum…then you wouldn't mind me asking a few questions than,"

"You may," she said as she stops by one of the many fountains in the garden, lifting her hands out in front of the water she moved them back and forth. Bending the water to make it form a ball, she lightly moved it in the air then dispersed it to refresh some of the flowers that were sourcing from the sun.

"Where is Airlia? This might be the first time that I seen you without her?" she said crossing her arms staring her down.

"I sent Airlia back to Olympus with my mother and sisters for the time being. I don't want her to always be under me."

Bellona wasn't buying that…there was something very suspicious about that.

"Where are your ladies in waiting?"

"I sent them back to Olympus as well…I simply want time to myself and think," said Pandia, "anything else **mother**?"

Bellona threw playful daggers at her friend but it confirmed her suspicions…there was something she was up too.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you I'll be leaving for some time," she said

"Oh really…and may I ask when are you leaving?" said Pandia as they walked the garden.

"Today, really at this minute, but I had to cheek on my Panda before I left and a reminder to keep my senses."

"The destination that you travel too is it that terrible? That I am a reminder to keep your senses?" Pandia laughed as she looked over a water lily in the fountain.

"Yes if you're spending a near four weeks with Ares and Venus," she said with the roll of her eyes.

"It won't be that bad, I know your trip will be much fun after all you do see your children," Pandia said in a way that…she was happy for the couple…what had really gotten into her.

"Yes, I will be happy to see my children…but Pandia…I'm spending four weeks with Ares, your husband, and his whore Venus," said Bellona.

"Bellona you shouldn't speak about Venus as such, she makes him happy and is the mother of his children," she said smiling as she looked at her.

Bellona couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing…her smile was neither ill welled nor insane …it was a genuine smile about her husband and his mistress.

Bellona walked towards Pandia and took hold of her shoulder she made sure to keep eye level with her friend.

"Pandia what is wrong with you? Are you ill? Because this is not a logical response."

"I am all right Bellona," she said

"Then why are you speaking so calmly about this situation?"

"Because…I'm at peace with it…I am happy…trust me," she said

That was it…she was most definitely up to something and she didn't knew what _it _was.

She looked at her beloved friend staring deep within her stormy gray eyes…and there it was. How could she forget such a look…it was love. How could she forget such a look…it was the same look once upon a time that she had held for Ares in her younger and naïve days.

Pandia was most definitely in love…but with whom?

She pulled Pandia into and hug knowing neither from happiness or fear that might happen to her if Ares find out.

"Whatever you do Panda…please be careful," Bellona said looking at her friend.

"I well Bellona," she said knowing the meaning her friend was telling her.

Releasing from their hug Pandia watched as her friend telepath back to Olympus. Pandia could understand her friend confusion and fear about the situation she was now placing herself in. It was the same emotions she had been feeling for the some time but now it was different.

She was making the right decision for her and if that meant she had to face the consequence then so be it. But if she was going to take this chance was going to have to used her wits about her…there was no doubts in her mind that she was going to succeed at this game.

Hector waited for her outside the town outskirts, tonight was the harvest festival and Pandia had promised she was going to attend. He waited eagerly for her arrival. To pass the time his mind drafted on the last few days in her company.

Ever since that night ride, it seem that his thoughts always stayed on her and how she looked that night…a goddess in her own right. The more that he was in her company he felt such something unfamiliar…a bond that he never had before with anyone until he meet her. As if they were kindred spirits that the Fates laid out their paths to cross.

"Hector…"

Leaving his thoughts he turned to see the woman that cause such burning emotions within him. She was a vision; her gown was a simple navy dress that fitted her perfectly, while her stunning silver locks were tied altogether.

"Dia," he said smiling as he took her hand and bowed over it before kissing it.

He could see a light blush come to her checks that only seem to make her even more beautiful then ever.

"I hope I didn't have you waiting for long?"

"No…I would have waited all night for you if it came to be so," he said even when he really wanted to say that he would wait for her till the last days of the sun to set upon the earth and the moon from shining.

"Shall we," she said

"As my lady commands," he said holding out his arm for her Pandia took his arm as they stroll into the village.

The heat that radiated off his skin came upon her and never more did she wanted to move closer to him…for only a second to feel the warmth that was coming off him.

"You look lovely tonight Dia," he whispered softly, the warmth of his breath tickled her ear.

"Why thank you Prince Tigerclaw, I must say the same for you as well," the soft vibration of his chuckle along with hers.

"I knew that you were infatuated with my looks," he said laughingly

"I bag to differ I believe it's the opposite, Prince Tigerclaw," she turned in front of him with a playful smile.

"You have caught me…I long to see you all day and now that I have you, where I can see you it will be hard for anyone to take you from me."

Hectors hand had softly went to the loose string of Pandia hair as the laughter left his voice only to be replace with the seriousness of his feelings for her.

"As if I would willing leave you," she said enjoying the warmth that she was feeling at the pit of her stomach that only came when he…Hector spoke and look at her in such away.

"I never want you too," he said taking her hand and the more that she look into his eyes she knew that she would give everything up just to be with him if the time was needed.

"Shall we dance?"

"Yes," her voice was soft barely audible amongst to liveliness of the music and dancers.

He softly pulled her too where the dancers were at, the beat of the music sent a rush as she and Hector moved along with the beat.

The feel of his strong grip on her sides, the way he twirled her around his other hand held hers. The look within his eyes bore into hers that brought a feeling of wholeness.

The music had end and the band once again begin to play another tune as the couple begins to dance once again. It seems the night passed like such when Pandia felt it was time for her to leave.

"Allow me to escort you home," Hector said.

"No thank you, I will be fine," she said as they stopped at the outskirt of the town.

She looked at him as he looked at her and the feeling of wanting to kiss him grew stronger. Hector looked at her as she looked at him they lost amongst the other. No sounds. No words. Just them.

There was something in the air that moment, that took over them Hector so close to her lips that in one breath they could kiss. Pandia closed her eyes and enjoyed the soft warm breath caress her skin and with one breath…there lips meet.

Under the soft rays of the moonlight…Pandia and Hector experience a kiss that could never be compare to mythical. No…it was a kiss…a kiss that was sealed with the truest…purest kiss…that only came from two soul mates.


	11. Meeting in the Garden

Meeting in the Garden

"_Give me a thousand and a thousand kisses._

_When we have many thousands more we will scramble them and forget the score._

_So envy will not know how high the count and cast its evil eye."_

_~Julius Caesar (Rex Harrison)_

_From "Cleopatra"_

No words could do her justice…no true description could express the happiness that she felt. It was unreal to her as if she was simply in a dream and at any moment awakening by her sheer disappointment.

These new emotions…this happiness that seem to grow within her and spread through her like a seed bursting to become a flower... it was undoubting that Pandia was in love.

And the feeling that her emotions were recuperated back…by the gods! Was this the true meaning of what love supposed to feel? Then Pandia never in all her days wished to be away from it.

Of course she was getting ahead of herself after all they kissed…a kind of kissed that she never felt before. A kiss that made her breathless and wished to basked in it for all her days and nights.

She had to tell Hector the truth of her feelings for him…that she loved him with a burning that she never felt for any man before. So that was why she had invited her beloved Hector to her garden tonight.

The love she felt for Hector was bondless…the very sound of his voice awoken this variability within her, the very sight of him gave her this feeling of invincibility and strength that she never felt before. She was an immortal…in love with a mortal and if she could have she would give up her immortality to live a life with Hector until death held them in her cold embrace.

Hector rode with a speed to his heart desired…the thunderous sounds of Alcaeus huffs were nothing to the sound of his heart. His body yearned for his Pandia the very sight of her was an addiction to him. The night that they kissed gave him hope…worthy enough to have such a remarkable woman to love him.

Never did he think that the love he held for his beloved city cast under the shadow in the form of Pandia. His love for her was so great that he would give up the title of heir to the throne and the riches of this world for this woman.

But it was true…his love for her was that great and unshaken that he would do anything as long as she was happy.

Pandia could see her beloved as he rode before her; never did she see such a dashing sight whenever Hector rode his steed Alcaeus. The image that he displayed before her was only befitting for a prince.

As he came near Pandia couldn't help feel her heart beat race hammering at her…if this was how she was going to react whenever she sees him, she could surely see how she reacted when he would leave her.

Hector pulled the reigns when he came near Pandia…he was speechless the simple green toga made her beautiful silver locks so enchanting in the moonlight.

She walked over to him with a smile that warmed him in many ways…he couldn't help but to return to jester to her.

"Alcaeus, it's a pleasure to see you again," she said rubbing the great stallion as it moved closer to her.

Hector slide off his horse as he moved towards Pandia…she was simply beautiful and he loved her.

"I hope that you were expecting to see someone else?" he could see a soft smile forming at her lips the one he knew when she was ready to tease him.

"It must have slipped my mind…I wonder who else presence I have been expecting tonight," she said as she walked away towards the inside of the garden.

"I hope that the person you were expecting was honorable in words and actions," he said going along with the teasing nature his beloved held.

"Very honorable, my lord," she said the smile widen across her face.

"I hope he is tall and handsome in appearance…it would be terrible if was hideous and short," as he moved close to smells her scent.

"He is very tall…handsome by far one of the most beautiful males I have ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on."

"Is his conversations to your taste?"

"Sadly…no," he stopped and looked at her Pandia turned to show him a glowing smile which made him understand that she was teasing.

"This person that you speak…do you love him," all playfulness left his voice as he looked at her as if his life depended on it.

Pandia stopped her heart was racing within her…as a smile came to her lips when she felt two warm arms wrapped around her. The feel of his breath upon her skin was welcoming as she turned around.

Opening her eyes they were meet by Hector's beautiful crystal blue eyes…her hands rested upon his chest.

"Yes…the person that I speak of…he is the man that holds my love and my soul…and I am staring at him now."

"As of I'm staring at the woman that holds my love and my soul,"

"If so then kiss her," she said pressing her body close to him as he held her closer to him. Bending down their lips touched. The kissed was soft, tender, and filled with so much love that it was pure touched by the rays of the moonlight.

When they parted they stared into each others eyes as their hands were intertwine. No words were need to be spoken…the silence and the stare that they gave each other said all they need to know.

They walk hand in hand as silence embraced them as the moon guild them amongst nature and warm the lovers with its pure rays…as the star-cross lovers never knowing of what the Fates had destined them.

**Sorry for this very short chapter but I hope you enjoy it I have been on break from the story but now I'm inspire I will most definitely have Fields of Innocence up but I have to set everything up time wise before I posted anything up yet. **

**Don't worry this is not the end…please review=] they are always inspiring and motivating. **

**Love**

**Benny=]**


	12. Pandia's and Hector's Truth

Pandia's and Hectors Truth 

"Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth,"

~ Buddha

When a woman is in love, a glow of happiness seems to surround her; that misery and content is repelled from it. Sleep comes peacefully for her, for her dreams are always on the man that holds her heart.

A smile on her face becomes a faithful companion and the sound of her heart dancing whenever her beloved is near is something that she comes accustom too. When she is with him everything and every one means nothing to her. No worry nor stress is apart of her, because with him by her side she could never feel any such woes.

All this could be said about Pandia, it seem that over the past few days she had grown younger and lighter all due to her beloved Hector. She love everything about him even his flaws seem perfect in her eyes.

When he kissed her, the feeling to past out was always strong along with dizziness that she had to hold to him tighter. When he danced with her, all she felt was a fire that burned her in the inside and out.

What she loved more was the simplest actions he does, from moving a strain of her hair from her face, to him staring at her when he thought she wasn't looking, but must importantly when he held her in his arms.

He did not know how much she loved him for that. To be held…how many times did she wish for that small action to happen to her over the years a sign that you were cared and love?

Most importantly she love his interactions with her daughter…he was more of a father to her daughter then her own father.

Yes, in the past she wanted children in hopes to keep Ares faithful to her…but the reality of it she knew he would still be untrue with her being with child or not; for instant Airlia. And when it came to the point that she wanted children to prove to many and herself that she wasn't barren…too many tears shed every time her cycle came telling her those hopes was as barren as she.

In her dreams, she pictured a beautiful little boy that resembled his father, from the perfect full mahogany hair to those enchanting crystal blue irises. Even such peaceful dreams brought pain at the realization that it was always going to be a dream.

But then again you had to be intimate to be able to have a child…her and Hector have yet to be so intimate for her to become in such a state. Yes, she wanted him and there was no doubt that he wanted her too.

Yet…when they fount their selves leading to such a state some how their will power was strong enough to not get that far.

For there was always a small voice in the back of their heads that said it wasn't the time for them to take in such pleasures. Both had to agree with their selves about such things seeming how they still were not open about their situations in life.

Hector, who was raised to be honorable in everything and anything, could not bed Pandia until he told her about his true station in life and that he was in an arrange marriage that could not be broken.

Even with all the desire and passion he felt for this woman and the agonizing feeling of having someone so close yet not close was driving him insane. He had too much respect and love for this woman to dare degrade her as a mistress.

If anything she was the woman that he was truly married to…heart and soul the only woman to have his heart.

Pandia, who tired to hold all the virtue and principles of her mothers, fount herself in a tangle? Could not sleep with Hector due to the fact that she was lying to him. That she was not a mortal and widow, but an immortal whose husband was Ares god of war.

As much as she wanted to crunch that fire that took over her whenever he was near she knew she mustn't. Whenever she lay with him she wanted it to be with a clear mind not a deceitful one. She did not want to be in his arms worrying she wanted to savior every moment with him as possible.

That did not mean that Hector couldn't spend nights with her with only him holding her in his arms and her enjoying the soft tempo of his heart.

Such moments like those, Pandia had she meet him earlier in her life she knew he would be the man that she would had marry. Deep down within her she knew he was husband for her soul and heart only sing his name.

"What are you thinking beloved?" his voice interrupting her thoughts.

She stared at him as he held that smile, which seems to make her weak at the knees seem to make him glow.

"Nothing," she said biting her bottom lip amusement was written in those gray pools that enchanted him so.

Hector had taken it upon himself to learn everything about Pandia…even to her body language. And each day he spent in her company he was leaning something new about her.

Like he knew that when she bites her bottom lip she was hiding something trivial from him. And when her eyes turned into a pale gray she was amused by something.

"Nothing?" he leans down at her as she sinked down into the bed.

"Nothing," he could hear the laughter in her voice.

"Nothing…then you wouldn't mind if I…do this," as he attacked her with tickles the softness of her laughter capture the room.

"Hector…stop," as her laughter became louder.

"Tell me or I will never stop," as he softly attacked her tickle spots.

"Never," she screamed

"Nor shall I my love,"

"I give…I give Hector," she said when the tickles was becoming unbearable…in a good way of course. Hector stop as he allow her to breathe and regain some control as he propped his head on his hand he looked at his Dia.

"Now are you going to tell me?" he moved a strain of hair from her face.

"I was thinking about the story you told me…about how when you were a boy about your fear of spiders," as a soft giggle left her mouth.

"Something told me to not tell you," he groan which made Pandia giggled.

"I'm sorry love, but just remembering you tell me the story and your facial expression when telling me was amusing."

"I'm glad my childhood fears amuse you Dia," he said as he lean down Pandia move her face up for the kiss she knew was coming…it didn't.

Unaware she had closed her eyes she open them to see a very amuse smile on Hectors face.

"What was that for?" she said

"A payment for laughing at me," he laughed Pandia lightly hit him which made him laugh as she turn from him.

"I'm sorry dearest," he said as he tired to have her face him.

"Apology not accepted," she said trying her best to be mad but unable too after all how could she stay mad at him.

"You won't accept my apology?" his voice was sensual as his breath caresses her ear.

She turn to look at him but somehow her eyes always landed on his lips Hector knew what she was looking at and move down to kiss her.

She could never get over how wonderful a kisser he was or that any kiss she shared with him was always leaving her breathless.

"My lady, you have a letter from his Lord," said Adara Pandia took the letter from her laid in waiting as she begins to read Ares letter. As always it stated the same nonsense like the many other letters.

Pandia was going to give up when her eyes landed on one statement…

"_I will be arriving home in five weeks…"_

Pandia could feel her heart drop within her stomach and she could feel a little lightheaded. That was it she was going to have too tell Hector right away.

Hector was in a tremor, he just got news from his father that he only had five weeks until he was to come home and wedded Andromache. He was going to have to tell Pandia about his decision before it was too late.

That night they walked through her garden if they notice the change in each other moods they didn't say anything.

Both were lost in thoughts…each trying to say the right words to say and yet couldn't voice them out to the other.

Fear gripped them both.

The garden…there little world with only them residing there where reality of their lives had no power over them was slowly making its way through.

"Pandia…" she looked at him, his voice was steady and solemn.

"I have something to tell you…" he stopped and looked at her his face was strict.

"I fear I haven't been truthful with you…I am not a simple commoner on vacation…I am the crown prince of Troy."

Pandia looked at him she wasn't, neither surprise nor shock she kind of figure that he had to be born of some high racking.

For his speech an erudite, his hand was not coarse a sign that he never had to work in his life. His manners were that of a highborn gentleman and his attire was ornately.

"I am…I am in an arrange marriage and will be married in five weeks," he said.

Now she was shocked…she looked at him and then walked to one of the benches. She could feel her chest tighten up and she could feel her world stop.

"Arrange marriage?" she said to no one in particular as memories of the past flooded her.

Hector went to her bending down on his knees as he took her hands within his.

"I will go to my father in five weeks… but I will not marry Andromache for I do not love her and could never. The only woman that I want to be my wife…to bare me a beautiful children…and be my future queen…is you Pandia. I know that breaking the agreement of marriage with Andromache will be a backlash to my country…but I will sacrifice everything to be with you."

Pandia could look into his eyes and see the truth and the tightening feeling in heart grew worst. She was always the one to sacrifice everything for everyone…never the receiver and here he was willing to sacrifice everything for her.

"I am deeply sorry for being untruthful to you about my true self…put please understand my feelings for you were always true in everything."

"I'm sorry…" he looked at her, be felt as if he was suffocating that at any minute his heat was going to drop.

"But I can't let you do that…even if you could break you alliance with your intended I cannot."

He looked at her confused.

"Pandia what are you saying?"

"I am saying that I am not an mortal Hector…I am a immortal…a goddess…and that I am married to Ares."

He looked at her hoping that everything that she was saying was false…but looking at her he knew that she was telling the truth.

"Everything I said about my relationship with Ares and about me was true except for those two things. I won't allow you to break your arrangement…I couldn't have that on my consciences…"

"But your feelings for me are they not real?" he said he needed her to say that.

Pandia looked at him and stood up she felt…numb and confused she was so sure that she could do such a thing now she wasn't so sure.

"Pandia please…tell me your feelings were true?" the sound of his voice was weak something that she never thought or wish to hear from him.

"Yes…my feelings for you were true…" he moves to walked towards her but she put her hands up to stop him.

"Please…Hector…give me time to sort this all out,"

"A week…I need your answer by the end of this week…but I won't give you up you meant too much to me."

She could hear him walk away and when she was sure he was a safe distance she broke down. Falling to her knees sobs of pure agony left Pandia…for the first time she was truly confused.

She thought that she had made a decision that was best for her but now with all this new revelation she was going to have to truly choose between staying true to her duties or following what her heart desire most.

**Sorry for the long update a lot of things have been going on in my personal life that has been effecting my time to write this story. I just been stress out of late and haven't really feel like writing this story at all sadly.**

**I will be up on my A game.**

**I want to acknowledge a few people…**

**Morigal2, you are simply a writers dream, your constant reading and reviews means so much too me. You have no idea how much your reviews mean too me and I thank you for taking the time to do so. You are after all my number one fan as I am with your stories.**

**Liam, your constant reminders to update this story has been heard my friend. Everyone should be thanking you for this update. And I am glad that you think that **_**Undisclosed Desire is the best on diss effin site **_**=] That is an extreme honor so thank you I will try my best to keep it so.**

**Betty Boo, you are simply wonderful! Your reviews are my highlight on Fictionpress…it shows me that I do receive some loves on that site. And thanks for showing me to the Valet Chamber=]**

**Celestial_royalty, you are the best there is no words to explain…your criticism is very important and always welcome to me. I hope my spelling and grammar was a little bit decent=]**

**benny=]**


	13. Aniron I desire

**A/N: Undisclosed Desire Part I. Birth to a Goddess is one of the many recommend stories of the month on The Valent Chamber! I'm so happy and very thankful to the readers that love the story.**

"**Aniron (I Desire)" belongs to Enya it is also the theme to Aragon and Arwen from "Lords of the Ring." **

**I thought to write this chapter in the style that Ladyjaxs999 did for **_**The Tudor Monologues **_**for Richard III/KoA/Henry Tudor. I love her Tudor fanfictions they are so brilliant. **

Aniron…I Desire

"_From darkness I understand the night,_

_Dreams flow…a star shines _

_Ah! I desire Evening Star _

_Look! A star rises out of darkness _

_The song of the star enchants my heart Ah! I desire,"_

_~ Enya_

**Day One: **_**Time **_

_"I am not mortal Hector… I am immortal…a goddess…and that I am married to Ares." _

She had no idea how much those words struck him…not even he at first could comprehend them until the next day. Hector, prided himself an intelligent man one who look first for answers before believing anything…but now he was going to have to question that.

The signs had always been there, many a times he compared her to a goddess and never knowing how far he was from the truth.

To be loved by a goddess…was praying for death itself or worst.

His mother and cousin are the living example of being in love and loved by an immortal. An each of their fate always equals the same when the love of their immortal lover ran dry…_heartache. _

Time was her ally not his …he will never have forever.

He will grow older and then go into the embrace of Hades… she will forever be young and beautiful and never feel that embrace.

The time that he would share with her would be everything to him, for her it would be a means of passing time.

Would she even mourn for him when he did come to the end of his life journey to enter another?

Or would she go look for another mortal to fell his place?

Then it was the fact that she was already married…not to any immortal…but to Ares…God of War.

There was no comparison for either of them…Hector could never fill such a role like that to Ares.

Such dark thoughts could make the strongest of man succumbed down to a strong drink with words such as these…

"_Please…Hector…give me time to sort this out." _

Time…was something he was beginning to loath.

**Day Three: **_**Power of Words**_

"_I will not marry Andromache for I do not love her and could never. The only woman that I want to be my wife…to bare me beautiful children…and be my future queen…is you Pandia."_

The powers of words were more powerful then anything in the cosmos. Not even almighty Zeus could wield such power as that or fear more then the sister Fates.

Pandia was beginning to feel the truth of these words for the past two days.

The pure declaration of love was what he was telling her…asking of her...this same declaration she had wished and prayed for was said.

And what did she do…coward away from them because the force was too intense for her to deal with.

Even after she told him about her true self he still wanted her…

"…_I won't give up you mean too much to me." _

Was she willing to give him up?

No…she wasn't' able nor will she ever be able too.

But her conscience was bothering her…was she able to put another woman in the place that she was all too familiar with?

Too know that your husband loved someone else and not you…that everyday was a consent reminder to yourself that there was someone else that was hold higher then you without the title of even being wife.

The same issues that she thought was resolved were not.

It was far fetched and she was so tired and confused…she was an immortal and yet she had no power over this situation.

If only he knew the power of his words and how much they affected her…

**Day Four: **_**To be loved by a goddess **_

He looked out in the distance and couldn't help but to think about her. This place was his special world and he had let her in because somewhere deep down he knew that she was the perfect fit.

For the past three days, his insecurity was driving him into a deep dark place that he was beginning to doubt everything and anything. So many unanswered questions bother him even worst…questioning his worth was all it took for him to get on Alcaeus and simply ride.

He had no destination just the feeling of his steed underneath him with the force of the wind in his face was all to clear his mind of the demon in the form of _her. _And here he was now in the place that so many long nights he had shown her.

He couldn't help but to think of the peaceful expression on her face, the feel of her hand resting against his. Even then she looked so mystical in the moonlight.

He looked towards his right, as if she was there beside him taking the view before them. Only to meet pure disappointment that she wasn't there. He rested his eyes upon the moon…as a child he was always mesmerized by the beauty of the night sky especially the moon.

The pure loveliness that was the moon and its beautiful silvery glow was hauntingly beautiful…_she was hauntingly beautiful. _

Those stormy gray irises and silver locks were forever mesmerized him. From the first time he meet the frantic mother embracing her lost child. She had pulled him in by her irises and the depth of emotions they played.

They were so…sad and lonely.

It was these two emotions that had sparked his curiosity…what could have caused such sadness and loneliness?

His mind took him back to festival of Venus…she had been very reserved about being escorted by him…as if someone might see them together.

Was she afraid about her husband finding out?

That couldn't be…as he thought about the play…

"By the gods…" he couldn't stop himself as everything was coming to him.

_"Did you not like the play?"_

_"Why would you say that?" she said as they seat down on one of the benches._

_"It seem that the story was bothering you...the same way my sister feel when someone miss tell a story," she looked at him, she had thought that she had held her neutral expression throughout the play...she didn't know that he could read through it._

_"You can say something like that..."_

She had been bother with the story after all it was about _**her husband and another woman. **_

Was that her reason to come to earth? Too find a mortal lover as away to get retribution from her husband for being unfaithful? It would have been easy if that was the case but it wasn't.

Forwards she had asked him an unexpected question about love…

_"Hector...what is you definition of love?"_

_"My definition of love...is when both party's can simply stared into each other eyes and have the same common mind that they love each other. Never causing any harm intentionally or antinational, bestowing a love that all you feel is happiness. Most importantly just listening to them speak, respecting and honoring the one you love, because they are your better half...that is my definition of love."_

He had answer her question and she had agreed whole-heartedly.

Why would she asked him such a question if she didn't love her... _Ares._

But then his mind went to the time when he escorted her daughter and she to the beach.

He had noticed how much the child looked nothing like her and asked about the question about her husband the way that she spoke about him seem more…hurt…tired…and cold.

He couldn't help but to think about the little details that she revealed about her marriage.

_"As I told you, I am barren, the realization came when my husband and I tried for children of our own and I still had not been impregnated… I always know that he wasn't loyal to me from the very beginning. I knew that he had one mistress that he cared for extremely more then I. Yet I did not know of the other woman, who had became pregnant with his child. Whomever the blessed woman was passed in delivery, her parents did not want anything to do with the child gave her to her father. When I first lay eyes upon her, I never thought I could love something so precious in my whole life; that I wanted her name to reflect how I felt. I gave her the name Airlia and ever since then she has always been the center of my universe."_

_"Everything I said about my relationship with Ares and about me was true except for those two things. I won't allow you to break_ your _arrangement…I couldn't have that on my consciences…"_

But what did she feel about him?

Did she love him?

Did he love her?

_"This person that you speak…do you love him," all playfulness left his voice as he looked at her as if his life depended on it._

_"Yes…the person that I speak of…he is the man that holds my love and my soul…and I am staring at him now."_

Then his thoughts went to that frightful night that was the caused for him to questioning himself now.

_"Pandia please…tell me your feelings were true?" the sound of his voice was weak something that she never thought or wish to hear from him._

_"Yes…my feelings for you were true…"_

Yes…she loved him there was no doubt neither his love for her.

Yes…he was worthy for her love because he would never hurt her for she was his better half. And that would mean that he was hurting himself by hurting her.

He was to be loved by a goddess and she was to be loved by a man.

**Day Five: Missing **

Pandia had returned home, getting everything ready for Ares return. It had been nearly months that she had set foot in _their home_. A place that never truly felt like her home despite the many years that she's been married to Ares. She felt more at home in her garden with Hector and Airlia.

Hector…she couldn't even say his name without feeling her heart pull. She felt so lost as maids and guards rushed around her asking questions as where to place things or disposed of.

She didn't care.

Invites to festivals and ceremonies.

She didn't care.

Mail from her family.

Sadly…she didn't care.

She walked to her daughter chambers the sound of her baby laughter was what she cared about. Opening the doors the sound washed over her like fresh spring rain.

She could see Airlia with her maids around her playing with the white elephant and tiger that her uncles sent to her for her birthday. But along with the toys she saw a wooden toy in the shape of a stallion.

Pandia walked towards her daughter with her eyes locked upon the toy.

"Mama!" screamed Airlia as she ran to her mother.

Pandia picked her daughter up as he eyes left the toy to look at Airlia.

"Mama come play with me," her Airlia smiled.

"Of course dearest," she said as she walked them back to the area that Airlia was playing.

"Mama you can see my new toy," Airlia said excitedly as she grabbed the wooden horse.

Pandia eyes lay upon it…there was no doubt having the person who made it but she had to hear _his _name.

"Who made this dearest?"

"Prince Tigerclaw," her daughter smiled brightly and Pandia couldn't help but to laugh at her daughter nickname for Hector.

She played with her daughter but her mind was always on him…

Wondering did he miss her?

Did he hate her?

Did he still love her the way that she loved him?

After fighting the battle within herself she simply placed the toy to one of the maids and stood to leave.

In the safety of her chambers Pandia couldn't help but to laugh…and laugh…and laugh to the point that her laughter became tears.

She missed him.

He was the missing piece…and she needed him.

She loved him…and she didn't care.

She didn't care if he was mortal or not.

She didn't care about others and what they may think.

She didn't care!

She didn't care…because she loved him.

**Aniron…I desire…**

Today was the last day, her week was done she now knew her answer…what her answer should had been the night he asked her. Now as the night air embraced her and an evening star to shine upon her. There was no coming back on this road that she was to walk. The only thing she hoped was that she was going to have someone by her side on this journey.

She knew he was there from the way her soul singed throughout her. He was quiet and she had yet turn to face him but she knew he was there. She turned to look at him there he was in his entire splendor. She could give a remarkable speech as to why she loves him and why she needs him. She could tell him the dark thoughts and the trepidations that she had been feeling for the past week.

But actions were louder then words and she couldn't stop herself from running to him. He too could tell her his trepidations and his insecurity of his love for her, giving her a remarkable speech too.

But having his arms around her was all that he needed to confirm everything that they wanted to say to each other.

"I need you,"

"As I need you,"


	14. Cosmic Love

**A/N: **_**Cosmic Love**_** belongs Florence and the Machine **

Cosmic Love

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes_

_I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_

_I tried to find the sound_

_But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_

_So darkness I became_

A single kiss could mean so much when it's by someone that held your heart, a touch could awaken the deepest passion within you that it rules out the other emotions within you. Pandia was experiencing that now…it was foreign to her body, never once was she touched with such care and consideration she was so used of being in pain and feeling the dirty touches of animalistic lust that it was barren of the touched of love.

Her skin heated at his innocent touched, she could feel a blush come over her…by the gods how long was it since the last time that she blushed; she looked up at his clear blue eyes. Honesty, compassion, intelligence and bravery was what made him the man that he was and the man that she loved; but when he looked at her it only held warmth and loved nothing like the cold and indifferent stare that she was used too.

Hector could drown in her eyes and never feel any more happier then the thought of such a creature as she could love a man like him. Beautiful and exotic she held these characteristics but that was not what made him fall in love with her, it was the fact that she possessed one of the most beautiful souls that he had ever seen before. Making her as rare as the silver strings of her beautiful hair.

Her scent was intoxicating to his senses as he held her close to him; she was soft and fragile in his strong arms that she deserved to be handle with extreme care.

"My love," he whispered in her ear the sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine only making her want him more.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure that you want this if not…" she placed two fingers to quiet him she placed her lips to his as she kissed him it was tender and soulful he held her closer to him.

Breaking the kissed he looked down at her as she looked up to him, she gave him the smile that sent his heart racing like millions of chariots.

"I want you," it was barely above a whisper, he smiled at her and captured her lips again.

Never had she been kissed like this, compared to the many kisses that she experience in her life; none could revel to the one that she was sharing with her Hector It was pure yet strong… breath taking in every way imaginable and yet sweet, if this was how a kiss should be then she would stay in this embraced forever.

She could feel his fingertips lightly caress her back her reaction was only to move closer to him. Removing her hand from the sheet the only thing that was keeping her modest in front of him. She wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her close to him; slowly he laid her down on her back as he was on top of her making sure that she was comfortable underneath him.

He broke the kiss as he trail them from her lips to the curve of her cheek bone, down to her neck. He was taking his time worshiping her body and her beauty in his kiss.

She held her breath as he moved down to the valley of her breast, she ran her hand through his hair as he took her right breast in his mouth a moan escaped her lip.

It wasn't like a baby that was hungry for its mother's milk…

No, the way that he kissed and sucked her breast was that of a man who was enjoying a fine wine and didn't want it to end.

When he was done with her right breast he moved to her left taking the same extra care with it like he did the other.

Her hands left his hair as she touched his broad shoulders as he moved down her body kissing softly.

His hands leaving a sensual trail down her body that only made the sensation irrevocably pleasurable.

When he came to her thighs his hands hand rubbed them as trying to remember every little thing about her body; from her curves, to the shape of her legs anything to embedded in his memory.

Moving to the inside of her thigh he placed a butterfly kiss on them she reworded him with a moan.

As he came closer to her womanhood the beautiful spice scent of her clouded his mind.

He kissed her between her lips it was gentle yet fell with such yearning; her hands were stuck in his hair as a moan came forward from her lips.

His tongue slide inside her, the motion was slow picking up his tempo, her juices was holy and he was the privileged one to taste such a divine substance.

Pandia on the other hand never experience such rapid emotions that were invading her body by his touched.

It was all that she ever imagines yet...more this was a beautiful acted of a pure love that she had never experience in her life.

Her stomach tighten as an electric surge went through her, he was on the break of her organism.

Hector could feel how her walls tighten around his tongue, a sure sign that she was about to come only making him quicken his pace.

Then...something wondrous happen it was like an outer-body experience that she was going through. She couldn't even recognize the sound of her own voice as all the emotions that were bottled up burst within her.

Her breathing was hard sweat cling to her body, as she tried to understand the mind bogging orgasm she had ever had.

Hector kissed himself back up to her, she was expecting that smug smirked that a certain individual would have on his face.

It wasn't there.

The look of pure concern and love was all that she saw in his glazed as he stared down at her.

One single tear fell from her eye; it was a sign to her that was the only tear that she would ever experience when she was with him.

Hector seeing the tear from her eye he bent down and kissed it, never did he wished to see her in tears it made the craven in his heart hurt at the fact that something sadden her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him, this kiss better then the last was all that she thought.

"Pandia are you ready my love?" he said as he removed a single strand from her face, she nodded her head.

He grabbed her left leg in his arms as he positions himself; Pandia took a peek down and wished she had not done so.

His member was the same equal to his that would mean that it was going to be very painful for her in a few days. But then again, Hector wasn't him...so she knew he was going to do everything in his power not to make it painful.

He slides an inch of his member in slowly for her; after all it had been two years since she had any type of intercourse.

It hurt less and when she got comfortable he slide his whole member in her, wrapping her legs around him he begin to move in her.

By the gods...was the only thing running through her head, as he moved in her his strokes was long, strong, and not missing any spots.

It was as if their chemistry was perfect and intoxicating to the other, she didn't need to tell him when she wanted him to go deep inside her when to go hard.

It was as if he knew exactly what to do and when to do, her legs was like a second skin around his waist as she held him closer to her.

She kissed his arm with her own butterfly kisses, thanking him for loving her, for treating her body the way it should be handle.

Every thrust he gave her hit a spot making her head shot up to the point that she was really seeing the heavens. His kissed was breathtaking; making her want to take air that she might actually blackout if she didn't.

Her juices was like a waterfall all over his member leaking into the bed sheets as the smell of passion and desire was written all over in the air.

When they were coming to their point, Hector begins to move faster within her as she keeping up with his movements.

And when they both came, the sound that they made sounded sweeter, richer then the Muse could ever harmonize together.

For the second time that night Pandia had an earth shedding orgasm of epic proportions.

She never dares to speak aloud to anyone about such, not even her beloved Bellona who knew her darkest thoughts and secrets. She didn't dare think about it herself, but there were times in her darkest moments when it would show up before her. The fact was Pandia never really thought that she was really all that beautiful.

It was a sin to any goddess to think such about their-selves, especially her but the truth of the matter she did have thoughts about it.

They came more at the beginning of her marriage, the more he insulted her, cheated on her, the more that she realized that she couldn't have a child of her own, she begin to have these thoughts.

It came worst when she saw herself after him beating and raping her, when she saw the hideous creature in the mirror with blood shot eyes, a swallow faced and the dyed blood.

The sight scared her more then anything in her life...

But now?

Now...she felt like a seed being showed with rain and blossoming in the spring, she felt beautiful...young...and tired in the good sense.

And for the first time in her whole life she was truly happy.

Nested into her beloveds strong arm, no longer did she feel anything could go wrong as long as she had him by her side that was all that matter.

She felt at home in his arms the warmth of her mothers in his embrace, the protectiveness of her father's in his stare.

He was everything that a lover...a husband should be and she was happy that she fount him.

Snuggling closer to him her head rested on his chest, she listened to the sound of his heart...his beautiful heart.

She kissed his chest and feel into a peaceful sleep...something that was a first for her.


	15. Reflection on Passion

Reflections of Passion

"_In one rare moment a light came before me and gave me something that was unknown to me before…and I fount myself no longer lost or alone in the abyss of my heart…"_

_~ Pandia _

Pandia couldn't help herself from staring at one of the most handsome men in all of her acquaintances. And the fact that he was hers and vice verse was simply perfect in her eyes.

Words could never describe how much she love him…how grateful she was too have him in her life…that she would cherish everyday as if it might be her last time seeing him.

As she lay there transfix at her beloved Hector she couldn't help but lose herself.

He was mesmerizing in his sleep…his features were relaxed his breaths were slow and calming the rise and fall of his chest was that of an ocean tide when the moon was out.

But even in his sleep he looked a true prince…regal in every sense of the word. And she loved it…wrapped in his strong arms and listening to the beating of his heart.

She trace her fingers over his strong jaw line bending her head down she placed a kiss tracing it. She ran her hands through his thick mahogany hair lightly taking in everything that was him.

His arms held tight to her she could feel his hand moved up and down her hips.

Her eyes rested into clear sky-blue eyes that were so recognizable with a smile on his lips.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to wake you," returning his smile.

"Don't be love…I'm glad that you did," his hand brushed against a cheek of her butt making Pandia blush.

"You look beautiful when you blush" he said with a mischievous smile to accompany his handsome features.

Her smile widen as she placed a kiss on his lips…

"Thank you" she placed another kiss on his lips it was soft and slow entrancing in everyway imaginable.

"I wished to always wake up like this everyday" he said when their kiss ended,

"Come love lets not waste the day by laying here…"

"I wish to waste the day too lay here with you"

"Come lets bath and go outside for a few minutes and then its whatever you choose." Pandia was rising up from the bed as she looked at her lover smiling.

"Whatever I choose" Hector gave her one of his most shifty smile causing Pandia to giggle.  
>"A goddess promise" holding her hand up.<p>

"Then what are we waiting for," as he jumped from the bed and carried the laughing goddess to her bathing chambers.

In the bathing chambers Hector seat in between Pandia as his head rested against her chest. She took her time to wash him taking in the pleasure of Hectors hands resting against her thighs.

"Tell me about Olympus Dia…is it everything that the poets speak about?" he said trying to district his arousal from her touches.

Pandia smiled as his question brought back a time when she was first brought to Olympus and she had asked Hermes the same question.

"It is everything and more…a marvelous sight to see as you come across the great palaces of ever immortal," she said as she washed him brushing her hands against his fine muscles.

"What about your immortal friends…I feel that I am more acquainted with your mortal and immortal family."

Pandia smiled as she thought about her beloved friends…she had spoken little about them to Hector seeing how the time was wrong…but now it was different.

It was only right for her to speak about the ones that she loved almost as much as her love for Hector.

"Where can I start…hum…Hebe is one of the sweetest souls to ever walk Olympus there is never a moment that she doesn't have me laughing. But even with such a sweet disposition she does have a temper…especially if she doesn't like you. She will never hide that fact of disliking you and will ignore you with all the grace she can master until it blows over."

Pandia let out a soft giggle when thinking about her friend…such a tiny and quiet woman that could raise Hades when she had enough.

Hector smile, he was not surprise that the goddess of youth would act such away.

"Bellona…"

"The goddess of war?" he said questioningly

"Yes the goddess of war, she is by far one of my dearest friends…and my partner in crime."

Hector laughed imagining the two stirring trouble amongst the immortal.

"But seriously Bellona…is one of my truest friends that I have on Olympus someone that I can really relay on and trust…something that's very hard to find in Olympus."

Her voice became subtle…as she thought about the deceit that seems a recognizable trait with the immortals.

Hector noticing her sudden change of voice decided to switch the subject.

"Even though Ares is your husband who else do I have to fight for your attention," she couldn't help but to laugh at the thought Hector and Ares fighting.

Hector turned to stare at her a smile across his handsome face that seems to always mesmerize her.

"What would make you think such a thing my love?" she teased

She could feel his hands sliding up and down her thigh, as he looked nonchalant.

If only he knew what the effect of his hands had on her the sensation that only his flesh against hers could prove.

Fighting the blush that wanted to reveal itself to him.

"Because such a beautiful woman as yourself must have admires...something that I've notice in court. The admiration of a beautiful woman despite being married or not would have men line up in crowds to seek her affections. Hymns and songs wrote in her honor and beauty. So I figure that the immortal men must go in extreme heights to seek your attention…and that I am a very possessive man so I must know these infuriating immortals who think to seek my Dia."

"Are you sure you could take on such immortals in a fight?"

"In a physical fight…no but I would try to bring one down with me…but when it comes to loving you…positively yes I could handle such a fight."

"Your very confident?"

"A trait that you love about me." He said with a smirk that made her insides warm.

"There are the boys…who I also consider to be my most trusted friends and admires."

"And who are they?" his hands lightly touched her breast she bite her bottom lip.

"Hermes…Dionysus…and Apollo,"

His eyes shot up towards her at the sound of his father's name…but he never stopped his movements.

Pandia looked at him her hand raised as she brushed a strain of hair from his face. Leaning his head closer to her palm he kissed her pulse.

He moved down her wrist to her arm down to her neck stopping to her jaw-line placing his lips against her ear.

"I remember you saying after we bath I can choose whatever I want…"

"I also remember that we were to go outside for a few minutes" she moved away from him.

"My mortal mind complete forgot"

Pandia couldn't help but splash him Hector let out a thunderous laugh along with Pandia as they begun to splash each other.

Twenty minutes later…Pandia along with Hector were walking one of the trails to the garden. The soft breeze cool them their hands lightly touching as they playfully fought the other.

"You should wear your hair down more my love," he said as he brought a piece of her hair to his lips and kissed it.

"Only when I'm with you I will wear my hair down more" she smiled at him.

"We have been out here along time…" he gave her a mischievous look that had her blushing up a storm.

"Hector…"

"No…no…no my love wasn't it you who said I can choose whatever I wanted as long as we bath, eat, and spend sometime outside?"

"Yes…"

"Will I have been a patient man…" he walked to her his hand rested against the back of her neck as the other held close to the shell of her back.

Closing her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers lightly to hers.

The sensation of his lips against hers made something within her burst wanting to have him to herself.

Hector feeling the same way took charge of the situation before them grabbing hold of her he lifted her up taking them to a secluded area.

The feel of his tongue on hers and the sweet taste of him were driving all rational thoughts away.

Hector laid her down upon the soft grass hidden amongst the trees for the lovers.

Breaking their kiss Pandia moved her hands to undress Hectors with a fever that shock both him and her.

Complying with his beloved Hector undressed her…when finally bare to the other Pandia sinked into the soft wet grass as her hair spread around her.

Hector taking in the beauty that was before him couldn't help but to think that she was part of the beauty of nature itself.

That she fitted right in her garden…placing a soft kiss on her lips he penetrated her. A soft moan escaped her lips softly stroking her thighs he moved within her.

The feel of her could be his undoing and he would be in bliss for all eternity. She was warm, comforting, and tight the perfect combination that could make any man lose himself.

His movements inside her each thirst stretched her…pushing her body closer to his wanting to feel him in everyway. Her hands sinked into the soft ground as soft moans became louder.

Their tempo was in every word flawless…a reflection of passion that was inside of them only for each other to know.

The lovers lost within each other had not known they were being watch.

Piercing sky-blue eyes that reflected the mortal that was with _her…_

"_She has set her course…and I well respect it." _

**Today is my birthday so I decided to give you this update to all of my wonderful readers.**

**Peace and love**

**Benny=]**


	16. Do I Love You Because Your Beautiful?

A/N: "Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful?" by Rodger's and Hammerstein's Cinderella.

Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful? 

_Am I making believe I see in you a girl too lovely to be really true?_

_Do I want you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I want you?_

_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream or are you really as beautiful as you seem?_

_Am I making believe I see in you a man too perfect to be really true?_

_Do I want you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I want you?_

_Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream or are you really as wonderful as you seem?_

_~ "Cinderella"_

Do I Love You Because You're Beautiful?

Three days passed and Hector went back to the village to check on the men that accompany him and to see if any news came from his father.

Pandia decided to return back on Mount Olympus and pay her visit to her mother and siblings and but most importantly to check on Airlia and see how she was behaving with them.

She still had four weeks till Ares arrive back home and until then she was going to spend as much time with Hector as much as possible knowing that the time they had with each other would be less.

As she walked the halls of her mother's house memories of the past rushed through her; she had only been a mere girl of sixteen who once walked these halls lightly without any care except wondering when her dearest boys would arrive and what sort of entertainment they we're to partake in that particular day.

It had only been six years ago yet it felt like a century…now she walked these halls like a woman finally growing within and ready to be release. And the feeling was so thrilling in everyway imaginable.

Coming to her mother's personal chambers the guards before her bowed respectively and pushed the doors open for their ladies youngest child.

Walking in, Pandia spotted her mother looking through scrolls paying little to no attention that she was not alone in the room.

Pandia couldn't stop the smile from forming as she looked at her mother work away.

She cleared her throat as her mother finally looked up from the scroll she was currently been reading.

"Pandia," a smile came to Selene lips as she stood up from her desk and walked to her daughter.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted you but I wanted to pay a visit and to check on Airlia," she said as she was wrapped in her mother's arms.

"Interrupt me, I'm thankfully that you did I fear that at any minute I was going to scream," Selene said pulling away as she looked over her daughter.

The glows that seem to encircle her daughter seem to shine like a beckon making her beauty more ethereal then ever before. But it was the look within those gray irises that pulled her…something that she knew so well.

Love.

Her suspicions from a month past seem to creep up on her…she knew but never did she wanted to admit it out loud.

Her daughter was in love and it was not her husband that she was in love with.

And her daughter was playing with fire if her suspicions were right.

"Mama why are you looking at me in such away?" came the laughing voice of her dear sweet Pandia.

Selene slowly smiled at her daughter…it had been so long since she heard any laughter in her baby's voice.

That she didn't have the heart to voice out any questions or her suspicion.

She would only watch from a distance but when the time was right she well have to speck to Pandia on it.

Now was not the right time.

"I'm looking at you in such away for it has been long since I've seen my daughter. After all you should visit you mother more?" she said playfully

"Mama, I've seen three days ago when I drop Airlia off you cannot miss me that bad."

"And yet you are here because you wanted to see your baby?" she arched an eyebrow knowing the answer when Pandia blushed.

"Exactly so you know how I feel," as the two woman laughed.

Where is my baby anyway?"

"With your sisters in the garden," she said

"Shall we join them?"

"In a while, let us spend time together before we join them," Selene said as she walked them to one of the couches.

Pandia seat before her mother with such ease and grace that not even that not even her own mother thought that she possessed.

"How have you been dearest?"

"I've been feeling wonderful and very content," the words flew from her lips with such ease clarity that even shock herself.

She would have thought that she'd be nervous while under the glaze of her mother's watchful eye-but that was not to be.

"How are the preparations coming along for Ares arrival?"

"Everything is going along smoothly, his quarters of the house are in order for him when he return."

"How do you feel about his arrival?" it was a question that Selene really wanted the answer for. Her daughter's actions now were suspicious but she could overlook them but that of her emotional state was something that she will not overlook.

If her mother had asked her month's pass her answer would definitely been one fueled with anger and hurt. Now her answer is very shaky.

"I don't know what to feel mother…a part of me is simply tired of all his little boy antics and wish he stay away forever…yet…"

"Yet?"

"There is apart of me happy that he is coming back home," she love Hector with everything within her except for one spot that will never yield to him but only to Ares.

She couldn't understand it but she wasn't naïve that it didn't exist.

"And anyway Airlia will be happy to her father after all it has been nine months since his departure."

Hector walked into the boarding houses that his men took there lodging. He walked the stairs that lead to the second floor where his most trusted advisor and father figure Leo resided.

As he walked down the hall he was greeted by one of his men who held the expression of relief at the sight of the prince.

"Your majesty," the younger man said as he bowed discreetly making sure not to blow their cover.

"Yes," he said his tone was low for only the man before him to hear.

"General Andres ask for your presence on account of important urgency,"

"Did he tell you any of these urgency?"

"No majesty only to find you and bring you to him," Hector nodded his head as they begin to walk.

All of his men knew that their prince had token a fancy to one of the wealthiest widows whose beauty was said to outmatched that of their very own goddess of love and beauty.

None of the men had ever saw the suppose woman whom enchanted their prince with her beauty. Many of the men saw this as away for their prince to relieve himself before marrying and didn't say much as they too enjoyed theirselves with the local beauties.

But there was only one man out of all of them that expected there were something more than that.

General Andres was not known as one of Troy's greatest strategist for nothing…his greatest asset in life was his keen observation that had not only bought him fame but also saved his life on many occasion.

He was not pleasing to eyes for he had years and years of battle wounds so hideous that even the strongest of men had to look away. But his charm and wit was that of a man who was handsome and held a fury that sent fear into the heart of snakes when he was push. And when it came to Hector he held the pride and love of a father that could never be outmatched by those of blood related.

So of course when he notices the man that was his prince and whom he saw as his son spent more days gone and coming back two days prior it caught his attention.

But the glow in those pierce blue iris something that he never once saw in him since he was child made him watch close.

What caught his attention more were the rumors that spread around the men that the prince had taken one of the most beautiful women in the village as his mistress.

He assumed that it came from the happiness from the men that their prince was as much human as them instead of the god-like stature he was know for.

But he knew better for he knew the sight of a men filled with lust and desire-and it most definitely was not his prince.

No, Prince Hector was that of a man that truly fount his soul mate…Hector did not know he knew for whatever secret that Hectors had it was his secret to keep as well.

And when King Priam asked for an update for his son he took it upon himself to _make up stories _about the prince actually stay instead of telling him the full truth.

The king expected a weekly update on the prince actions and to correspond the messages back to the prince.

It was this week that he expected the message from the king and the invariable questions into which he gave the same answer too.

But Fate was not in their favor this time as he read the letter that was quit simply and frank. That he sent one of the men to go find the prince with urgency.

He didn't even know that within the few minutes that his man had ran into the prince and brought him to his quarters.

Hector walked up to the man that he consider a father and a man above men. This was particle the man that taught him everything he knows how to be the man that he was today.

"Andres, what is this important urgency that you needed to see me," his voice was filled with humor as he stopped in front of Andres.

"I have word from your father, his majesty, he has asked for your return immediately then what have been plan," he said.

"My father _asked_?" Hector said rising a questioning eyebrow.

"Commanded," said Andres

"Now that sounds more like my father-when do he wishes for us to leave?" he asked hoping that his father would want their return next week if anything.

"Tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow!" that was not what he was expecting if anything that didn't give him the time that he needed to be with Pandia.

The four weeks was plenty of time…hell even next week but tomorrow?

They had finally and fully together for three days!

"Your father wish to speed up your wedding to use the resources of the Thebans for his is having trouble with the barbarians in the north."

Hector was not simple minded with ever decision he made there was always a valid reason behind it.

He was not a man of war if their was anyway that he could stop a war from taking place he would jump on the prospect of doing so but if war was the only answer then duty called first.

"If it is my fathers well so be it we must leave the next morning," he said, "tell the men to start packing and buy supplies for our tip back."

"Yes your majesty," Andres bowed as Hector nodded his head and left his quarters.

She could hear the sound of Alcaeus thunders hooves knowing all too well whom the impressive rider of that very much impressive stead.

She had spent plenty of time talking to her mother and sisters; enjoying the time that she had with her baby as she talked about all the exciting activities she had with her aunties.

But now it seem that her nights were going to be enjoyable much like this morning.

He stopped in front of her pulling on the reigns Pandia placed it upon her to pat Alcaeus who welcome her with nuzzling his head against her hand.

"I'm happy to see you as well Alcaeus," she said laughingly then she looked at her lover.

"I hope that you are happy to see me as well my pride would be hurt of you prefer the attention to Alcaeus more then me?" she laughed.

"Who wouldn't be happy to see such an impressive being?"

Hector slid off his horse smiling as he walked towards Pandia.

"Alcaeus most definitely have ways to impress me," her smile brightens as Hector smile faded only to be replacing with something else.

She moves away from the stallion towards Hector as she looked over him questioningly.

"What is it my love?" as she placed her hand over his head as she got a better look into his eyes.

Those beautiful piercing crystal blue iris that could never lie to her nor hurt her.

He moved his head as he kissed her palm softly as he took in her beautiful scent.

"I must leave the next morning, my father commands it, he wants to have the marriage ceremony commence quickly so we will have allies to settle the uprising in the north."

She looked at him as she took in what he said…she knew that in four weeks that he was to marry she would have time with him and understand it but this was too quick…they had finally been together for only three days.

"Dia, you must understand that I must do the well of my father even if in this moment I want to rebel against it," he said holding her closer to him.

"I understand that Hector…I wouldn't want you to compromise yourself but you must understand how I feel right now."

He pull her into his embrace holding her closer to his body as if in fear someone would snatch her out of his arms at any moment. Inhaling the scent that he loved so much.

He thought that this was just one of the many tests that they were going to face in their relationship.

"I understand my love for I feel the same," he said they stay like that for sometime until Pandia pull a little from him to stare at him.

"We have faced a test before and I feel that the Fates will put us in many more…but I have faith that we well succeed each test that they place us in."

He looked at the woman before him and if he thought that he admire her strength before but now he admire her with a zest that consume him. If only they had meet in a different lifetime when they both was not committed to anyone else.

But he will be thankful to the gods that he had her now in this lifetime.

"You my love…is the embodiment of perfection…I could have never dream of such a lover as you before," he said as he rested his forehead on hers.

The sweet smell of honey and the fresh smell that only the Eastern wind could blow was all that invaded Pandia as she held her lover.

"As I feel the same…that sometimes I fear that it's not truly real that I find myself in a dream that I can awaken to at any moment.

"Then allow me to prove that it is not a dream," as his lips rested against hers for it might be sometime when the lovers meet again.

**Sorry for the long update…I know but I've been under a lazy spell that I need to get out of. Anyway hope you like the chapter so please review.**

**The next chapter "The Two Ladies of the House of Troy" is going to be juicy for Pandia meets Hectors betroths…and a scene with the two lovers that's going to make you scream. This is also the chapter of the return of….BELLONA! Yeah if you thought Ares its not going to happen…yet and I did not forget about him…for he will be showing up…no more spoilers. Also check out the New Greek myth story Ordinary Life your going to enjoy just as more like the UDD.**

**Love and peace **

**Benny **


	17. The Two Ladies of the House of Troy PI

**A/N: A little quick announcement my second semester of school started so I will be unable to update as quickly plus I have other stories that I'm working on as well and needs my attention as well. So I can't spend all my time on one certain story. Other than that I hope you like this chapter of Undisclosed Desire Part II. Love and War.**

**Love benny…**

The Two Ladies of the House of Troy Part. I

"_There is nothing nobler or more admirable than when two people who see eye to eye, keep house as man and wife, confounding their enemies and delighting their friends."_

_~ Homer _

The Two Ladies of the House of Troy

The city of Troy was the center of excitement with the arrival of their adored crown prince. All stores were closed for the day in celebration. The streets were decorated with laurel and oak leaves. The city inhibitions dressed in their finery all wearing the royal family color of indigo as they gather in large crowds in anticipation of Hectors arrival.

The palace was also filled with the excitement and anticipation of the prince, servants dashed about the palace setting up for the festival in honor of the arrival and the upcoming engagement of the prince and the beautiful Princess Andromache of Thebes.

The Queen and her daughters was gather in the Temple of Zeus as they pray for Hectors return to them without harm and to blessed him in his favor. The Queen was adamant with her prayers for she knew that Hectors stay wasn't for long for in two weeks time he would be going off to war.

This was the only reason her husband had rushed for his return and the hastening of the wedding for the alliance of the Thebans.

There were only two times that she had seen her sons go to war and each time they went she felt the fear of their return. Never knowing whether alive or died.

Her prayers were filled with all the anxiety of a mother and yet she looked every inch of a Queen that she was never portraying her fears to those around her.

King Priam on the other hand was with council as they were in discussion about the upcoming events that were to take place.

Priam was a man of many measures, yes, he had his flaws just like many man but his seamless qualities outshine those flaws. Slow in actions and angry; he was calm in his speech, with one of the most brilliant minds of diplomacy of his time.

When he felt there was no need for war he used his art of diplomacy to suit both cause…but when many seek out war he was not afraid to do such.

Him being in his war room was a clear example that he would take any measures to uphold peace in his kingdom. There discussion was light until Hector arrives then they would lie out the plans of the war campaign that was to come.

Far within the palace, hidden away from all the excitement and the only one that saw the prince's arrival, as the means of her end of her life as she know it, was the Theban princess Andromache. Ever since her father announced that she was to married the crown prince of Troy she had felt that her life was no longer hers.

For being married meant her life belong to her husband and not hers. Her fears became worst when she thought about marring the wrong man, what if he was abusive, dishonorable, and horrid? How was she going to live a life with such a man? She couldn't, she would surely commit suicide then live an unhappy life with such a man.

But those fears was put to rest when her old nurse spoke about the crown prince of Troy with such respect and honor that it was as if she spoke of an immortal.

And it was not only by her nursemaid words but also of many people spoke of Prince Hector with the upmost respect of his commendable character and handsome features.

Still that didn't mean she was going to fall helplessly in love with him…Andromache prided herself on her common sense then above anything.

Their first meeting Hector had lived up to his reputation he was personable to her and he held something otherworldly that no other could ever achieve. He was intimidating to say the least. But what was clear about their first meeting she felt no sense of attachment to him nor did she speculated he felt for her.

It was during their second meeting that everything was made clear to each other that love was never going to be an option for them. And it made her happy to feel that she wasn't the only one who thought such. And even more so that Hector would respect her despite not loving her she couldn't ask for more or less.

Still she did not want to marry him, yet she never voiced such to her parents whom say this match like gold and rubies. When he had left for the pass nine months that the prince was away she had hoped and prayed that his return wouldn't come so swift.

In those nine months that he was gone Andromache felt her fears quieted…and during that time she was taught of the ways of a Trojan Lady and the ways of the Trojan courts. Even if she didn't look forward to the marriage of Hector it was her duty to know such since she would one day be queen and the mother of the next heir. As the months passed she felt a new emotional growth within that caused even more fear for Hector's return.

Now as she dressed she felt as if they were preparing her to her to the sacrificial pyre. Her expression was neutral holding all her emotions within. When she was finished dressing her and her ladies in waiting (that were appointed to her) walked to the main halls of the palace to join the royal family as they waited for the prince arrival.

Standing beside the queen Andromache looked striking as many of the nobles stared upon the princess with admiration. She was everything that a future queen should be and the perfect mate for their beloved prince was the thoughts that ran in each of their heads imagining the future princes and princesses that would be in both Hector and hers image.

The sound of horns and the loud eruption of cheers notify the royal family that the prince had just arrived yet she could only feel it a coming to an end of herself.

Seating on top of Alcaeus in his finest armor…Hector was a sight that was imposing and regal there ever was. The thunders cheers ringed throughout the city as petals of flowers fell from the sky at the sight of Hector.

There was never a time that he didn't feel the pride and love for his people tenfold whenever he was within the city walls or returning to his home. He greeted his people with the respect and dignity that was bestowed upon them. For they were more his family then his blood related.

Even thought this moment seemed perfect, the loved and greeting of his people Hector was grateful for such a welcoming he still felt that there was something missing or more like _someone _was missing to make this moment even greater.

His mind went to Pandia…she would've made this moment simply perfect. He could imagine him and her together entering the gates of his beloved city to his beloved.

Instead of them on Alcaeus, he drew them in a chariot as the sound of his people greeted them. He could feel her warmth beside him and the beautiful scent of hers that he loved. But what would catch his eyes was how beautiful she would look as she smiled and greeted his people with the utmost respect and love.

Showing them that she was capable of being their queen and the mother of their future king. He would feel the absolute pride of walking hand in hand with her of the palace stairs as he introduces her to his family.

And yet he knew that he imagine was simply that. He couldn't do such for fate had given them other plans.

He looked down at his hand there on his left hand ring finger was a ring that was not made from this world. It was simple yet magnificent all together and he couldn't help but to wonder the night of their departure.

_Tonight the sky was clear and Selene allowed those to see her embark on her nightly duty the stars seemed to sing out their joy to their goddess as she made way for her and her beloved moon. As its rays shined upon the garden of her daughter lighting the way for the lovers to say their farewells until they met again. _

_Pandia had worn a crimson lehenga the patterns of her skirt were stitched in the zari style of gold tread as well as her choli and sari. Her sari was draped over her shoulder showing little of her midriffs and chest. Her hair was down the only set of jewelry that she wore was that in her hair, which was a beautiful gold tikka designed of stars with the crescent moon set in the middle. _

_Hector stood before her in only in his best bronze armor the deep indigo cape rested on his shoulders as he lead its way to the ground. _

_There in the peace of the garden the couple had made their vows to each other despite that they were destined for another's. In this moment they knew that they were man and wife and nothing not even Zeus himself could stop them. _

"_How well I be able to call you when I wish to see you?" it was a question that had been plaguing his mind for sometime. With his duties at home and hers there was never really going to be anytime for them to spend._

_Pandia gave him a reassuring smile as she revealed the ring placing it on his finger Hector looked at her questioningly. _

"_With this ring it holds some of my essence with the connection that we share whenever that you need me or call I will feel it. As you will feel it whenever I am near." _

_Hector broke their gaze as he stared down at the ring that seems so ethereal and yet it was. Glancing back to her he felt selfish for he should have given her something. Pandia smile became a frown as she felt her lover's disappointment and self-reproached._

"_What is the matter Hector?" her voice was filled with concern as he looked at her._

"_If I would have known that we were exchanging gifts I would have brought you something. It is not right for me to receive and you nothing."_

_Pandia smiled at him, it would be just like him to never thin of himself it made her love for him to sore to even more new heights._

"_Please love…you have given me more and beyond then anything it is I who wanted to show you my appreciation." _

_He looked at her and couldn't stop himself for wrapping his arms around her bring her closer to his person._

"_My beautiful…beautiful Dia...my beautiful wife" he whispered in her ears he could feel her arms wrapped tightly around him. Looking down he could see those beautifully enchanting gray iris staring at him and couldn't help but to place his lips softly against hers as she did the same._

_There in the peace of the garden and the soft lunar lights the lovers kissed for what would seem their last until once they meet again._

Hector quickly came back to his senses yet the warm smile still grace his countenanceas he felt the warmth of the ring embraced him telling him that he was not alone.

On Olympus, in the house of Ares, Pandia watched Airlia and her ladies play in the great room. Three days on Olympus felt like an eternity for her there was simply nothing too do…Hermes and Hebe was always busy, Dionysus was at one of his many festivals, and Apollo was at Delos for his yearly festivals.

The one person that she truly without a doubt missed was her Bellona who was with Ares and Venus. And Hector…he was probably at this moment with his betroths a thought that with everything in her she tried to avoid. She took the time of writing to her mother and family back in India hopping that they were in better spirits then she was at this moment.

The festival was everything grand from the richness of the wine to the upbeat of the music. He nodded his head as each noble passed him and greeted him with welcoming and praised for the upcoming wedding. Glancing at his betroths who was seated to his right; she looked everything of dignity and bounty.

She greeted nobles with ease that held a subtle authority everything that was expected of a queen. When they had greeted the last of those who approached them and when he felt no one was paying them any attention Hector felt he should speak to her.

Andromache had been silent since his arrival; he could tell that she was uncomfortable and he didn't want her to feel such with him. Even if they didn't love each other it would be best that they were comfortable with each other.

"I hope the wine is to your liking," he said trying to make small talk.

"Thank you your majesty, it is," she said Hector frown he didn't want her to use any title with him.

"Please call me Hector and I will call you Andromache…there shouldn't be any titles when we talk," he said taking a sip of his wine.

"I remember you saying that only when we are in private we would use each other first name," she counter he couldn't help but to smile.

"Yes…but I'm breaking that rule," his voice was filled with humor.

Andromache heard it and looked at him…this was not the prince that she meets those passed nine months.

"I see…" as she took a bite of her fruit.

"Andromache I know you do not wish for this match nor do I but we cannot always have this uncomfortable tension between us."

"I do not understand what you mean, your majesty," she said Hector was about to say something when they were interrupted by another noble.

Later on that night, Hector walked back to his quarters the guards that guarded his chambers saluted the prince as they open the chamber doors. Within his quarters was General Andres standing in the center of the room in deep thought.

"Andres," Hector said as his mentor and father figure turned and looked at him.

"Hector," he said bowing his head to the prince.

"I'm glad you're here I must speak with you in confidence," he said

"What is it that you wish," he said as he eyed the young man before him. There was something on the prince mind throughout the day.

During their trip he would notice the prince stayed up longer in the nights watching the night sky intently with a smile on his face. There were often times that the prince would be lost in a daze as if he was somewhere else. Sometimes he would see the prince look down at his finger staring intently at the ring that was placed on his left ring finger. Even today, as they rode through the city he noticed how the prince was lost in a daze as he glance every now and again at the ring.

Andres knew the caused for his prince to be in such a mood and the reason why he was here in his chambers.

"Does this have to do with the young woman in the village?" he said getting to the point.

Hector wasn't surprise by the comment that came from Andres…he knew sooner or later that his mentor would figure it out…well half of it.

"Yes, and that is why we are only speaking in confidence no one is to know and nothing is to leave this room."

Andres nodded his head.

"I need you to go to one of the best artisan in the city and have them craft a ring for me. Let it be known to him that his work has to be confidential no one is to know about this ring no one Andres."

"Yes your majesty," he nodded his head, "And after the ring is made do you wish for me to send it to the young lady?"

"No I will personally see to it,"

Now this time caused Andres to be surprise as he looked at the prince then he looked down at his finger where the ring was placed. He might not know anything about jewelry or gems of such but he knew that the ring that his prince wore was not from a mortal.

Hector noticed his mentor looking at his hand and he let out a sigh.

"In given time Andres," he said looking him in the eyes.

Andres simply nodded his head giving the prince a bow he left Hectors in his chambers. Hector let out a sigh there was no need for him to worry about Andres; he knew that he could be trusted.

Taking off his armor and placing it on its stand he removed his outer cloths and walked to his bathing chambers. Washing away the stress of the day and the worries that clanged to him Hector mind went only to his beloved. Wondering what she was doing at this moment, did she miss him like he did her?

He looked down at his finger as the ring stood out…he could always call her only for a minute he could see her. His right hand turned the ring back counter clockwise like she directed him.

He waited hoping that she would appear to him any second…she didn't he let out a disappointed sigh as he stepped out of the bath and grabbed his robe. Stepping into his chambers frustrated he grabbed he night pants as he threw the robe dejectedly across the room…when…he heard a laugh…a soft laugh that he knew all so well.

Exhaling he turned around and there on the bed was his beautiful Dia. She was laid across the bed in her own nightwear with a smile on her perfect face.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting," she said with a mischievous smile on her lips. The excitement of her being there and seeing her made him rushed towards his bed. Moving himself on top of her he placed a soft and pleasurable kissed which she accepted.

"I've miss you," he said as his hand ran softly through her hair.

"As I've missed you," then a soft giggles started to come to her lips as Hector tickled her.

"This is for having me wait," he said laughing along with her as she took it upon herself to do the same to him.

When the excitement boiled down the couple was in each other arms. Hectors arm wrapped around her securely as her head rested on his chest. They were content in each other's arms.

The silence between spoke all the words for them and much more yet there was something that was troubling him. Pandia could feel it and she made it known.

"What is troubling you love?"

"When you fount out about your arrange marriage how did you feel?" Pandia looked at him.

"At first I was mad, my parents never warn me that I was to be married or for that matter to someone not of me chosen. I was heartbroken at the fact that I might not get the chance of finding someone that truly loved me for me. But I couldn't linger on such thoughts anymore…my fate was to be married to Ares and I was going to make the best of it."

"What made you come to that point?" he said looking down at her.

"I thought about my mortal parents, they were arranged yet they loved each other as if they had chosen each other instead of being forced to wed. I thought when time passed me and Ares would get to that point but we never did. Why do you ask?"

"Its about Andromache…I know that I can never love her but I do want us to at least be comfortable with each other."

Pandia couldn't help but to think of how honorable he was…and it made her love for him seem to over-flow.

"I've been in her shoes, she feels her life is not her own that it belongs to you now and she resents it. You must make it known to her that it is not so, that she has her freedom and independence in this relationship. Make her feel that she does have much right of say then you do."

"I've told her she has freedom to do whatever,"

"She doesn't believe you and she has right not too…you must show her."

"What else must I do?"

"Show her the respect as well as being honest with her…then you will gain hers even if you do not see each other like a lover these are the most important elements in your arrangement."

He looked at her and he could hear the underlay meaning to her words. He knew all to well that Ares must have never done such to her.

"We must make sure that we are discreet…for no wife wants to know that there is always someone else above them."

Hector held her close to him as he listen to her words of wisdom.

"Do you know that I love you Dia,"

"Yes… I know,"

"Well I'm saying it again I love you," he said as held her close to his person and fall asleep with his lover in his arms.

"I love you too," as she closed her eyes enjoying the peace of being with her lover.

**I decided to cut this chapter into parts the next part Pandia and Andromache well meet…Hector have a little surprise…and Bellona will arrived and she well meet Hector…this is going to be epic.**

**Also check out undisclosed desire dot webs dot com it has been redone and your going to love to see the pictures of the House of Troy.**

**Love benny =]**


	18. The Two Ladies of the House of Troy PII

**A/N: Here is the second part of **_**The Two Ladies of the House of Troy**_**. Please read and review.**

**Benny**

The Two Ladies of the House of Troy Part. II

"_There is nothing nobler or more admirable than when two people who see eye to eye, keep house as man and wife, confounding their enemies and delighting their friends."_

_~ Homer _

It was a sight that he could wake up too every morning till the very end of his days. Tucked in his arms protectively and peacefully sleeping was his Dia in all her wondrous beauty. There was always a soothing feeling that came over him when he watched her sleep so peacefully within his arms.

He brushed her silver tresses from her face taking in every curve of her bone structure to every slight muscle movement her face made. He noticed simply things about her that many might over look.

For instant the tiny beauty mark next to her eyebrow, to the slight dimple on her right check. Such little things that made her more perfect in his eyes then any woman could ever achieve.

He watched her for sometime as the sun being to slowly rise in the sky to bring another day and new troubles. Hector look to them with anticipation for just waking up with Dia gave him the strength to face them without any fear.

Did he worry that one of his servants may come in to see him holding another woman in such a manner? No, if anything it made it even more enthralling at the very thought to be caught in such a manner as this, but he couldn't do such to Dia.

He knew that she was mischievous to an extant a side that he loved more then her sensible side, but he would never say such, for knowing her she would do everything in her power to play a trick on him every turn she got. Knowing him he wouldn't complain for he might take part in it along with her.

He looked at her as he caressed her cheek; just enjoy her company before they went on their way for the day.

"How long have you been looking at me?" she said quietly eyes still close as she snuggle closer to him.

"For an hour," with a smile on his face.

"Don't you have anything better to do then to look at me," she looked with a teasing smile on her face.

"Ah, there it is," he said softly the smile still in place.

"What?"

"Your smile…the reason for me to look at you," he said.

Pandia moved her head up a little as she looked at her lover her hand softly caressing his cheek. Hector lower her head to place a kiss on her entrancing lips.

The kiss was soft and slow they didn't need to rush their actions in fear of missing something new about the other when they did parted lips it brought on a new sense of energy.

"Do we have enough time before your male servants arrive?" she said with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"There is never enough time when we partake I such actions," he said with a disappointing smile seeing that the sun had fully risen and at any minute he would be preparing for the day.

"Unfair," she said wiggling a little knowing the effect that it held for her lover and she wasn't disappointed.

Hector with all the control that he could master turned to his lover with all the care and a stoic face even though his body was betraying him more in action then words.

Pandia still holding the mischievous smile on her lips and laughing eyes looked to him. It was a look that could be a man undoing and she knew it.

"It is taking everything within me not to have you this very minute and your actions is not helping at all," his face was stoic but his voice was filled with laughter.

"That was the point my love," she said wiggling a little more until she was flipped on her back with Hector straddling her. His hands held hers in place as he looked down at her never once did she expect such an action from him and how it heated her up with such yeaning for him.

"Believe me love, you are not the only one yeaning so am I, but there won't be enough time for us to do such. You have made me a very selfish and spoil man; a few minutes well never do for you or me. I want to take you to new heights of passion until the morning light. Promise to wait till tonight and I will fulfill what ever you wish for me."

The seriousness in his tone and features was all the confirmation that she needed to control her urges.

"I'm holding you to your word," she said dejectedly.

"My word is my word, my love," he said with a smile.

Pandia left the comfort of her lover arms to now walked the halls of her home. Everything changed since she return back from earth, many years she saw her home cold and distant nothing warm or comforting. Now she realize she was simply comparing the house to her emotions.

The house was cold, because her love life was as cold as the marble and granite that made up the palace. There was no warmth, because she didn't feel that warmth of love. The house was lonely, because she didn't have someone by her side.

However, everything was different and her intake on everything had changed and she knew it.

As she walked her imagination seem to go on a rampage as she thought of what Hector had for her tonight.

Her body could still feel the warmth of his body on hers the smell of sand-wood on his skin and the sun in his hair.

She could still feel his firm lips place on hers and she couldn't help but to think where she would love them somewhere else on her person.

Walking into her room Pandia paid no attention to her surroundings still lost in her musing that she paid no attention to the figure that stared amusingly at her.

"Ahem,"

All thoughts disperse at the sound of someone clearing their voice. Her heart begun to accelerate as fear and anticipation merged into one as her thoughts turned to one person…

Ares.

She inhales all the while closing her eyes as she turned towards the direction of the noise.

Opening them, she couldn't help but to let out a scream of excitement at the person that was before her, which her reaction was greeted with the same.

"By the gods, Bellona!" Pandia said as she held her friend close to her person.

"The same for you Panda," said Bellona squeezing her friend in their embrace. After being away for over some months it was a welcoming feeling to see someone with an ounce of sense.

They pulled back from the other taking in the other person to see the difference that might have changed since the last the saw one another.

Bellona was still the same in Pandia's eyes beautiful, strong, and mischievous since the last time they talked before she went on one of Ares war campaigns.

Unlike her friend who saw no change in her, she on the other hand notices the difference of her dearest friend. Before she had left Bellona had her suspicion, but now this was something completely from what she was expecting.

This wasn't some naïve love phase she had experience with Ares and thought that Pandia was now into.

No.

This was love in the rawest form, the very essence of it surrounded Pandia and made her even more beautiful then she already was. This was something that made her even more worry about the safety of her friend, but also made her protective then ever.

Then something clicked within her.

Where was she coming from at such a time in the morning?

A mischievous smile graced her as she released her friend from their embrace all the while folding her arms.

Pandia knew that look all to well as a smile came to grace hers.

"Where are you coming from young lady?" Bellona said in a taunting tone.

"I don't understand your meaning?" Pandia move to lain in her bed with Bellona following along.

"You should understand my reaction when I came into your room and saw that you weren't here. I had plans to wake you up with a surprise of the grandest proportion only to have you missing."

"How long have you been in my room?" puzzlement was in her tone.

"A near two hours," Bellona smiled.

"Oh my," Pandia blush as her hands rested on her eyes.

"Where have you been? Were you with your lover?" steamer Bellona as her smile became wide with all the anticipation.

"You must not tell a word to anyone," said Pandia as she looked at her friend with all the seriousness she could master.

"On the lives of my children," she knew that Pandia had a lover but she needed to hear it come from her lips.

Her resolved was set in helping her friend, a dear friend that deserved all the happiness and if that meant she was going to help her and her lover and betray Ares. By all means she was going to do such…how many times did Ares betrayed the ones he calm to love? She really couldn't compare Pandia situation to Ares. Ares could fall in and out of love so easy, while Pandia was definitely in love and it was going to take heaven and hell to get her out of it.

"I've been with my lover," she whispered softy causing Bellona to scream her excitement with one of the pillows.

Pandia couldn't help but to laugh at her friend reaction. Then again she wouldn't expect anything less then that since Bellona was serious adamant about her finding a lover in the first place.

"I want to know everything about him?" said Bellona.

"There is no words that could do him justice…he is beyond men and immortals alike," she said with a smile on her lips as she thought about Hector.

"He carries himself amiable in his actions and words. He treats me with the most ultimate respect and love, but not only that he is wonderful with Airlia."

"You had him around Airlia?"

"Airlia is the reason we meet," she begun telling the story of how Airlia walked off from her in the temple while she was speaking to her looking franticly for her to find her with the handsome gentlemen.

Pandia went on to on to tell her friend her friendship with Hector that led her to admire and slowly to love him. She spoke about the night when she fully had the courage to tell him that she love him to the point were they both revealed their true selves. She spoke about that week in great detail speaking about her want and fears.

All the while she talked Bellona couldn't help but wish blessings on the man that brought her friend so much joy and love. The very sight of Pandia and the room was intoxicating with the feel of Pandia happiness. She had to lay eyes on the man responsible for the change within Pandia.

"I must meet him Panda," she smiled tying her best to be charming.

"How about tonight?"

Hector listens intently to the discussion of the upcoming campaign against the northern raiders who thought to antagonize the Trojans. He seat at his father's left while his brother Helenus seat to the right of their father, his youngest brother Troilus set next to him. Troilus seats there quietly his eyes downcast with a solemn expression.

He knew all to well his younger brother despised coming to councils if war was the center of discussion. Hector could understand his brother feelings perfectly.

War was nothing glorifying and with sounds of sweet cheers, for it is dark and twisted. There is no glory killing many a faceless men and washing their blood from your skin. There are no sweet cheers, for there are only screams of agonizing pain and yells of animalistic brute that come from a soldier mouth. The first kill is always replaying in you mind until you've killed so many men that you no longer dream of such.

Only a soldier knows about the horror of war and the feeling this might be your last breath. Not pretty words of poets whom have never picked a sword up and strake down a man before them.

Hector softly bumped elbows with his brother Troilus looked towards his brother as Hector grace him with a small smile and shook his head. Small actions like this from his always-serious brother could easily bring Troilus humor, but he also knew that his brother wanted to talk to him.

That was simply in his brother actions to bring comfort when his siblings needed it and a quality that would make him an outstanding king someday.

The council went on tell it became quiet clear that Troy was to go to war and that Hector would lead the army in a week before next.

Troilus lingered quietly outside the council room waiting for his brother as he spoke to their father in a private meeting. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the doors opening and his brother stepping out head towards him.

"Troilus," came the firm tone of his brother voice.

"Hector," he said as his brother gather him in a warm embrace.

"I did not have a chance to speak with you yesterday, I am sorry for that," Hector said.

"No grievance brother, your attention was sort else where," he said.

Hector pull his brother from his embrace and smiled down at him, "Come let us walk and talk."

Troilus nodded his head as the two brothers walked towards the palace gardens.

"There must have been something interesting during my departure?" he said

"There was nothing of any interest, except the planning of your wedding to Andromache," Troilus said looking at his brother sideway.

Hector let out a soft sigh as he thought about Andromache he had yet to have a moment with her in private.

Troilus glazed at the ring on his brother's hand throughout the meeting he couldn't help but notice his brother caressing the ring every now and then when he thought no one was watching.

It sparked his curiosity to the story that surrounded the mysterious jewel. But knowing that his brother already had enough on his shoulders he would respect his privacy until Hector wished to reveal his story to him.

"I hope your trip was way more interesting," said Troilus as he looked intently at his brother.

Hector looked at his brother with a smile "Come here _handsome one," _grabbing his brother on a headlock and messing his hair up. Hector laughing heartily at his brother's jubilant yells of surrender.

Letting him go Troilus fixed himself as he playfully glared at his older brother.

"Well you allow that nickname to lay within Hades for good," his attempt of berating his brother was for nothing especially with the smile that accompany.

"I think it's a befitting nickname," Hector laughed.

"A nickname mother gave and the only one to use it,"

"Well humor your older brother," he said as he hung his arm around his brother shoulders as they both shared a laugh.

All the while Troilus noticed how his brother changes the subject so suddenly. He concluded that his trip was indeed _interesting. _

In the cover of darkness Hector waited patiently at the south side of the walls of the palace garden. All day Hector mind was consumed with only thoughts of Pandia. The yearning he felt for her grow as each hour passed the feeling of her not being be his side could be that of a man without water for days.

He needed her in the most desirable and desperate way imaginable. He couldn't even think of how he was going to survive without her the next couple of weeks when he goes to war.

He looked up into the night sky, tonight the moon was high in the sky and he couldn't help but send a humble prayer to Selene.

"Hector," came the sweet words of _his wife…_the sound of his name on her lips was the most entrancing sound then any song could ever by song.

Pandia hadn't even spoken two words until she felt herself being lifted from the ground and strong arms bending her to his person as he swung her around in a tight embrace with his lips crashed into hers. The only thing she could do was to wrap her arms around his nick and kiss him back forgetting that Bellona was there, but it was easy for her to forget the whole world when she was in the arms of Hector.

It simply felt right.

Bellona took in the scene before her as she witness the display of affection come from the couple. She couldn't stop herself comparing Pandia and her lover to that of Venus and Ares.

Throughout the four months she was around Ares and Venus, she knew there was no love there but that of physical attraction of the highest form. But this…this was a love both emotionally and physically the most beautiful and dangerous form of love.

It was practically suffocating to be in their presence. She had seen enough for her blessing to the couple as she quietly walked away and telepath back to Olympus.

"I have miss you," she said softly as they finally parted.

"As I've miss you," he said placing soft kisses on her jaw-line.

A smile came to Pandia lips as she bathed in his attention, "Hector I don't believe this is a safe area to do such after what if someone caught us?"

He pulled away from her as a mischievous smile came to his lips.

"Fellow me," he said softly taking hold of her hand as he lead her through the garden that was further from the palace and from preying eyes.

He led her to one of secluded areas of the garden where the hedges were tall and blocked view of the surrounding area. There was a plate laid out on the ground pillows thrown around the cloth.

"It might not have the beauty your garden have…" he said tactically.

"It doesn't matter," she said smiling knowing that he was coming from a good place.

He walked over to her with all the confidence with his hand rested on her arms and his forehead touching hers.

She felt warmth spread throughout her body and she felt at ease. This is how she felt when he did such a small action as touch her.

"My word is my word love and I have a obligation to fulfill," he whispered.

Her eyes shot open as she looked at the man before her as anticipation crept within her.

"Don't move," he said as his lips brushed against hers softly that the only feeling she felt was vibrating sensation on her bottom lip.

His hands stroke her arms back and forth sending goose bumps to form. She could feel her body tightening up and a warm sensation to burn within her.

His hands move to her shoulders his tumbles brushing against her collarbone as he slipped her straps from them.

All the while staring intently at her, blur and gray iris clashed with the other, yet withholding the same message…want.

"Lay down," his tone was soft yet commanding.

This was a side of Hector that she never saw before and it excited and mystifies her all at the same time.

Never breaking their stare she moved over the plate and lay down. The very sight of her in all her natural beauty was entrancing as he feasted on her.

Swiftly he removed his cloths and moved across her.

With his left index and middle finger alone he trail down the valley of her breast. Tracing her right nipple till he placed it in between his fingers and being to kneading it.

Pandia breath hitched as felt the pleasure that he was building within her. She could feel his mouth capturing her left nipple all the while matching the pressure he was giving to the other.

Her hands moved to his hair down his neck to his back leaving sensual scratch marks on his back.

She bites her lip as he switched sides and moved with the same momentum. Her chest felt numb as he kissed his way down to her stomach to her pelvic. Pushing her legs up and spreading them Hector moved his mouth to her entrance.

Softly and smoothly he blew cool air within her heated core the mixture of her heat and the cool air that he blew made a tightening feeling within her stomach and quiver within her.

A moan left her as she as her feet clenched against the ground as if steadying her from the pleasure.

Spreading her inner lips he kissed her darting his tongue out to enjoy her taste. Her body was trembling, as he moans were soft entrancing songs as each note was picked up by the southern wind to take pleasure in.

Her skin was softly shinned in sweat as the tension she felt in her lower body being chipped away by Hectors tongue. He inserted his finger within her moving with the same momentum like his tongue, his mouth was occupy with her clit as he sucked and light darting his tongue around it.

She pushed herself further within the plate the pleasure she was feeling could be compare to torture…sweet beautiful torture that all she wanted was him to be within her now.

"Please…please….please….please…my love…please I need you," she implored.

She need him now she needed to feel him within her she wanted him to feel her pleasure along with his.

Whatever she commanded he would do and when those sweet words came out of her mouth he instantly did what she said.

Positioning himself within her entrance he pushed himself within her. Pandia let out a sigh of content.

He moved in a soft pace for her to match his pace lowering himself down to capture her lips.

His hands roamed her body squeezing and holding firm to each other as their pace became fast.

Releasing her lips placing butterfly kisses and soaking her nick as he listen to the beautiful nosiest that the women he loved made gave him reenergized.

"I love you Hector…" she panted out between her moans.

"I love you Dia," as her velvet heat clutched and unclenched him.

So lost in their lovemaking they didn't know they were being watched but instead of the eyes of an immortal it was in the place of a mortal.

There was going to be no rest for Andromache tonight whether it was the stress of her upcoming doom or the heat she couldn't find any rest. She venture that the night air would ease her trouble spirit, so she decided to walk the gardens of her majesty.

She had walked for sometime allowing the cool nights air to brush against her heated skin taking in the beauty that surrounded her.

Everything was peaceful… until she heard something to cause her to stop walking. Listen intently the sound was made again. The sound was that of a woman in some sort of trouble.

Causing Andromache to be in a difficult situation, for she was far away from the palace to have a guard search the grounds and if she did go to find a guard it might be to late.

Not wasting anymore time than she did all ready Andromache followed the noise to where it was coming from.

The further she followed the sound the more it became louder until she stopped instantly…that was not the noise of _pain_ that was moans of _pleasure. _

The rational part of Andromache told her to walk away and allow the lovers to enjoy theirselves; after all they were only servants or guards with a low woman. But her curiosity got the better of her as she moved closer to see.

The sight before her was not what she expected…there in the garden was her betroth and some woman.

She knew that Hector told her she could have a lover but she never thought that Hector would take on a lover.

Andromache knew all men whether high born or not had lovers…but Hector never betrayed himself as such. He seems too above everything and everyone to do such.

But this was different as she watched Hector with this woman. Her eyes moved to the woman but she was cover from view by him.

She simply watched that was all she could do even when she know that she should turn around and allow them their privacy.

But she watched until it was over.

Andromache would think that now she would have control of her body now, but that was not to be as she stood there watching the lovers.

Still she had yet to see the woman but she could hear her and she couldn't help but to think she never heard such a beautiful voice before in all her life. A very foolish thought of her to think such about her _soon-to-be husband_ mistress.

But as she watched them she could hear their laughter that was filled with such joy and happiness. Then it became quiet between them from what she could see Hector was smiling.

A smile that was filled with earnest and comfort instead of the courtly smile he gave everyone.

It was until she heard…

"_I love you my beloved," _come from Hector was when she was able to move away.

As she walked away from the two lovers she came to an understanding within herself.

There were going to be two ladies in the House of Troy but there was going to be one lady to rule Hector heart.

And she was going to address it very soon before she gave herself to him.

**As I stated I wouldn't be able to update as quick as you want since school, but since this is my final week I decided to finish this chapter. I haven't been inspired to write Undisclosed Desire and was afraid that I was losing my love for it….but I have fallen back in love with this story with the help of The Great Gatsby Soundtrack! I love the whole soundtrack its tastefully done and there is not one song I don't love.**

**Anyway I know I promise Pandia was going to meet Andromache…well they did and didn't but they well have a face-to-face encounter in the next chapter. But be patient the next chapter is really going to knock your soaks off and your going to love me more. **

**Until then…**

**Peace and Love**

**Benny=]**


	19. The One Who Holds His Heart

The One Who Holds His Heart

"_My heart, it beats, it beats for only you,_

_My heart is yours."_

Paramore

The One Who Holds His Heart

Stares. She could feel the discomfort of their stares upon her person, stares that were mixed with judgment and pity. Hushed whispers and stoic faces was what she encountered on her first gathering since her return to Olympus and she wasn't even fully in the room yet.

Summoning all the grace and confidence that lay within her; she was going to answer the challenged that awaited her in the room. Descending the stairs with such command and poise Pandia was signaling to them that she was not a woman to be trifle with.

When her feet were firmly on the ground, she looked around the room with a amused unequal stare, which turned the tables of discomfort on them, but it was her next moved that shocked them to their core.

She respectful bowed to them, her air was not malicious, but simply that of ease and when she rose back up there was simply a smile that was neither mocking nor hateful. The reaction she received was what she expected, the stares had stopped and the whispers became still.

She moved on to where her friends were located there she was greeted with equally amused smiles.

"I believe I've been a bad influence on your behavior Pandia," said Bellona as smiled wickedly at her friend.

"I wouldn't say your influence have been bad…" which caused both woman to laugh.

"Well it has shut them up completely," said Hermes, "everyone thought you would've follow the route that Hephaestus took and simply hide away."

In that one sentence had brought her back to the one person she had forgotten. It was easy for her to careless about the situation with Ares and Venus.

Her emotional attachment to Ares was indeed complex, but when she married him she did not hold any sort of feelings of love. In the case of Hephaestus and Venus, he had come into the marriage with the most powerful feeling of love for Venus. That he was welling to blind himself of her affairs and her truth thoughts of him, yet still look at her with that love and see no fault.

"Where is Hephaestus?" she asked

"The last time Hephaestus was at court he suffered one of the most humiliating scenes that I've had the pleasure to witness," laughed both Dionysus and Hermes.

"I found nothing humorist about being publicly humiliated," Pandia looked at them. The brothers looked at her and became quiet as their eyes slowly downcast at her soft reproached.

Their once humorist mood had quickly shifted into shame at their foolish tongues. They turned to Pandia, the only person they tried to never disappoint. She looked at them as if asking to put them selves in the place of Hephaestus.

To understand his shame and disappointment and be sympatric to the only immortal on Olympus who deserved no such thing.

"We are sorry Neha," said Dionysus as he thought that just a few minutes ago these same vial people tried to do the same to her what they did to Hephaestus.

"It wasn't that humorist," said Hermes.

Pandia smiled at them as she nodded her head, knowing some of their ways were as imperfect like many of the Olympians.

"You look beautiful Neha," spoke Apollo, whom had been silent during the conversation. He had kept his eyes on her throughout his foolish brothers antics. Pandia turned to him, his eyes were an intense blue, but there was something within her as if he was searching her soul.

His stare was warm, yet there was a feeling of resigned towards her. He did not hold that look of a hopeful lover, but that of the love of a friend.

"I agree, I must say Neha there is a glow of some unnatural kind," jumped Hermes ready to return to her good graces.

"As if the Neha from the past has came back to us," said Dionysus.

"Thank you," she said

"That's what happens when you go to earth or when there is no Ares around," said Bellona distracting the others from her friend. Hermes and Dionysus laugh jovially agreeing with her assertion and throwing their own comments about the rogue immortal of war.

All the while Bellona took noticed that Apollo was once again silently looking at Pandia and it hit her just like lightning.

Apollo knew.

Bellona waited till Pandia had left the gathering and when the others were heavily intoxicated when she sort out Apollo. She watched him leave the great hall and proceeded to follow him quietly and unnoticed by the others. Coming into the hallway she made some distance between them, for there were still servants and guards in positioned.

With easy steps she followed him down the hallway, he walked with the same self- assured ease as well they turned a corner. Never missing a beat as he walked and she followed along. He turned again along with her and this went on for sometime till she noticed they were in an isolated area.

Apollo stopped in his tracks, so he knew that she was following him, good she was beginning to wonder when the all-knowing immortal was going to figure out that he was being followed.

His back was turned to her and his posture was stiff; she cross her arms over her chest as a smirk came to her lips.

"You know," she said still he did not turn to face her.

"Know what my lady," his voice was very stiff.

"Don't play coy," he had finally turned to her.

His face may have been stoic and his posture stiff, but his eyes displayed the emotion depth of regret, bitterness, love, and resigned. He had the eyes of an unrequited love.

"Yes, I know," his voice was hard.

"You know it would never have worked, you would have used each other and that love you two share would only have turned into hatred."

"I do not understand what you mean Lady Bellona," he knew all to well what she meant and if he wanted her to point out the inevasible then so be it.

"You and Pandia would have used each other against Ares, Pandia would have used you to get back at him for his many affairs. And you would have used her against him by boosting that you had succeed once again by claiming the heart of his wife, for which he has not succeed into capturing."

His look was hard at her.

"Is this still the love of Ares you still harbor or is this from experience?"

Bellona glared at him, he was trying to distract her by bring up the love she has for him.

"This is not about me, but since you've asked, yes, both my love and experience with Ares. You do not know how Ares truly feels about you."

"That he hates Hermes, Dionysus, and I that he wished for us to go to Hades," he said very nonchalant.

"Despite popular belief, Ares is intimidated by you fools," she said quietly, "after all why was he so determine in the early years of their marriage to keep Pandia away from you guys?"

Apollo was quiet as he looked at the war goddess his silence was all the welcoming for her to continue.

"Ares careless for Pandia, so why go all out his way to keep her away from you guys? He finally had something that all three of you desired and which you couldn't have. It was the first time that he felt better then all three."

The hallway became very tense and silent clutching them tightly, both of them looking at the other waiting for someone to break the silence.

"Why did you wish to speak with me," he said finally

"I'm coming to you, pleading that you keep what you know quiet, let only you and I know about this, but not Dionysus nor Hermes should know."

Bellona knew her friend darkest secrets and the compete shame that wrapped her due to Ares carelessness. And now that she finally had that single strain of happiness that Hector has given her, the gods be damned she was not going to allow her to lose it.

"Do you honestly think I would do such a thing?" his voice was tight and the stoic face of his became animated.

"Yes, in your bitterness I believe so," she said her voice matching his, "I have no reason to trust you."

"I thought your loyalty relied to Ares?" he said coldly.

"My loyalty relies only to those who I consider friends, and I consider Pandia my friend," she said.

He looked at her and he could see that it was only protection and love of a friend brought her here with him. Nothing more.

"I love her why would I do such a thing to the woman that I love!" he yells his hand came to his mouth as he turned away from her.

Everyone thought that when his brothers and himself openly declare love for Pandia that they were simply jesting. He couldn't speak about his brothers, but he truly loved the unique platinum hair goddess.

But this was the first person that he had admitted his love for her out in the opening.

Bellona looked at the immortal before her with brand new eyes. The always regal and relaxed immortal was now falling into pieces with his emotions. But it was all that she needed to know that he wouldn't say a word about her friend.

"I know you love her Apollo, anyone can see that you fools love her," she said softly, "after all she makes it very hard not to love her."

"Very," he laughed softly.

One time she was one of the other immortals who did not see what was so great about the young goddess except for her beauty and even that was seen with distained by the others who didn't think she was that beautiful.

She couldn't help but to shake her head at how foolish she was back then. If she had kept that mindset she would have been losing out on one of the greatest truest friendship she never had before.

Now knowing the greatness that was Pandia; there was something about her openness and warmth of her soul that draw you to her. Her brightness and purity shined through all the darkness and malice was absolutely refreshing. She was like fresh morning air to them giving them life in away that seemed so unnatural even for an immortal.

"You do not have to worry Lady Bellona, I was never going to tell them or anyone," she believed him after all he was the god of light and truth, he could never tell a lie.

She let out a sigh when he spoke again.

"But you must aid her quietly," he said

"What?" she was caught off guard?

"Ares will be coming back and if word ever get out about Pandia and Hector," he stopped.

Bellona knew all to well what would happen and that was what she feared more then anything.

"He has already fulfilled the prophecy,"

"How-" she was cut off by him.

"Pandia might go to you to spill her deepest secrets, but that prophecy was foretold before she was even born," his voice was tight knowing the _details_ of _that prophecy_ and _knowing _what she had _unmercifully endured_.

Bellona nodded her head as her mind went to the day Pandia had told her of her deepest shame and Ares pitiful act. She quickly focused her thoughts back to the issues at hand.

"I was going to aid her in the best possibly way I can, but my question is why aren't you volunteering your service?"

This was the second time that it became silent between them. Apollo looked as if he was trying to find the best way to explain himself as to why he couldn't help. While Bellona simply stared at him with a heated look giving him the time he needed to answer her.

"Pandia expectations of others is to unreal and even I fall short in those expectations. I can't aid her, because knowing that she chooses a mortal over…my jealousy would have blinded me. So it is better that I keep my distance."

"Hector isn't just a simple mortal, Apollo, his your son," she knew exactly who Hector was when she laid eyes on him that night.

She couldn't help but find the amusement in this whole situation, to know that your mortal bastard could win the love of the woman that you've admire for so long. A poet or playwright could come up with something so dramatic and comical as the situation they found their selves.

"Jealousy that your son was able to earn something that you and Ares failed to earn," he looked at her and she didn't stopped it needed to be said, "You almost reminded me of Ares there."

Then she turned around and walked away leaving a confused Apollo in her wake.

Something had changed in the dynamics of their cold relationship. The once stoic and indifferent Theban princess, who spared little words with him in public and none at all in private, had suddenly changed in her approached with him.

She spoke to him lengthy in public and in private she took it upon herself never to use his title. Her cold demeanor towards him had somehow became warm, yet there was still some restraint on her part. Hector was suspicious with her sudden _change _in behavior towards him.

There was something more to this story and he was simply buying time to call her out on her actions. And seeing that their marriage was in a few days and he was to be shipped off to war the next day. Time has proven once again not to be on his side.

"Hector," he smiled knowing whose soft enchanting voice belong too. Turning around he was face to face with his baby sister Cassandra.

"Dearest," he said taking his sister hand and placing a kiss on her knuckles. Her smile became bright as she looked at her brother.

"And to what honor do I receive to be in your presence dearest Cassandra," he said smiling warmly.

"Walk with me in the garden, dear brother," she smiled Hector took hold of her arm and place it over his.

It was silent between them, nodding their heads at the nobles that they walked passed in the passageway. Heading towards the garden of their mother walking with ease steps Cassandra decided to speak.

"Are you nervous about your wedding brother?" She looked up to him questioningly.

Hector smiled his eyes forward as a soft chuckle came to his lips, "Only a fool wouldn't be nervous."

"But you are not nervous when you go to war?" she said

"I try not to linger on such thoughts when going to war. One must erase all emotions and thoughts to be sound and not clouded."

He looked at his sister questioningly; Cassandra was never the type of person to bother herself with idle conversation if anything she went straight to the point. She was up to something and he was going to humor her until he found out.

"Do you plan to sneak away and go to war with me dearest?" he asked she looked at him.

"Hector I am not an Amazon," she said

"I remember fondly a little girl always threating her nurse maid that she would run away and become a Amazon warrior," he smiled.

"Who always asked her older brother to teach her how to ride a horse bareback," she joined in.

"Who took a lashing every time he aided her," he laughed remembering the time that he help her cut her hair dress in his clothing. The lashing he receives for doing so was still embedded in his memory, yet if he could redo it all over again he would.

"I am sorry brother, " she said softly.

"Do not be so, dearest, it was for a worthy cause that I receive those lashing," he said kissing her knuckles.

They continue on their walk reminiscing about their childhood and the all the mischief they caused on their poor nursemaids.

Hector laughed at a certain story about Cassandra and Troilus deciding to run away after they had light a fire in their mother's prize rose garden. And how Hector had to go find them and talk them out of running away.

Then Cassandra turned towards Hector.

"And here I must ask for your apology brother," she said a small smile on her lips.

"Apologize for what-" he stopped in mid sentence as the object or _person _came into his view. His puzzle gaze changed into that of understanding.

Andromache walked towards the siblings with the company of her handmaidens. He looked to her and then turned his eyes back unto Cassandra. She had gone far as to ask his sister to lure him to her.

He had really underestimated her to the fullest.

"Well I can now see for your apology," he said focusing on his sister. Pulling her hand up to his mouth brushed a soft kiss on her knuckles with a pleasant smile on his lips.

"Your apology is accepted," his sister smiled at him releasing her hand she curtseys to him and then Andromache.

Allowing the couple their privacy, Hector watched his sister departing form while Andromache eyes were only on him. When Cassandra was fully out of sight he turned his eyes on his betroth.

"I must commend you on persuading Cassandra to play along with your ploy," he said fully looking at her as his arms were cross.

"How do you know I persuade her into anything," she said brushing the topic over very lightly as she seat down on the edge of the fountain.

"I know my sister, she is very blunt and doesn't goes to secret lengths to tell my something," he said.

"Are you always this observant?" she said her cheeks were flushed

"Very,"

"Then you must know my change of behavior towards you," she said.

He looked at her really fully, before him was not the woman who put on so many masks that he never truly saw who she truly was. Right before him was a woman holding on to her last mask ready to reveal her, but holding back by something. And he was the person to break the barrier.

"I've notice the sudden change and it has caused me to be very curious to this change," he walked towards her. He looked at the spot next to her waiting for her; Andromache noticed and nodded her head.

"Remember many months ago when I told you that I will never love you as you wish me too or that I could not give to you every last part of me?" he nodded his head.

"I still stand by what I've said to you…I do not seek your love and hope that you stand by your words when it comes to not seeking mines," she looked to him boldly, yet internally she was as nervous then any person could ever be.

Hector looked at the woman before him; there were a few women that he placed above all else and it seem that Andromache was earning her way to his respect.

I've been on guard with you, because I don't know what type of man you are Hector," he was about to say something then she stopped him, "the people that hold you in such high acclaim our those who know you and those who only know what other say about you."

He nodded his head allowing her to continue.

"The day before you left, you told me when we are married I would have free well to do whatever I want," she asked him.

"Yes, I have no desire to subject you Andromache. When we are married we will become partners and when the Fates wells it we will be King and Queen ruling together not separately."

She nodded her head.

"Do you remember the rest of the conversation that we shared?"

"Yes, I asked that you keep your discretions quiet before the court."

"You know that I have a lover," her voice was clear.

He nodded his head knowing exactly who her lover was and he wouldn't speak of it.

"As I know about your lover."

Everything become still within him as if all his sense shut down at the sound of her words. She knew about Pandia, but how did she know, for he never spoke a word of her to no one.

"_I saw you two together here in the garden."_

And he slowly came back to his senses at her statement, so that was how she knew about Pandia she had saw them in a very _intimate moment_.

He turns to look at her the pure embarrassment was shown on her face and the confirmation that she had indeed came upon them at their _most intimate moment_.

"I did not mean to pry…" she said there in her embarrassment and Hector couldn't help but to laugh.

She looked at him as if he had gone mad, for there was nothing funny about the situation that they found their selves in.

"Why do you laugh?"

"For I am stress and I needed a good laugh," he said smiling at her. Andromache slowly nodded her head at him.

"So seeing me in my most intimate moment has change your mind of me?" he asked finding this ever so much amusing.

"I had no reason to be cold towards you. For we were both place in a situation that neither of us had any control of. My indifferent behavior towards you was my way of rebellion against this match. But you have proven to be a man of your word thus far. And also…" she stopped and looked at him.

"Seeing you two together in such a intimate moment it was very clear to me that you hold her in a very high stander, maybe even higher, but that is not my affair to tread in. After seeing you I thought for a long time about your proposition the day before you left."

She stopped once again, but this time there was a smile on her face and her hand lightly was placed on his. Hector was shock at her sudden motions throughout his whole acquaintance of her never once did she smile at him.

"I realize that is the only route suited best for us; you do not love me and I do not love you, but we can at lest be friends."

He looked at her sending her one of his warm enchanting smiles that ooze warmth into the soul.

"So you agree?"

"Yes, and when the time for us to produce an heir I well are there with no disagreement."

And he then did the unthinkable he had hugged her. Andromache couldn't do anything but feel uneasy whether to laugh at the sudden happiness of him or be in embarrassed. She didn't know which.

Hector could feel some sense of relief from the stress that his been feeling these past weeks. And finally having this conversation with Andromache he could have a clear conscience on the wedding day.

Letting her go, "Thank you Andromache, I give you my word I will not go against it."

"I have no doubts, now I must leave I'm suppose to have an audience with your mother," she said standing up.

"Shall I escort you to her?"

"No thank you, good day Hector," she curtsies to him.

"Good day Andromache," he bowed to her.

Andromache walked away knowing that their were going to be two ladies of the House of Troy, but their was going to be one who hold his heart. And she was glad that it wasn't her in charge of that duty.

Wrapped in the arms of her lover as the early lights of the morning sun warmed there intertwine nude bodies. The evenings and the morning light belonged to them; this was their time when they could live the fantasy of them truly being a married couple enjoying their time together until duty called for them to go about their day separately until evening fall again.

The solitude that they enjoy in the presence of each other reflected on their face. He bent down to kiss her forehead a smile came to her lips.

"So you two finally talk," she said her hand running smoothly through his hair.

Hector spoke about the incident with Andromache; she could see the relief on his features, for finally speaking with her.

"I'm glad, I believe this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship," she said softly.

"I believe so my love," he said kissing her again then a thought hit him. Moving away from her he rose from the bed revealing all his glory as he walked to his closet.

"Where are you going Hector?" Pandia smiled as she wrapped the blanket around her.

"Close your eyes," he yelled from the closet.

"Why should I close my eyes?" she yelled back at him.

"It's a surprise!"

"Hector you know how I feel about surprise! I do not like them," she said

"For me love! Only this time and never no more," he said playfully.

"I have your word?"

"You have my word, now close your eyes," she let out a sigh and closed her eyes,

"Are they close?"

"Yes," the soft patting of his feet moving across the room was the only sound she heard.

Feeling the weight in the bed sink a little she could feel Hector's hand-grabbing hold of hers the sensation of cold metal on her finger.

"Open your eyes," he said softly

Opening her eyes she looked down at her hand that was held with his. Resting beautifully on her left ring finger was a beautiful white sapphire ring that suited her perfectly.

She looked towards Hector whose features were bright with happiness.

"Hector this is to much…I…"

"You deserve it," he said quieting her as his hand caress her cheek, "I never felt so much joy and peace and it is because of you. You've give so much to everyone and ask for nothing in return. You are my wife in more ways than one, so it is only right that you have something that represent our union."

She smiled at him while shaking her head.

"And if _Ares _sees this ring?" she didn't like throwing Ares name in with Hector, but the fact of the matter it couldn't be help. If Ares saw this ring he would be suspicious, after all Hephaestus was no longer on speaking terms with her so he couldn't make such for her.

"Well I would feel my ego raise at knowing that my competition saw it and call for a challenged," he teased and she couldn't help but to laugh.

She looked once again at the ring and couldn't help but think that this was indeed a beautiful ring even more beautiful since Hector had given it to her. Looking back up she moved in to kiss him enjoying the feel of his lips close to hers.

They parted from their kiss, "Thank you my love."

"Your ever so welcome, now since we have fifteen minutes till the servants arrived," he gave her that teasing smile that drove her senses crazy.

"What am I going to do with you," she laughs falling softly on her back.

"Well I have a few suggestions,"

After experiencing one of the most fulfilling mornings in all her life. Pandia had washed and dressed under the eyes of her Hector and with a kiss for another time. Now found herself in the halls of her home walking towards her daughters bedroom knowing that Airlia should be up and dress and now finishing her breakfast.

Not only had Hector bought her a gift, but he had also token the liberty to buy and exquisite army set for Airlia to go along with her horse, tiger, and elephant set. She couldn't help but shake her head at how her daughter was going to react to the gift.

Coming closer to her daughter's bedroom she could hear the rambunctious laughter. A smile formed at her lips as she softly shook her head. The joy of motherhood she said silently to herself.

Holding tight to the gifts she pushed the doors open.

"What are you laughing so my-" her sentence stopped in the dead middle. Her senses became fully muted at the sight before her.

There in the middle of the room holding a squirming laughing Airlia was the one person she was and wasn't anticipating to see…Ares.


	20. Hearts a Mess

Hearts a Mess

"_Pick apart the pieces of your heart _

_And let me peer inside _

_Let me in _

_Where your thought have been _

_Let me occupy your mind _

_As you do mine _

_You have lost too much love_

_To fear, doubt and distrust _

_(It's not enough)_

_you just threw away the key_

_to your heart _

_You don't get burned _

_(Cause nothing gets through)_

_It make it easier _

_(Easier on you)_

_But too much difficult for me _

_To make you see_

_Love ain't fair _

_So there you are my love_

_Your hearts a mess you won't admit to it _

_It make no sense but I'm desperate to connect_

_And you, you can't live like this"_

_~Gotye _

Hearts a Mess

It felt like forever, yet it was only months since he had last seen her. Only his visions of her were his only source of being close to her.

Her letters were the closets to hearing her voice and taking in her beautiful scent.

He had left her in a humiliating and shameful situation, she had looked worn and on the verge of surrender when he left. The fear in seeing her in such a state on his return home was the only image that grinded in his mind every time he laid with Venus those many sleepless nights.

He couldn't face her in such a state of mind it would only add to his guilt and the long list of misdeeds that he had done towards her.

Seeing her now, his fears were put to rest.

For the first time in the many years of being with her the beauty of his wife had mesmerized him.

She was a vision of perfection. Her long beautiful silver locks cascaded like a waterfall down her back. The simply white dress enfolded her body perfectly. Her complexion seem to glow giving off a resonating light. She looked younger, restful, and something else that seem to engulf her aura that brought such…peace and happiness.

She looked so unreal to him; something that he couldn't obtain only there to teased him with its perfection.

But it became even more evident to him that he had missed her and that he was happy for simply being in her presence.

Time stopped for her. The very sight of him-her husband-felt so unreal even though he was gone for several months it had truly felt like forever to her.

She had dreaded his return back, knowing that she would have to step lightly around Ares. Furious at him, for she knew his thinking, he would assume that everything between them would return back to its former order.

But most of all yearning for his return, for she knew that one piece of her heart that belong to Ares wished for his return, missed him and all his flaws, and craved for his touches.

Speaking about his returned had slowly become something of a folktale, turning into some sort of entertainment and nothing more.

Now, it was clear, that his return was evidently _real_ and that he had really returned home.

But this time everything was different. They couldn't return to the same order that once rule their lives. No, she had changed significantly, the exposer of his affair with Venus publicly, her being on her own, and Hector were the biggest cause of her change.

Hector…she couldn't go see him every night and stay till morning and sneak back home like now. She had to be very careful in the presence of _him. _She loved Hector too much to see anything befall him at the hands of Ares.

Her eyes moved towards him, he was still devastatingly handsome, even more so then she last remember him being.

His muscles were even more defined than before, his complexion was tan meaning he spent his time in the sun training and fighting during his absence.

And his dark aura that captivated her so many years ago was even darker and more beautiful.

They both were silent, eyeing the other as if they both were imagining the other to be something else. The spell being broken by Airlia her excitement of her father's retune was evident in her voice.

"Mama! Look! Papa is home," she said excitedly.

Breaking her focus on Ares, Pandia looked towards her daughter with a smile.

Airlia had taken his departure the worst, and even with the help of Hector distracting her from her sadness...no man could take her fathers place. She was glad/hoped that he had went to see her first.

"I see dearest," she said composing herself she signal one of her ladies to grab the parcel from her hands. When her hands were free she moved towards them. Each step she took she felt her heart become heavy and her throat very tight as if some invisible hand was squeezing it.

Her scent was intoxicating; taking over his senses with such strength that it was hard to pry away. It was still lovely and exotic as the woman that was before him.

She kept a space between them giving them enough space, yet closer to the other.

They both were the pictures of collectiveness, yet underneath a raging storm of emotions took over them.

"Ares," his name sounding so foreign to her tongue.

"Pandia," the sound of his voice sent those chaotic emotions into an frenzy.

"I was expecting your arrival in three days," she said

"A change of plans, and I thought that I might surprise my girls," he said kissing Airlia on the cheek causing her in a series of giggles.

"Did you eat breakfast?" she asked

"No," he said as Airlia try to divert her father's attention back on her.

"I will go have the servants to bring you two breakfast," she said

"You will not join us?"

"Thank you, but I am not hungry, and also this would give you and Airlia time to spend together. She missed you terribly."

"Did you miss your papa that much?" he asked the feeling of guilt took over him as he thought Pandia wasn't the only one to be hurt during his absence. That Airlia who was innocent of this whole affair took on the suffering.

"Yes papa, mama, and I miss you this much," she said stretching her arms out wide to emphases her point.

"Will I miss you and your mama that much as well," he said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Allow me to have the servants bring your breakfast," she said turning swiftly before Ares could protest.

Leaving out her daughter's quarters followed by her ladies. Pandia gave her commands to a few of her ladies to go bring the breakfast back to Ares and Airlia. While the rest followed her to her chambers, within the safety of her chambers she quickly moved to her desk and pen and urgent note to Bellona.

"Andara, go to the house of Bellona give this note directly to her and stay there until she hands you another letter. Make sure your lordship doesn't see this, please be very discreet," she stressed.

"Yes, my lady," she bowed as she went to do her mistress wishes.

"You ladies make sure his lordships rooms are ready for him,"

"Yes, my lady," they bowed leaving their lady chambers in a single file. When the last of her ladies left out of her room Pandia let out the air that she didn't know she withheld.

She took deep breaths; her chest raising and falling quickly as she inhale and exhale, her body was tensed.

Emotions were in disorder swirling around within her like a typhoon; the treaty between her mind and body had expired and once more they begun to take up arms for the long awaited war.

He was perplexed by her sudden departure. He had expected that she would at lest had humor him for a while before she rushed off. He wanted to rest his eyes on her person allow himself to see the brand-new changes that she had gone through.

He knew very well that she hated surprises, unless they hold an astounding reason behind it. His reason for coming home early then expected was to see if she had missed him the same way he had miss her.

"_Papa, I miss you so much,"_ reality came back to him by those six words. She had left so quickly to give him and _Airlia _time together. The expression she wore when she notice it was him instead of Pandia sent an endearing and guilty emotions within him.

Ares had spent time with his children with Venus the first month of their departure from Olympus. Afterwards leaving them in the care of her mother Dione. His children that he sire with Bellona; he had spent the majority of his time with since he was training them.

Out of his children Airlia had suffered the most.

"I miss you to Airy," he held her close to him.

"Mama miss you too," she chimer in.

Ares looked at her taking in to what she had said.

"Mama misses me?"

Airlia nodded her head, "Mama was sad…"

"Was she?"

"Yes…Papa, I don't like it when mama is sad,"

"Me neither Airy, but I think I cause more of mama sadness then I should,"

"Papa, promise not make mama sad again,"

He looked at his daughter; her expression was purely like her mothers when she was serious as he listens to her innocent request.

He knew he couldn't promise something so simple as that, because nothing was ever simple not even for an immortal.

Despite all his good intentions he was going to end up hurting Pandia causing her more pain and suffering in any shape of form.

"I can't promise you that Airlia, but I can promise not to do it so often and try to make your mama happy. How about that?"

She nodded her head.

He kissed her daughter again causing her to giggle.

"Did you miss mama?"

The child was too quick for her age; he knew all ready that he had to keep a careful eye on this one when she grew up.

"Yes, I miss your mama,"

"How much?" she grilled her father.

"I miss your mama, like all the seven seas and the great ocean," he said Airlia accepted his reply with a smile.

"Now what did you and your mama do, while I was away," he had to distract her before his child had him baring his soul.

The sudden change brought a light to Airlia face, making him smile at his daughter.

"Mama and I went to earth!" she said excitedly

"Really?" he said seating them down in one of the chairs.

"We stay in mama's garden, we picked flowers of all kinds, Auntie Bellona and Uncle Apollo, Dionysus, and Hermes came to visit us. I played with the village children, and we went to the beach with Prince Tigerclaw."

"Prince Tigerclaw?" he said amusement in his voice as he looked at her excited features.

"Prince Tigerclaw is me and mama best friend! He."

"He?"

"Yes, Prince Tigerclaw is a man, he made me and mama very happy, while you were away," she said excitedly.

Ares laughed at his daughter, "You must like this Prince Tigerclaw."

"Very much! His handsome, funny, smart, tells the best stories and make the best toys!"

"Does he?"

"I'll show you papa," she jumped from her fathers lap and ran to her toy chest to grab the finely wooden carved horse.

Running back to her father with her prize possession she showed off her toy horse. Ares took hold of the toy, he had to say the toy was finely done and he could tell it was by a mortal. He looked back at Airlia.

"Prince Tigerclaw is the greatest," she had the look of idolization as she spoke about this _Prince Tigerclaw. _

"He must be if you speak so well of him,"

"Oh papa not only me, but mama as well will say that his the greatest,"

"Your mama?"

"Yes, Prince Tigerclaw is mama best friend as well he made her extremely happy, while you were gone," before he could retort the doors open incoming servants with trays of food for them.

He was going to ask Pandia about this _Prince Tigerclaw _later on tonight.

Bellona had sent her note as swiftly as it was brought to her. Unfolding the note she begin to read:

_Dear Pandia,_

_My friend I have to say that is one way to get a morning wake up. That was in every way very typical of Ares style._

Pandia nodded her head at that part; it was so common of him to do such. She continue to read on:

_I don't have to tell you that now you'll have to watch your steps, you must know that by now. But you must act as if nothing changes between you two. For if Ares catch wind that something is different, just like his animal the dog, his going to search for it until he seeks what his looking for. _

_Allow me to assume, that you and Hector had yet to speak about having any sexual intimacy with your respected spouse. I know in the past that you and Ares have withheld from such intimacy for long periods of time, and I also know that they resume again. My question my friend what are you going to do if Ares seek you out for such intimacy?_

She stopped reading. Bellona was right to assume that she and Hector had yet spoken about enacting in sexual intercourse with their respected spouse. It was a subject that neither party wanted to partake in, yet knew that they had to do so soon.

She had wished to speak about it soon with Hector before his wedding and Ares arrival, but since the latter arrived sooner than plan. That conversation with Hector was going to be on set aside. She knew what she had to do to protect her relationship with Hector.

She continue:

_By now you know what you'll have to do Pandia. And knowing you my friend, this is going against your pure intentions. So it is my duty as your friend and confident to set you back on your path._

_When you made this decision to be with Hector you knew the long and arduous path you were going to take. And with all the strength you decided to take this risk, because you felt something that was pure and beautiful…love. _

_For you've only felt the cold clutches of pain and the never satisfying taste of lust by a very selfish simpleton. _

_Now, you've felt the first rays of the summer sun and token your first breath of the eastern wind that has come in the form of a very outstanding man. And just like a stubborn child acts with their most precious toy you will not budge to give him up. And with this thought you know that you've just entered into an arena that goes against all of the principles that are you Panda. _

_You enter it with confidence and pious, so continue it with such decorum. And the strength and intelligence that made so many of us admire use it. For I know that you can be one of the strongest players or may I boldly say one of the best players in this game we immortals play. _

_I know this might go against everything that you believe in my friend, but sometimes we have to sacrifice our very soul for the ones we love._

Pandia had finished the letter. Meditating on the wise words of her friend. Her mind slowly going to the night that relive she was in love with Hector. She knew the risk that night for loving him and she had decided that Ares was going to be blind by her affair, as she has done with his. This new woman was brought about by her love for Hector; she couldn't give him up.

Those five days that she didn't see him drove her to near madness. Hector was the very essence that gave her life.

She knew the consequences of her love for him and she had not care-correction didn't care.

She had entered this game with confidence and she was going to continue to play it with such.

Folding the letter up Pandia stood from her chair. Moving across her room and going to the chest that she kept all her letters. She placed Bellona's note within them, knowing that every now and then she would be in need of those wise words.

She turned and called for her ladies.

"Yes my lady?" one of her newest ladies in waiting spoke.

"Theodora and the rest, bring out only my best gown that is made in his lordships favorite color. I want to look my _absolute best _tonight," she said with a smirk that could charm a tiger into submission.

"Yes, my lady," the woman smiled at their mistress, understanding the double meaning to her words as they despises to find the perfect gown to make their lady stunning to their lord.

Tonight Ares was going to learn that the girl he left many months ago was now a grown woman.

Anticipation rushed through his system. They were to dine in her quarters instead of the dining hall. Throughout the day he had thought about Pandia. Wanting to be in her company just to feast in the beautiful glow that seems to be apart of her.

Coming to her chambers the guards that were posted bowed towards their lord and master.

Ares clearing his voice signal for them to open the door. The room glow from the firelight and candles that surrounded the room. The sweet scent of lotus flowers teased his senses.

The table was fixed for two with a spread of all if his favorite dishes. He was impressed by her _sweet _notion. Caught by the sweet endearing of his wife he did not notice the woman in question stepping from the adjacent room.

"_Ares," _coming back to reality Ares followed the harmonious voice of his wife.

He didn't know what he was looking at; rather it was some perverted dream of his or that his virtuous wife had changed in more ways then he expected.

There clad in a dark crimson gown that enfolded her curves. A deep v-cut in the center of the gown and with her hair pulled back. Pandia took on the personification of the goddess of eroticism.

This was the second time in his life that he was completely speechless and it happens all in the same day.

"Pandia," he bowed she smiled as she walked towards him.

"Shall we?" she said holding out her arm for him to take.

"Yes," taking her arm within his as he led her towards the table. She smelt absolutely ravishing and it was taking everything within him not to take her there in that space. He pulled her chair out for her.

"Thank you," she smiled at him as he nodded his heard towards her as he took his seat. They seat there quietly as the servants served their food afterwards leaving the couple to their selves.

Dinner was quiet; Ares had yet to touch his food, for his eyes been stuck on his wife's during the duration of the meal.

"Is the food dissatisfying?" she asked while taking a sip of her wine.

"No, everything is satisfactory Panda,"

"So you must be staring at me?" Ares face was expressionless, but within he knew she had fount him out.

"You must have miss me Ares," her tone was that of a teasing nature.

"I believe it's the other way around," he said taking a sip of his wine.

"How so Ares?"

"Your dress for one, never in the past did you dress provocative for me when I arrived home."

"Ares you assume to much, after all who is to say that I might be wearing this for someone else."

"Like _Prince Tigerclaw?" _

Pandia could feel her mouth go dry at the nickname that Airlia gave Hector. Her heart was nearly pounding against her chest and she fear that he could hear it. She had made a promise to protect Hector from Ares and she was going to do so.

"Yes, someone likes Prince Tigerclaw."

The room was silent they stared at each other until Ares let out a great laugh.

"Pandia why are you feeding Airlie's imagination like such," he said taking a sip of his wine.

She was dumbstruck and relieve all at the same time. She had mange to divert from such a sticky situation. She was most definitely going to speak with her daughter about not mentioning Hector to her father.

"Airlia is a child and children should have room to grow in their imagination,"

"How she speak of this Tigerclaw, she speaks as if his grown breathing man," he chuckle.

"Laugh all you want, if she feel he is real than so be it," Ares nodded his head.

They ate their dinner in this manner for sometime in light conversation. Something that she had truly missed, Ares despite all his flaws was a very easy person to converse with.

"I have a gift for you," he said

"A gift for me?"

"Yes, a very special gift that I had design and made," he stood from his seat to walk around her seat. Leaning down the heat that radiated off of him sent electric sensations through her.

His hands held a something wrapped in a dark purple silk cloth. She took it from him and unwrapped it. There in the middle of the cloth was a jewel lotus flower ring of gold and topaz.

"I thought that you would have sort of reminder of your favorite flower,"

"Thank you Ares…it beautiful," she turned to look at him.

The expression that he wore was the same the night he had truly made love to her as his wife and had not called out another's name.

"I have a gift as well Ares," she said softly in a tone that made his body sing with new life.

He had pushed her chair back allowing her to move from her seat. Pandia slowly rose from her seat. Taking small ease steps towards him, she took the strips of her dress and pulled them down.

Revealing every last piece of her to him; the gold and rube waist bracelet that wrapped around her waist along with her silver tresses made her even more exotic than anything.

She was the last temptation that Pandora had let loose from her box.

When her body was inches from his she lightly place her left feet on his foot and her wrapped her right leg on his thigh. Pressing her arm around his back and the other on his shoulder. Ares placed his hand on the small of her back and the other to support the thigh that was resting against his.

She made soft cooing nose that sent shivers through him. Pressing her lips close to his she had close the distance between them.

The kiss was soft and demanding…rekindling the lost time they missed. Ares pressed her close to his person. The position that she wrapped herself in to kiss him was something new to him. And he loved it; this was something that she had to do more in the near future.

"Take…me…to…the…bed," she said in between kisses. Ares did what she said willingly; with the speed and ease he carried her in that position to her bed.

She was the first to stop their kiss kneeling in the bed in front of him. She removed the slash that held his shirt together. The opening revealed his chest with eyes on his she kissed his chest moving down each tone muscle kissing and sucking leaving her own marks on his body.

Ares let out a moan her lips lingering sending all types of bliss within him. Grabbing hold of her hair and tilting her neck towards him his kissed her with all the force that he felt towards her.

"I want you," he said in labor breaths.

"Than take me," she said with whispered breaths.

Pushing her back into the bed Ares removed ever piece of clothing from his body in rushed movements. His penis was erected; all the months that he had yearn for this woman…now she was here there for his taken.

Pandia settles back on her bed as Ares moved to the bed. Spreading her legs Ares slid his finger in her a soft whimper left her lips. Her lips were clutching his finger her heat and wetness made his member throbbed painfully.

Sliding his finger out, he placed the head of his member to her entrance. With ease he enter her.

A moan came from the both of them. The feeling of being filled took over them. Ares didn't move nor she. They were allowing their body readjusted to the other. When they were ready Ares moved.

His movements were slow and rough, the feel of his skin against hers felt only right to him. She moved her hips up taking every last inch of him. He took hold of her right breast and begins to suck on it like a babe. Placing her nipple in between his teeth pulling on it roughly.

Pandia felt his member stretching her as his movements became more rough and precise.

Her moans became louder as Ares hit one of her spots pressing her heel into his buttocks to urge him to go deeper within her.

"Fucking miss you Pandia," said Ares as he complies with her wishes driving in her deeper and harder.

"What did you miss about me?" she asked as she started to pick up her speed with his.

"I miss fucking you," he said breathlessly.

With the strength that surprised both of them she flipped him on his back with her straddling him.

"That's not go enough…tell me," taking hold of his hands as she started to move up and down on him.

"I miss your scent," as he tried to take hold of her hips, but her hands kept them in her grip.

"Tell me more," she said as she started to rock her hips against him.

"I miss talking to you…fuck woman your driving me crazy," the pure sensation that she was giving him was driving him up the wall.

"Did you think me?" she said rocking her hips even harder against him enjoying this new power she had over him.

"All the time," he moved to touch her but her hands still held his.

"All the time when?" she stopped.

Her member clutching his member tightly causing the suppose god of sex to close his eyes tightly from the beautiful painful sensation that she was giving him.

"When I was training…" she moved slowly against him.

"When I was fighting…" she moved again

"When I was sleeping…" she flexed against his member causing low sensual moan to leave from his lips.

"And?"

"And when I was with Venus…I thought of you," he said staring at her. Pandia let go of his hands finding them now wrapped around her waist tightly with Ares seating up.

They begin to move in repaid motions Ares pounding his member inside of her as Pandia grinded along with him.

"Did you miss me?" he asked feeling that he was on the break of release.

"Yes," pressing herself to his person.

They both were on their break till and earthshattering moan took both of them. As Ares seed shoot inside her womb and Pandia juices coated his member.

They lay there breathlessly their body tangle together still pulsing from the spectacular orgasm that they had ever shared in their married life.

Ares lay there content with the thought that he could once again pick up where he left off. Pandia on the other hand with a faraway looks thought about a man with beautiful mahogany tresses and lovingly sky-blue iris imagining that he was the one holding her right now.

**Like always on my birthday I give to you my beautiful readers an update to Undisclosed Desire. I hope I have satisfied Team Ares with his return and lemon with Pandia. And that I have satisfy Team Hector with Pandia thinking that it was Hector instead of Ares holding her. And to those who simply want to give Ares a dose of his medicine. **

**I also give to you the long awaited U.D Trailer that is now on undisclosed desire website. So check that out and leave a P.M to me and tell me what you thought. **

**Also I turn the BIG 2-0! I can't believe it…. lol…goodbye sweet teenage years I will miss you. **

**Love Benny **


	21. Look Into My Eye's

A/N:I'm sorry for the long update, but I've been going through some heavy personal problems that had my writing at a very long standstill. Despite my Muses attempt to get me back into the mood for writing ...I just couldn't do it. Now my Muses and I are happily to say were back to business.

Look Into My Eye's

"_Look into my eyes _

_Let them hypnotize _

_These eyes long to make you a perfect work of art_

_Fall in love with me (fall in love with me)_

_Only then you'll see (Only then you'll see)_

_What these eyes have been planning for you _

_You lift my heart when I fly _

_Good morning, good night _

_It's a brave new world darling, what lover's meant to see."_

_~ Janelle Monae _

She had felt him in the late hours of the morning. She could feel him deep within her spirit wanting to be next to him.

He was calling for her and silently she was calling for him as well.

Even though she couldn't be with him physically, she sent him all the comfort and love that was only resided for him along with her wish to be with him at this very moment.

Laying tender eyes on the vestige of his love she was entranced by the daydream of him.

Mornings were theirs, and she could see those beautiful sky-blue eyes looking into hers with their familiar enchanting charm that she so adore.

Feeling the warmth that radiated off him like the very sun as he held her close.

But most importantly she wanted to hear that resonating strong voice that was as sweet and spellbinding than any other sound.

The rustling sound of sheets brought her back to the situation at hand and as the firm body of another press against her back she knew that it was time to stop daydreaming.

As much as she could imagine Hector lying next to her; however, the truth that he wasn't became evidently clear when the sound of Ares voice ringed smoothly through her ear.

"That ring is nicely done. Is this a memento of your stay on earth?"

Pandia had let out a soft sigh as to once again she was going to tread on dangerous waters.

"Yes," she didn't like how this conversation was leading and knowing Ares he would keep questioning the subject of her stay on earth a subject that was too close to Hector.

Turning to face him, her bare chest took the place of her back as her leg rested on top of his.

Her striking gray eyes stare up at his and he swore his soul could have been hers if she had welled it by such a look.

It didn't go unnoticed to him that their current position reminded him of his dream of her and him in Thebes. Yet, this wasn't fantasy-far from it-this was reality and nothing his inner mind could master such splendor before him.

"We spoke very little last night," her voice was tantalizing to him and resided somewhere deep within him that he had miss her voice extremely more than he had thought he did.

"I wouldn't say such Pandia if I were you, after all you cannot disregard sex, something we most definitely did and there were some conversation," his arm had found its way around her waist this time pressing her even closer to his body and revealing the hardness that was teasing her thigh.

"You mean the conversation into which I quote you miss me," she said with a teasing smirk of her own.

"I also believe you saying the exact same thing," he wasn't going to allow her to relish in his moment of weakness without putting hers out.

"I know, but you on the other hand was more in-depth then mines," her gaze never altering his and he felt a little unnerve by this sudden difference of behavior that was his wife.

Had she always been this bold or had she really did change more in the past year then he had expected.

"You've become bold," he said rubbing her waist feeling the gold ruby bracelet she had on the night before.

"I have always been bold Ares, you're just now catching up."

"I like it," it was a complete turn on by this new behavior of hers

"Tell me about your travels? Your letters weren't much in detail," she asked rubbing herself closer to him this little movement causing his member to jump a little.

She let out a giggle that ended with a soft moan causing his body to want her more.

"As you know I went to Thebes to collect myself," his hand moved slowly from her waist to the back of her neck.

"I train for sometime with my men," his thumb had brushed against one of her sensitive spots causing her to let out a soft sigh, "Bellona and our children joined me there and soon begun to train."

His hand had slowly left the back of her neck to wind up in her hair tugging her head up to have access to her neck as he placed the first of many butterfly kisses across her neck.

"You said you miss me during those times-especially when you were fighting. Did you undertake any war campaign while you were away?"

She was sincere in her question, because despite her want for Hector, she had still miss Ares and wanted to know everything he had done during his stay away.

"I did," he said as he pushed her down on her back and press himself closer to her person.

"Where did you go?" her hands moved into the ebony sea that was his hair tangling her fingers within it.

"Asia Minor," he kissed her collarbone moving his left hand to cup one of her breast.

A breathless moan came to her lips as his fingers played with one of her harden nipple.

"Did you get my ring from there?" she asked moving her hips against his erected member.

"Yes, that and many others," he looked up at her; her lips were pouty and seem to beg to be kissed and he simply obliged the call.

"How generous you are my Lord Ares," she said causing him to chuckle.

"Now that is you being a smart ass," his hand had moved from her breast to slap the side of her butt.

"Oh," she pushed her hips upward.

"In a hurry?" he teased.

"Your taking long."

"Usually foreplay is longer to get your body ready."

"I know my body very well and I'm ready now."

His eyebrow roused, where in Heaven and Hades had his virginal pious wife went too and who was this creature of erotic fire that lay with him now.

"As my lady demands."

.

.

.

Sex had always had different definition when it came to her. When she was a mere girl learning the ways of sex in the temple; sex was taught to be a pleasurable expression for lovers or spouses to reflect their emotional connection.

That belief slowly became diluted when she became a married woman and sex had slowly become a cold painful immoral detachment.

Her ill perspective of the act had turned even more undesirable by how women like Venus used it to destroy the lives of those around them without care for the aftermath. She wasn't harsh in her disapproval for those who used sex to gain power; there was a reason for their actions, while women like Venus had none only using it to show how malicious and vile they truly were.

Now-her definition was completely pleasantly different; sex and love did not have to always go together, but when they did come together something magnificent and beautiful seem to combine and burst into something grand.

Hector was the perfect definition of when the two meet; it was one of the most pleasurable expression of their love for the other and at the moment of climax she felt as if she was truly free of everything.

Her senses became diluted and she simply became one with him.

While Ares, held the meaning when sex was simply grand by itself; the very man that taught her sex could be very cold and detach experience as well as painful.

Being with these two very different men had lead her to this concept on sex and in away Pandia felt even more liberated.

Treading lightly on the trail of finding herself.

Emerging herself deeper within the water of her bath her thoughts turned towards her current situation.

She had felt a tingling sensation of guilt when she lay with Ares a second time. She was betraying the trust between herself and Hector by lying with Ares.

There were still many things unsaid between the two that needed to be understood. The first conversation would definitely be about intimacy between their respected spouses. Especially since by the end of the week Hector would be married and shipped to the north to handle a dispute, but with Ares early arrival she didn't know when she could be free to meet Hector.

She was beginning to think what her mother Tara said about time was true, _"There is too much and too little time."_

A smile came to her lips at the thought of her mother; she so dearly wanted to be in her presence now. She wouldn't even bother to wonder what her mother would say to her now if she knew about her as of this minute-correction _both _of her mothers.

As of now she had yet to reply to her mother Tara letters or visited her mother and sisters since the last time.

Shame was not her reason for why she had yet to do such that was the last thing she would ever feel about her love for Hector.

Her reasons were strange to say the least, but she had this feeling that both her mothers knew something had change about her. From how her mother Selene staring at her during her last visit to her mother Tara commenting on how her letters held an aurar of cheerfulness.

Maybe her feeling weren't strange, but merely fear it's self. Her mother's opinion of her meant the world to her and to have their opinion change would be the worse.

Her thoughts were jumbling and she could feel herself being off center by her worries and doubts.

If anything, she seriously needed to put on her game face. Today she was going to be the perfect mistress to her servants and wife to her husband.

Not one semblance of worry or doubt was going to make its presence known from her.

"_I know this might go against everything that you believe in my friend, but sometimes we have to sacrifice our very own soul for the ones we love."_

She smiled at her friends beautiful words taking comfort from them. Yes, she would sacrifice everything for the ones that she loved.

.

.

.

.

Her list of worries was abundant and so she had decided to remove one that could be easily handle.

Somehow during their conversation Airlia had spoken about Hector to her father. Pandia understood that her daughter wanted to tell her father all the exciting things she done in his absence including Hector or _Prince Tigerclaw. _

An innocent mistake, since her daughter didn't know the true nature of Hector and her relationship. However, it was a mistake that needed to be rectified now and not in the near future.

Fortunate Ares believed that _Prince Tigerclaw _was something that Airlia created for her own amusement and believe that _Prince Tigerclaw _was not an actual being.

Pandia couldn't help but think that the Fates had decided to look after her on that little mishap.

Standing before the doors of her daughter's chambers she gather the last of her wits for the conversation that was to be ensure between them.

All the inhabitants within the chambers stopped as they greeted their mistress, while Airlia had perked at the sight of her mother.

Pandia looked over Airlia her maids had pinned her beautiful ebony hair with gold ribbons embodied with pearls with loose ringlets. She wore her finest dress of ivory with embodied pearls and gold, while the only jewelry she wore was the elephant necklace her grandfather Mahtab had given her on her second birthday.

The image before her made her imagine how her daughter would look when she's grown and no longer held the adorable baby fat and childish nature.

The thought brought a smile to her features.

As heartbreaking at the thought that her daughter was going to grow up she anticipated the thought of seeing what type of woman her Airlia was going to become in the near future.

"I can't believe this is my Airy? You look so divine dearest," she said brushing soft kisses across her daughter's brow.

Airlia beamed at her mother's compliment, while holding adoring eyes at the vision of beauty that was her mother. Envisioning herself grown and beautiful like her mother.

"Thank you mama," Airlia held her arms out to be picked up by her mother.

A chuckle came to her lips, as she obliged her daughter pulling her close to her person as she laid more kisses across her brow.

She turn towards her daughters maids and signal them to leave; she wanted privacy with her child especially with the conversation that they were going to have she didn't want prying ears to listen.

Pandia waited for several minutes when she decided to speak.

"Are you happy about your papa's return?"

"Yes! I miss papa very much," her little head bobbed up and down excitedly with a smile that never weaver.

"I know dearest, and I'm glad his home so you won't be sad."

"I was sad when papa left, because he did something bad and he had to leave you mama and me. But Prince Tigerclaw made us very happy while papa was away." By this time Airlia was playing with her mothers necklace.

"Yes, Prince Tigerclaw made us very happy," she nodded her head, "did you tell your papa about Prince Tigerclaw?"

Airlia smile became wide nodding her head excitedly, "I told him about the beach, how nice and handsome Prince Tigerclaw was, and showed him my horse he carved! Mama was it Tigerclaw who gave me the soldiers?"

"Yes, with a message that said you couldn't have a strong war horse without a army to go along with it."

"Tell Prince Tigerclaw thank you mama! I must tell papa about it!"

Pandia looked at her daughter knowing this was the time to interject on the idea of her telling Ares about Hector.

"Dearest, I will tell him the next time I'm in his company," she hesitated for a moment before she spoke her next words, " I understand that you want to tell your father about Prince Tigerclaw, and how much you adore him."

"Very much mama, I think papa would like Prince Tigerclaw as well!"

Pandia eyes widen at such a preposterous thought as a chuckle nearly came forth from her lips.

Ares and Hector being friends? It was like Venus and her being friends-something that was _never _going to happen.

"I don't think so dearest," a quizzical expression came to her daughter's features.

"Why mama? Papa is a friend to Uncle Apollo, Dionysus, and Hermes why can't he and Prince Tigerclaw be friends?"

This time she laughed, "No dearest, your papa tolerates your uncles, because _they are my friends."_

She could practically see the wheels turning in her Airlia's mind as she tried to understand her mother's words.

"Prince Tigerclaw is our friend, do you think that he'll tolerate our friendship with him?" She had always known that her daughter was bright for one her age; right now was a proven case to her assumption.

"Your papa wouldn't tolerate it, like he does with your uncles, especially since Tigerclaw is mortal."

Airlia removed her glaze from her mother and turned her full attention to her mother's necklace. Remembering her nurse words on immortal and mortal relations.

Immortals like her papa would never see a mortal as their friend, but simply a subject who worshipped them.

Mortals were not an equal to an immortals even those of noble birth like Tigerclaw was simply nothing next to her father.

It made her sad, for she had saw qualities in Prince Tigerclaw that reminded her of her papa; it was a reason that she had adored him so.

Taking in her mother's words about her papa tolerating her uncles a memory of papa and her having a conversation about her uncles resurface.

She could clearly remember her father stating how he disliked how her uncles kept her mama attention away from him.

Prince Tigerclaw would definitely take all her mama's attention away from her papa. Her mama was right her papa wouldn't tolerate Prince Tigerclaw.

"I understand mama, I won't speak about Prince Tigerclaw to papa any more," she said quietly.

Pandia didn't like how her daughters sudden mood shifted Airlia by nature was a happy child. Seeing her in such a mood was unnatural; however, she knew that her daughter have to understand the danger if her father became too suspicious if he learns that an imaginary being was an actual person.

Her thoughts were halted at the sound of her child's voice. The first thing she noticed was the mischievous glint in her Airlia eyes.

"Mama, I won't speak about Prince Tigerclaw to papa anymore, but can we still be his friend _in secret?"_ the last she whispered out.

The laugh couldn't be restrain and if Bellona was here she sure would have told her that Airlia was more her child than Ares.

"Yes dearest, we can still be his friend in secret," her daughters once somber mood perking back up as a smile that was brilliant than any star in the night-sky shine.

"I'm happy to know we can still be friends with Prince Tigerclaw," she said.

"I'm glad too, but this is our secret okay?"

"Okay mama," she nodded her head excitedly.

"Now let us go welcome your papa's return."

.

.

.

This was his first morning without her. He had called for her. Wanting to be in her presence for a mere second before duty took command and have them parted until another time.

He had lain there waiting for her to greet him in the manner that he had became so accustomed to. She had not shown herself.

Concern had seized him; reaching within the bond that they shared he called for her again. She did not disappoint him.

He had felt her in such a profound way through their bond that he could easily mistakenly believe she was right there beside him.

His thumb brushed the most sacred possession to him…her token of their love-his ring. Of late it had became a habit of his to brush against the ethereal ring when his thoughts went to Dia. It brought him some unknown strength and comfort as if she was right there with him.

The bond tinged with her want to be with him. Although he was disappointed that he couldn't have the pleasure of being in her company he took solace in the fact that whatever she was detain by she had took a few minutes out for him.

A smile came forth and returning the love to her through their bond he rose from his beds and went to the bathing chambers. Today was going to be the longest in his life; finally preparations for his wedding and plans to deal with the barbaric tribes in the north.

His hands ran through his mahogany tresses as he thought that there was so much to do with so little time. The bond singed with full agreement to his assertion and without caution a strong joyous laugh came from him.

Even from afar they could still agree about everything. Shaking his head at how fortunate he was to have such a fascinating woman like Dia in his life. If his days like this were filled with bliss then he knew that his last days would be filled with even more.

.

.

.

The morning had progressed splendidly; everyone that resided within the palace had greeted Ares in the manner that was properly given to him. Afterward the family had taken breakfast in the morning room Pandia made sure that all of Ares favorite dishes were made for him.

They spoke little during this time; however, while Pandia took her breakfast and thought nothing about their _second round _in the morning Ares on the other hand was in a complete daze.

Last night she had been magnificent during sex, and he believed it to be a once in a lifetime encounter when it came between them. However, this morning had proven him wrong, there were no words to describe the pure satisfaction he felt for the first time with his wife.

She was something completely different; for once she was assertive, demanding, and rough with him. His past lovers had always loved it when he was such and there were a few that had been such away with him, but none had the flare that Pandia had. There was something thrilling and intoxicating that he wanted more.

Ares was completely perplexed by his wife. Had she always been this woman all along and he was finally seeing her for the first time or had something or someone caused this change?

He was never the type to back down from a challenged and this new woman that took the place of his wife was indeed a challenged that he needed to win.

They had all parted after breakfast, Ares to his studies and Pandia with Airlia to the other side of the palace.

There was no work to be done that day, for his thoughts always went back to Pandia and their last night and early morning encounters.

The image of her in all her sickeningly beautiful glory flashed before his eyes the sweet lyrical words and moans that spill from her lips.

Each area that she had touched on his body seems to pulse and he could feel himself breaking out into a sweat.

His member had become utterly bothersome as it tighten at the thought of wanting to be stroke by a silver hair goddess.

As the day progressed the images and sounds seem to invade him from all directions, while the tightening sensation from his nether region became unbearable. Several times throughout the day Ares had took it upon him to ease his discomfort in order to go about his day in some order until the images and sounds became even more bothersome and the discomfort resurface and once again he had to proceed to relieve himself again.

What had this woman done! Turning his mental state into that of an adolescent boy he once was.

The bewitching allure that she displayed in bed last night and in the early morning light was all he could think.

His body was urging him to be near her-his wife-in all the years that they had been married never once did he wanted to be within her so much then he wanted to be right now.

He had to stop himself from going after her it was barely noon and yet he wanted to be within the confine of her with all his might.

Ares ran his hands through his hair as if it might ease the frustration that resided within him. His frustration could be compare to that of a tightening cord that seems to squeeze harder then the last.

The only solace he could look for was being with her tonight. His hands twitching ever so slightly at the thought of touching her perfect silhouette and imagining the wondrous sounds that were going to spill from her lips as he buried himself within her.

Tonight he was looking forward too with outstanding anticipation. A smirk came to his handsome features as he thought about Pandia the very thought of Venus never entering his mind.

.

.

.

.

Night had fallen, and Pandia had felt exhausted. There was so much to handle since Ares return, especially since father had not yet invited Ares back to court. Such was the case of the scandal of Ares and Venus relationship and how they disgracefully left. It would be a while for either of them to show their face to court.

Hephaestus had forced himself into exile and would not see a single soul. Not even Dionysus (who out of all the Olympians treated him as much an equal like the others) could coax him into returning back to Olympus.

It had pain Pandia that he had to suffer such a fate, because of the selfish beings that were Ares and Venus. And yet, she could understand that he needed to be away from all the negativity that was Olympus. Even she had forced herself into an exile due to the stress of being in such a toxic environment.

Pandia had decided tomorrow night that she would invite Bellona and the children as well as Hebe and Hercules to a close family dinner.

She wasn't going to invite the boys knowing that Dionysus and Hermes would go out their way to annoy Ares and her spend the night stopping Ares from hurting them.

Apollo…another mysterious behavior that for the last past days been confusing her of late. She loved the boys with everything in her; however, she held Apollo at a higher stander out of them, because he was the most serious and his opinion and words meant everything to her.

But the past days he had been very distant with her of late and it had been bothering her, for she did not know what had cause him to act such towards her.

She shook her head whatever reason's been bothering him he would address such to her at the given moment when he was ready.

She had decided not to invite her mother and sisters; especially for Ares safety, for her sisters had made quiet clear they were never going to forget or forgive the transgressions he did to their younger sibling.

Her mother on the other hand with so little words did not want to be in his company and that she had a few choice words with him if she was in his company.

Pandia had decided that keeping the peace within her family it would be better suit if they were not invited.

All this added stress was making her yearn to go back on earth to her garden and in the company of Hector.

She reached through their bond feeling the warmth that was his very soul soaring through hers. Content was all that she felt as their bond sing with renewal energy. She seats at her vanity imagining herself in her lover's presence her actions halted and the thought of brushing her hair long forgotten.

She was in a state of perpetual peace and that was how Ares found her. Before him wasn't the seductress that captivated him so the night before. This woman before him now was that of the most breathtaking beauty his eyes lay before him.

With eased he moved across the room and station himself behind her.

Pandia had not notice Ares presence; allowing herself to take in as much of her lover's essence within her body as she possibly can.

He was amused and it brought a smile to her face, for she could imagine that brilliant smile that came across his features.

Her eyes slowly shut open when she felt a hand brushed across her collarbone. She had slowly eased away from the bond and collected her thoughts.

Turning her eyes towards Ares as he stared down with a smirk that she knew all so well. Pandia knew that Ares would come to her again it was in his nature to do such.

She knew him very well.

Ares was a creature of habit he could never surprise her by his latest stunts for they were predictable.

Like right now she knew what he wanted from her and for the first time in her life she felt a power within their relationship that she never had before.

And for the first time Ares was going to learn how she felt for so many years.

"Ares," the smile that had lite her face became very apparent as she looked at him.

"Pandia," he said as he rubbed her collarbone with his thumb.

"Ares is there something that you want?" she asked as she moved once more to brush her hair.

"I thought you would want company tonight," his hand moving upwards to her neck.

"Why that is a nice gesture of you, Ares, to think of me," she smiled unfazed by his touch, "but no thank you, I think tonight I would prefer no company."

"Not even if we experience such a _phenomenal _like last night and this morning," he smirked.

"I'm not in the mood for such as of present."

"Can I not persuade you?"

"No, goodnight Ares," she said dismissively.

Her statement ceased his movement; he stood in a stagnant position behind her with mystified expression across his features as he stared down at the woman before him.

Pandia on the other hand went about preparing herself for bed paying less attention to Ares or the baffled expression he was giving her this minute.

If anything it annoyed her to say the least at how dense he could be.

"Is there something wrong Ares," she taking her hair and placing it in a braid.

"Yes, I find you very confusing," his tone was stoic as he stared down at her.

"Confusing? How so?"

"The night before you had no care about fucking me or this morning. If anything I believe you were willing to participate."

Pandia ceased her actions as she turned to him the look of pure amusement was on her features.

"Ares what we shared last night was simply us being sway by sexual pheromones we were producing in the air."

"And what about this morning?" he looked down at her coolly.

"That was more for my pleasure than yours, Ares."

The woman before him wasn't his wife; she was something new-something different. Looking into her eyes he could see something had change, what cause the change he did not know, but he was going to find out.

"Goodnight Pandia," bowing his head.

"Goodnight Ares," she returned.

Her eyes watched his retreating form and the sound of the doors closing sounded so sweet in her ears.

Pandia had changed and a new power grew within her. For once Ares felt the bittersweet feeling of rejection and it was sweet in her eyes.


	22. Author's Note

A/N: If you're having problems reviewing it's due to me taking down an author's note that was under chapter 21. So the count is probably mess up. I'm posting this author note under chapter 22, because originally Hearts A Mess was under it and you probably encounter the same difficulties when you try to post a review under 22.

Benny Jude Road


	23. Together

Together

"_You said you don't have to speak _

_I can hear you _

_I can't feel all the things you've ever felt before _

_I said it's been a long time _

_Since someone looked at me that way _

_It's like you knew me_

_And all the things I couldn't say."_

_~ The xx_

Together

Helenus was the second eldest son to King Priam and Queen Hecuba, natural the second in line to the throne, until Hector's heirs took his place into which he'll move down the line of succession.

Helenus was the opposite of his older brother; Hector was man of little words, while Helenus tongue held no restraint. While his older brother held an air that manganite people to him, his was brooding and supercilious that many of the nobles felt a discomfort and dislike towards him.

Both brothers were quick and well train; however, unlike his eldest brother who only display his skills when call for, Helenus was adamant about showing off his skill and intelligence in the hopes of gaining the attention that was always favor upon his brother and never himself.

King Priam understood his son's need to prove himself to that of his brother, and so before any military or diplomatic campaign he allowed Helenus to challenged Hector into a duel.

If Helenus won the fight he would lead the campaign, but also proven himself to be capable to challenged his brother's place to the throne in the near future.

However, if Hector won and more often he did, it proved his validation his birthright to be the next King of Troy.

Many of the nobles didn't understand the king's reason for allowing such preposterous duel to take place since everyone knew that Hector would win.

While some nobles understood the annual duel as away for the king to control the one-sided sibling revelry that plagued the youngest against his elder brother.

However, King Priam reputation for having a cunning mind was not given to him in vain. There was a lesson to be taught during these duels between Hector and Helenus something that was always in Hector's favor and never Helenus-humility.

Helenus needed to understand to accept defeat and humble himself or it would be his self-destruction; however, each time Hector defeated him it did the opposite.

Instead of being humble it made the rage and determination to finally defeat his brother even more.

Especially in the presence of someone special he could not be defeated by his brother today. Not in her presence, for he could never stomach her pitying him.

.

.

.

His concentration whipped back as he merely misses the blow his brother crashed down upon him.

Using his staff to push his brother off him as he resumes his position staring intently at Hector. He made the first move before his brother could attack again; running towards him he allowed the staff to swing out to only have his brother to block it.

The sound of wood slamming against each other as the brothers looked into each other eyes.

It brought a quiet rage within him at the coolness within his brother as if he was simply nothing to him.

Placing more vigor to his staff hoping to force his brother back. Hector didn't budge returning an equal amount of force onto Helenus.

He kept his place despite the force his brother place upon his staff. His eyes moved towards the object of his affection. She seat with his mother and sisters taken in the sight before them.

Although her eyes were on his brother he knew that she really was staring at him. It boosted his determination tenfold causing him to place more strength to push his brother back.

This time his brother to take a step back; this little action brought pride within him and made his determination intensify that he begin to think that he might be able to overpower him. He started to be cocky in his actions and unknowingly fallen into Hectors trap.

He knew that taking that tiny step back that his brother would become big headed and easily districted with the thought of beating him. Hector knew that his brother would charge towards him giving him the opportunity to take him down.

Like he predicted Helenus went to charge at him with his staff out ready to strike.

Hector sidestepped him missing the blow from the staff by an inch. With swift motions he used his staff and sweep from under his brother legs causing him to lose his balance. And in a subtle move he presses his foot against his brother's chest with his staff mere inches from his face.

It was a pose all to familiar to Helenus and the crowd; it was away that Hector had proven his dominance over his foe and that he had won the duel.

The sounds of applause ringed within Helenus ears and shame ran through his system of once again being defeat by his _golden_ brother.

Hector had moved his foot and set his staff aside holding out his free hand in the manner of sportsmanship and to pick his brother up from his defeat.

If there were ever a moment that Helenus disliked his brother this was the moment. He despised his brother's standing there with his hand out to him. An innocent kind gesture of his brother was something that he saw as mockery.

It was a quiet way for his brother to bask in his humiliation without doing outright. He stared at his brother hand for a mere second as he went to pick himself up.

Helenus would run himself through his own sword than take his brother hand and allow him the humor of his defeat.

Hector watch as his brother disregarded his hand and pick himself up from the ground. He let down his hand and looked at his brother with empathy, for once again he had yet to learn the meaning of these duels their father allowed them to enact.

They turned to their father as they kneel before him awaiting his command.

"My sons have shown great resilience in their fight; however, one have shown more strength of mind than physical strength. This victory belongs to Hector."

The applause thunder around him and the sounds of shouts for his brother's victory taunted him even further.

Priam raised his hand the room became silent once more as be began to speak this time his eyes turned to his second oldest son.

"Helenus you've done well my son."

He knew his father intentions we're well, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that his father wanted to say more in the lines _"however, your brother has proven himself superior than you."_

He bowed his head to his father; knowing those were the only words he'll receive from him. He turned towards his brother giving him a slight nod out of respect of their father than out of free will.

Hector returned the nod understanding that his brother was never in the best of moods after a duel.

Helenus stormed out of the throne room to ashamed to look at the very woman he loved without feeling the full force of the humiliating situation.

.

.

.

When she had started to reside within the palace, Andromache had felt like an outcast, it was apparent that many of the nobles disliked her_, _and would prefer one of their own daughters to marry their golden prince instead of a princess of a _dubious bloodline._

Of course many didn't voice such thoughts out in the ears of either the King and Queen or Hector in fear of causing offense.

However, the stares and the air of animosity was very clear wherever she went whether in the palace or in public.

Andromache had already found herself in disarray about her marriage to Hector, but to know not only was she to be stuck in a loveless marriage, but to be surround by people who hated her for her blood?

There were many times that she had prayed to the gods filled with a distress spirit in the hopes that they'll pity her and caused a swift end to her existence.

That was not to be the case, for she had slowly found comfort and confidence by two very unlikely individuals. Cassandra and Troilus.

In all respects they were much an outcast like her; Cassandra was constant ridicule for her belief of psychic, while Troilus was the son in the shadows of all his siblings.

With some divine intervention all three had found a bound of companionship amongst themselves.

After the fight, the trio took to the gardens; Cassandra and Troilus were having a lively conversation, while Andromache stagger along behind them. Her thoughts were still on the fight between Hector and Helenus.

The very obvious sibling revelry was the center stage of her curiosity. She understood sibling revelry was very common, but this was incredibly something that went beyond sibling revelry she could see it in Helenus eyes as he stared at his brother.

Did no one see such-hate and humiliation within his eyes?

More importantly, everyone's reaction to the whole ordeal was such a common practice that everyone knew the outcome to the fight? And why would the king allow such to happen to his second son to boost his eldest son already high on a pedestal.

"Does the King allow such duels between Hector and Helenus take place all the time?"

The sudden interruption had caught them off guard; they turned staring at her with bewilderment.

Cassandra was the first to come back to her senses as she looked towards Andromache.

A smile came to her as she spoke her words, "Father only allow such when it's a serious campaign giving Helenus the opportunity to prove himself better than Hector."

"Was that also the case when it came to the negotiations of marriage between Hector and myself? I remember very clearly that Helenus was the chief diplomatic."

Cassandra became silent allowing Troilus to speak.

"No, father saw fit for Helenus to do so, because it would simply be foolish to allow the groom to negotiate for his bride, especially a reluctant groom."

Troilus was never one to sweeten his words when everyone knew the truth it was beyond him to do such. After all he knew very well Andromache held neither a romantic bond to his brother nor he to her.

She nodded her head holding no ill well towards her friend with his truthful words.

"Is the outcome always the same? Helenus humiliated and Hector exalted?" she couldn't withhold the bite of her tone. She saw the matter so unfair.

"The outcome is always the same," said Cassandra staring at her with all-knowing eyes, "but do not hold ill well."

"Helenus is humiliated due to himself and no one else," said Troilus, as he looked deep within Andromache, "Helenus looses, because he is clouded by his pride and envy towards Hector."

"You, yourself can attest to that," inserted Cassandra.

There was no rebuttal she could dispute with them; she could understand why everyone drew to Hector in court instead of Helenus. Hector was simply the sun bringing warmth and comfort wherever his light touches, while Helenus could be compare to a thunder cloud.

"But such duels don't help the already sibling revelry that's very apparent," Andromache spoke.

"Sibling revelry is common even the gods themselves are affected by it," spoke Troilus.

Andromache nodded her head and still she did not feel right about such apparent resentment between the brothers.

.

.

Cassandra had found herself being mentally transported somewhere in the near future.

She was in the western wing of the palace in the one room she never wanted to enter in her life or for that matter the image that was right before her eyes.

There in the center of the room lay her golden brother his expression was that of pure peace and love as though he had died naturally; however, the indicator that he had not, was that of the disrespected and horrid way his body had been treated.

The sight had brought such distress and desolation within her soul for she was the only one to see and if she were to say anything no one would believe her not even he.

Her musings had crashed down when she realized that she wasn't the only one within the room. The wail had sent shivers through her body the pain of the loose was so clear and heart thumbing that it made her pain seem like nothing to theirs.

The search for the person was short, for they're lying across her deceased brother was Helenus.

Tears had come to her eyes instantly for never had she saw her brother in such a state before.

She felt brokenhearted for him, because in life he was his biggest competitor; now in death he finally learned that he had loved him far greater than any stupid revelry could ever measure.

.

.

.

.

Guilt.

He was feeling guilty.

An emotion that she thought her husband was the very last being to ever feel.

It was astounding to her that for once Ares felt some sort of remorse for his actions towards her.

Her gaze rested on her husband's _gift _of forgiveness. Her ladies looked upon their mistress bewildered by her _silent _state; it was quite unmoving to say the least.

They stood there waiting for any sort of movement, yet she seat there still, her aura was calm, and features were very relax that she resemble more of a statuette than living being.

"_First the ring and now this…" _she mentally took herself back to the time when Ares had paid her an unannounced visit to her mothers. It was the first time she had actual spoken with him never knowing that he was her betrothed.

The few minutes that they had shared had been silent and when he finally did decided to speak they spoke about…

"_Is that chi tea?" he asked, she smiled at him conformingly. He remember the spice tea from an war campaign he held in the Asian Minors in the time of his youth_

"_Would you like some my lord?" he nodded his head as she went to prepare his cup. _

"_I must say I prefer a glass of chi tea over wine anytime," she said smiling handing him his glass. _

"_I as well," he agreed with her, "However, I haven't had Chi for a very long time and wine is the only drink for me."_

Staring at the steaming glass of Chi once more her eyes turned to her ladies.

"Thank you that will be all," she watched as her ladies bowed and left the room allowing her time before the little gathering they were having in celebration of Ares return home.

Her gaze cut towards the untouched drink, "I do not know what Ares is playing at. But if this is his way of apologizing…"

She shook her head.

In all honesty she was baffled by Ares move after all he was a man that never apologize for his actions.

For once he was trying to apologize for his actions towards her in a way he knew how without losing his pride.

She had to admit that it felt…nice.

Reaching down to take hold of her glass she had decided to relish in this moment. For this might be the last time that she receives an apology gift from Ares again.

.

.

"If Pandia looks even more entrancing I shall leave here husbandless by the end of the night," teased a very amused Hebe to Bellona, as they watched the dancing that was taking part.

Pandia who dance with the amusingly not gifted dancer Hercules, while Ares took him and Bellona eldest daughter as his partner as their remaining children join along with the dance.

"I would've say there were truth in your words; however, Hercules is practically blinded by love for you."

"Which eases my conscience to know. After all I do not have the strength that Pandia has."

Bellona stared at her sister whose eyes were fasted to the couples dancing, "Why do you say such?"

"To know that nearly everyone is in love with you except the man who is married to you. It has to be one of the most painful pill to swallow accounting to all the other things," Hebe looked at Bellona a smile came to her lips, "yet to still keep a strong face up and look happy after dealing with such disrespect and disgrace. That is strength to be admired and praised not to be ridicule."

Bellona nodded her head as she looked once more at her friend who smiled and laughed with all the care of the world.

A smile came to her features knowing _who _was the cause of her friend's sudden light-hearted countenance.

"She is something very different," was her only response to her sister.

"Very much so, I had the notions that tonight entertainment would have been something with Ares being tied down and beat with a horsewhipped by a very angry Pandia."

"Hebe!" she laughed.

"I'm just stating the obvious to what we all know Ares so deservingly needs," laughed Hebe, "after all I have the sickeningly feeling that Ares is still seeing that wench."

"Ares is a creature of destructive habits," agreed Bellona, there was no point of confirming something that everyone knew.

"I just hope this time around Pandia will take the notion of having an affair her own."

Bellona laughed, while silently confirming Hebe assumptions.

"You're laughing, but I'm perfectly serious and I will be the first to be in Pandia's defense whoever speak ill about her. After all it would be a suited fate towards Ares for all his ill deeds towards her."

She nodded her head to her sister's assertions, "One day Ares will have to atone for his sins, that I promise you."

Her eyes skimmed once more towards her friend when something suddenly caught her eyes or for that matter _someone. _To anyone else Ares was enjoying the dance with his daughter paying close attention to whatever she was speaking to him about. However, on closer inspection his eyes were closely locked on the silver head beauty that was in close conversation with her partner.

The look in his eyes as he watched her was something very familiar to Bellona. The wine in her mouth had become bitter and heart jumping a mile a minute.

Ares was a creature of destructive habits, and one of his traits was being obsessive. Once something was in his head it was hard for him to deserted until he conquer it.

And if her assumption was correct his newest obsession was Pandia, which was horrible in every sense of the word.

.

.

.

It became very apparent to him that the nights he could not be with _her _that he sought solace in the gardens. Of course the garden of his home was nothing in comparisons to that of hers; however, it made the image of her garden feel so real to him and that she was physically right next to him at this moment.

He needed her console; for the pass few days his mind had been heavy with worry of the upcoming preparations and the many other affairs that seem to overlap and merged together.

The few days that he had not seen her he realized that he needed her like one needed air to breath.

His mother had always spoken that when the gods created man that they were created with four arms and legs with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus had separated the two halves and condemning them to spend their lives in search for the other.

He had felt that he had searched for a thousand years for his other half and had finally felt complete when he found it in the image of Pandia.

He smiled thinking about her in all her perfection slowly allowing the bond they shared to sing.

Strolling at a measured pace entrance in his own musings as his head turned on this one particular idea. For a while he had thought over this one scheme to have Pandia and Andromache meet. He understood Pandia position on such a scheme; however, ever since Andromache told him she saw them out in the garden in their intimate moment and they had form somewhat of an understanding.

He felt it was the only rightful thing to have the two women that would play a major role in his life.

He wanted the two woman of his house to be on an even ground and understood each other. The best way for them to do so was for them to finally meet in person.

Lost in his musings he had not realized that he had traveled farther within the gardens then he had sought too. It was only when he realized that he could not make out the palace when he figured that he did indeed had gone out farther then expected. Turning to make his way back towards the palace his attention was caught by a sound in the distance.

He stood there straining his ears to make out the sound. Deciding to move in the direction of the sound to see who or what was making it.

As he moved closer to the sound he recognized that the noise was that of two people having a conversation and from the tone of it the conversation was heated.

Dismissing it as simply two lovers quarreling at night Hector decided to once again make his way back to the palace.

His movement became to an abrupt halt as the sound of the two people became very clear.

He turned once more back in the direction of the voices. Slowly inching as the voices became even clearer and suspension became even clearer until it became silent.

A smirk came to his features at the irony of the situation that was place before him. Once more he moved back into the direction of the palace allowing _them _their intimate moment.

.

.

.

The small gathering had been lively; the meal had been delicious, the wine superb, the conversation animated, and the dancing filled with energy and like all good things it had it's end.

"I have to give fair complements to our hostess," came the ever-amused Bellona as she looked to her friend.

"Thank you, such a complement coming from you Bellona means everything," Pandia said with a mischievous smile.

"I swear I do not trust you when you smile like such to me."

"I do not comprehend," teased Pandia.

"That smile, the smile you give me when you're about to ask a favor of me or when you're up to no good."

"There is a favor I ask of you," pausing she looked to see Ares in deep conversation with him and Bellona's children. Hebe and Hercules had already departed, while the servants went about their way to straighten up.

Her and Bellona were safe to speak freely without the fear of anyone overhearing their conversation.

"Tomorrow I need you to cover for me."

She didn't need to say as much knowing that her friend understood her meaning.

"Never ask me of such when you know I'll do so willingly."

Both women laughed, it was amazing how at the beginning that they were rival's that had slowly grown to become sisters.

"You're a worst way of a friend to allow such behavior," tease Pandia.

"I take no credit for such behavior after all you're much of Zeus's daughter as I," they laughed once more.

"I must say Pandia you were the center of attention instead of our _guest of honor," _she said lightly.

"You're horrible, do you know that?" she laughed as she threw a glance towards Ares once more.

"Even Hebe has mention so, she thought that tonight entertainment would consist Ares being torture by you."

"That sounds like a capital idea," they laughed.

.

.

Tonight had gone extremely well everyone had enjoyed their selves immensely. She had enjoyed herself; however, her thoughts had swayed towards Hector throughout the night. Even though the bond they shared eased some of her distress she was in need to see him.

The thought of one more days without seeing him would drive her mad. And so tomorrow she was going to do something very daring.

She hopes to the fates that they were on her side.

Stepping from her vanity she moved towards her bed when the sound of her chamber doors open.

Ares had stepped from the doors dressed in his black satin robe and pants.

She eyed him apprehensively as to why he was in her chambers. He stopped bowing his head towards her as she did so in return.

"Ares, is there a problem?"

"No."

Once more the room became silent leaving her bewilder.

"Are you going to sleep?"

Now she knew why he was here, she nearly wanted to roll her eyes at him and his _typical nature._

"Yes, and I'm at present exhausted, and in no sort of mood for intercourse," she said dismissively towards him once more as she walked to her bed and pulled the sheets.

"Understandingly."

She was glad that he understood her without making a big discussion about it and hope that his leave would be quick so she could sleep.

Settling herself deep within her bed she had lain quietly waiting for sleep to capture her. The feeling of the mattress sinking in next to her suddenly alerted Pandia and the feel of warm flesh brushed against her. Seating up as her eyes rested on her intruder.

Ares simply disregarded her as he made himself comfortable this only brought a surge of annoyance within her.

"Ares what are you doing?"

"It's it obvious, I'm going to sleep."

"I never gave you permission."

"I didn't think I need your permission to sleep in the bed."

"When it comes to mine! I've told you I'm in no such mood."

"Do it look like I'm trying to have intercourse with you?" he said nonchalant as he closed his eyes, "after all you never said anything about me sleeping in your chambers."

"I think your doing this deliberately to get a rise out of me."

"I thought no such thing, and if I did it seems to be working," he turned facing her, "and since you've refused to have intercourse with me you can't deny me this."

"I've refused intercourse with you in the past Ares what's so different now?"

"Then you were either angry with me or there were other affairs. Now you're simply being a tease."

She slumped back down into the bed with a sigh of truce she was going to allow him to have this moment and allow him to think that he has won. Deep down Pandia had a tactic for him in the next coming days.

The sound of his chuckle made her anger flare, because he thought that he had won it made her want to kick him out the bed onto the floor so bad.

She scooted far from him to the point that she was close to the edge.

It was silent between them Pandia was slowly dozing off. She was trying to find a comfortable spot on the bed.

Her movements had stopped when she felt herself being pulled back against a hard warm surface locked between two strong arms that belong to him.

She was about to speak when he spoke first.

"You're moving too much."

"It's my bed," his answer was a chuckle.

"And yet your not attempting to break out of my hold."

"Be quiet Ares."

He rested his face in the crook of her neck inhaling the most precious scent that he had ever breath in.

Despite herself she had became comfortable with him holding her.

"Thank you for tonight."

"Your welcome."

Those were the last words they spoke to each other as they both fell into sleeps embrace.

.

.

.

There was so much she had wanted to tell Bellona the night before that everything seem to overflow within her.

To her surprise and relief Ares had thought nothing of her going to visit Bellona, for he had decided to confine himself to his study for the majority of the day. Airlia was in the care of Andara, giving her time to unload herself upon Bellona before she meet Hector.

"You must have miss me extremely much to be this early," tease the mischievous war goddess.

"There is so much I must tell you," her expression had eased Bellona out of her playful manner to adapt once more to her serious nature.

"Let us seat and take refreshment," she said maneuvering them to one of the sofas as she poured them fresh nectar.

Taking the glass of nectar she took her first sip and then begin to speak, "Ares is acting very different."

"How so?" she had her suspicion the night before she awaited Pandia's confirmation before she spoke.

"After I received your letter I took it upon myself to follow my first mind and your sound advice. That night he gave me this," she held her hand out revealing the ring that he had given her.

Bellona did not pretend to be surprise she knew about the ring. After the success of the campaign Ares spoils from the wars held this one particular ring in the shape of lotus flower that was by far one of the most prized piece compare to the others.

"_So you were thinking about her all the time even when you flat out denied," _

"I don't have to guess what happen next."

"It's it always obvious. The day before he asked about _my ring _and I districted him with his biggest weakness."

She let out a sigh.

"Pandia I hope you're not comparing yourself to that wench…" Pandia had cut her friend tirade before it could commence.

"I'm not-believe me I'm not…that night Ares had came to me in the same typical manner. I found it very amusing, because even though he had not mention that he and Venus were together during the time we were apart. It was the fact that I know and for once I want him to be honest with me after such a humiliating disgraceful ordeal he placed on me, but also our daughter."

Anger was not a trait to describe Pandia and throughout the many years that Bellona had known her she had never shown seen her in such away.

"What makes me angry is that Ares knows his guilty so giving me this ring and having my ladies served me a cup of tea from my childhood. It shows that his guilty and yet he figures that everything will go back the same."

Bellona had taken in everything her friend was saying and to be honest she was at a lost of words. Ares was never the type to show any type of apology.

It was so beneath him to actually realize that his actions towards another were very harmful. And when he did show such emotion it was very serious.

She took a large sip of her drink.

The Fates were playing some sort of mischief on them. After all it was the only logical reason for this epic comedy or tragedy in the making.

Finally someone has conquered Pandia and now Ares wanted to lay claim on the woman that for many years he ignored emotionally and physically.

"His actions are becoming so confusing."

Bellona nodded her head when the subject surround Ares everything was always confusing.

"I think we can worry about Ares another day or century," this caused her friend to laugh, "after all he has taken up many of our worries for so many years."

"The thought of a century with Ares is making me very tired."

"Indeed, so the only logical thing to do is eased your mind to something or should I say tall, golden, and handsome."

This caused both of the women to laugh merrily.

"Bellona you are the worst!"

"You tell me that ever so often," she smiled, "and don't make it seem as if I was the only one thinking about _Golden Hector."_

Smiling became contagious when the very mention of her beloveds name and the bond that they share seem to sing aloud to the very heavens.

Her friend looked on to the glowing goddess before her eyes. It was hard to pry her eyes off of something so warm and caring and to see that someone had brought it out tenfold that she would be crazy to turn her eyes away.

.

.

.

The sight before him was everything perfect. All the mundane affairs that plague his life were simply washed away from the very sight. He no longer had control over his body for it moves on its free will. No rational thought process as his natural instinct took control.

The object of his affection and desire was before him and all he wanted to do was submerged himself in all her essence.

It only felt right having her wrapped in her arms and hers around him. He took in the fragrance of her scent that he loved so much. The hot air from his nose tickled her ear causing her to giggle.

"I've missed you," she said holding him tight to her person.

"And I you," he moved to capture her lips with his with her ever willing to obliged him. The moment that their lips touched had brought an electrifying sensation through their bond coursing through their bodies and exploding into new heights.

Parting a smile was plastered on their face and soon the couple was laughing.

"Where have you've been my lady?" he teased the expression on her face had slowly changed his teasing nature had turned serious.

"I've been detained at home."

He understood her words very clear her husband only by name had finally returned home. He also understood the danger that she face meeting him and yet he couldn't admire her even more then now for her determine nature.

"How did you find away to leave?" he teased finding any way to comfort her.

"I told him I was visiting Bellona," he laughed at the mischievous smile that came to her lips.

"I have a feeling that you've use each other as covers before."

"Dearest, I have no notion of such," she smiled, "anyway, Bellona wishes for me to relay a message to _Golden Hector."_

"_Golden Hector_?" he laughed at the chosen nickname for him.

"Yes, for how everything you touch shines like gold."

"I have a feeling that there is a underhand meaning to that nickname."

"Knowing Bellona it is," she laughed as she rested her head lovingly across his chest.

"I like it. I wonder how much you'll shine afterwards," she swatted him causing him to laugh.

"You shouldn't tease me so," she said looking in his eyes.

"We'll have to do such afterwards," the anticipation was very clear in both their eyes.

"I have to say your timing was perfect dearest,"

"Why?"

"It's an idea I've been brooding on for awhile, but have yet to act out until now," a smile came to his lips as he release her from his embrace and took hold of her arm.

"Hector…"

"Follow me love," the pure amusement that washed over him was contagious and she couldn't find it within herself to ask where he was taking her so she followed gladly.

.

.

.

Pandia had no notion as to where Hector was taking her. It was midday as they took their stroll through the gardens. Thankfully, the vial she wore shielded her from the bursting rays of the sun and her face from the few courtiers.

"How did Erianthe react to her soldiers?"

"She asks me to tell you thank you and that she is already in the making of starting her campaign and that you, Prince Tigerclaw will be one of the many persons to benefit from the spoils of war. Of course naturally I will be first since I am _Queen Mother."_

"Tell Erianthe, she gives me great honor to be worthy of her conquest. And that her next expedition I give her my sword for her worthy cause."

"I shall relay the message."

"Thank you, _Queen Mother,"_ lifting her hand as he placed a kiss on her knuckles, "I think that is a very befitting name, my love."

"She thought so too," she smiled.

Their conversation was light and humorist and as they walk away from prying eyes and ears towards a more secluded area of the garden.

Listening to her lover's words with ease Pandia had shifted her gaze when she caught the sight of a woman.

Pandia turned towards Hector who in return gave her his signature mischievous smirk.

"Hector what are you doing?" her voice filled with suspicion and confusion.

"I'm having the women in my life meet," he said, "I listen and took to heart your advice. The more I thought over it I only came to this one conclusion and that was for you two to meet and have a conversation."

She stared at him harder; what she advised to him was for such meetings like this to ever came forth in the near future.

He on the other hand could still see the suspicion in her expression so he had to quickly rectify.

"I have no wish to disrespect either one of you. And the best way of not doing such is allowing you two to meet. It keeps the peace within and a better understand each other."

His words were heart felt and she could see the pure honesty within his words.

She had surrender to his words and allowed him to lead her towards his betrothed.

.

.

.

The image before Andromache was something magnificently ethereal. The voice that she had heard in the garden had sounded breathtaking, but finally matching the face with the voice was something else.

The woman before her was an immortal, for she had never seen such beauty in the form that was before her.

Although the woman before her was stunning there was something about her air that was warm and inviting. A motherly spirit that only brought comfort and warmth.

She felt the comfort of home just by being in this woman's presence something she hadn't felt since arriving here.

It took all of her willpower not to fling herself in this woman's arms and not break down in tears.

"Andromache," Hector said her name breaking her out of her musings. He turned towards the woman beside him.

She saw the loving look that he stared at her with. It was the look of true devotion and respect.

Hector in one of his rare moments looked more at ease within these few moments than he did with his own family.

"Pandia."

Pandia had slide her arm from Hectors and walked towards Andromache. A smile form at her lips as she gave her a slight curtsy as Andromache returned it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Pandia was the first to speak holding her hand out.

"Like wise," she took her hand.

To both her and Hectors surprise Pandia took hold of her arm and intertwine with hers. She looked at the woman before her the smile never leaving her lips. The warmth from her seems to caress her in its embrace and she allowed herself to relax in her presence whole-heartedly.

They moved at an easy pace with Hector trilling them along. They didn't speak for sometime allowing each other the time to gather their words.

Naturally Pandia was the first to break the silence.

"I can imagine how shock you are my lady."

"Very much so, and I can say the same for you?"

"Aye as well."

"It is not everyday that your soon-to-be husband allows you to meet his mistress."

"However we're not ordinary women and Hector is not an everyday man," said Andromache as she looked at Pandia knowingly.

"True, we're not and yet our circumstances are very much alike to other women."

Andromache agreed with her words.

"I wouldn't label you as simply a _mistress_, my lady," she found her voice saying. Her mind went back to the night that she saw her and Hector in such an intimate moment. The way he spoke to her was something so endearing and even now how he looked at her-as if there was no one else but her.

She had subtle turned her eyes towards Hector; his arms were cross behind him as he walked at an ease pace behind them. Noticing his eyes was placed on the beautiful immortal next to her. The look of love and respect shine upon his features as he looked at her.

"You're something more then that," was all that she could say as she turned her eyes back to the woman next to her.

"Hector, was absolutely right about you," this statement caught her attention instantly. She never expected that he would speak about her to anyone he never did so in public or to his siblings even the ones he was closest too. Making her right in her assertion that she was held in a higher stander than everyone else.

"You are someone he can consider a friend."

"I never expected that he would speak such about me?"

"He speaks very highly of you; you are everything in great detail what he says," smiled Pandia.

Andromache was quiet as she thought over her words. It seem so unlikely that he would do such, but deep within her she knew this woman wasn't telling her untruths. She didn't seem like a woman to do such.

"I understand the situation that's been place upon you," she said, "it is a brand new feeling of being taken away from what you're familiar to be place somewhere of the unfamiliar. Where everyone around you is either your enemy or pretending to be your friend. Holding some reservations about the man your about to marry, because you're questioning his character or not asking enough."

Andromache stopped and stared at her; those eyes of understanding pain shine before her and she could have swore that it was her looking back at her.

"I understand completely."

The arms that were intertwined seem to tighten its hold the woman shared a smile of understood pain and continue onwards.

"Now I understand him when he says to keep peace within and a better understanding between us."

"You hold him at a higher stander as well."

"Aye I do," it was Pandia turn to look behind her and this time catching the eyes of her lover.

In this moment she could truly say that she respected him more than she thought she could.

"Unlike some, Hector always proves his worth even if he fails he still has proven his worth. That is something to be admired."

"There are so many favorable accounts of Hector that they nearly make him a living immortal," said Andromache, "you never truly know if what they say is true or not."

"I can see where your doubt lay when it comes to him. But allow it to come from his actions and words, and not by the words of others."

Pandia looked once more to her lover and than back at the woman before her.

"Hector does not seek immortality."

"Than what does he seeks?"

"Goodness, happiness, and peace."

They resumed their pace once more falling into a conversation that was light hearted. Hector stood further in the background as he watched the women that were going to dictate his life.

They were kindred spirits in their circumstance and he had a feeling that these women were slowly going to form a bond that would turned into a formidable alliance.

He smirked thinking about the challenged before him and as he watched them he was looking more and more to the future to answer the challenged.


	24. Love

Love

"_And when I least expected it, I found you _

_And because of you I know how it feels to be _

_Love, and when I look into your eyes I see_

_Love, pillow talk at night and I can hear your _

_Love, the next morning we make _

_Love, I'm so in love_

_Through you I live and love again _

_Open the path to happiness_

_Through you I learned to smile again_

_I thank god for you _

_Through you I live and hope again _

_I trust you, just guide me, and take my hand_

_Through you I learned to smile again_

_I love you, I love you."_

_~ Destiny's Child _

Love

Sleep did not come to her as she lay in bed. The soft noise of Ares snoring took over the room and still it could not change the course of her thoughts.

Meeting Andromache today had brought her back to the time when she had returned to Mount Olympus.

It was so many years ago and she was simply a mere girl thrown to become a woman. Her life had been given to the Fates without any compliance.

She understood Andromache's plight to be taken away from the familiar to be thrown into the unfamiliar. Isolation within the walls that was label home, but feeling more like a prison. Never knowing who was foe or friend.

And to be stuck into a loveless marriage with a man that treated you like a mere possession. Although there was a difference when it came to the men that they were betrothal too. Her and Andromache were sisters in their pain. However, Andromache was a woman that did not simply bow to the obligations that was brought upon her. A characteristic that she felt was so endearing of the young woman.

However, as much as their situation were similar the fact was very clear that Hector was no Ares.

Hector was way much a better man than Ares; he would never infect such dreadfulness upon Andromache like Ares had done to her.

Pandia eyed Ares; whose right arm was slung over her, while his face rested at the crock of her neck. This was her first time staring at him while he slept.

He looked so peaceful and dare she say it even handsomer. The years of worries and heartache had itched away from his features in one fine stroke.

She had always been curious about Ares in his youth, before he was tainted by Mount Olympus and the world itself.

She wished to see a youthful carefree Ares whose happiness overflowed like water being pour into a jar. Yearning to know the person who had so unjustly stolen his innocence and left her with the man she knows today.

Ares was Pandora's box, which was finely kept sealed and away from all prying eyes. What lay within him was something mystifying and dangerous.

His nose brushed against her skin and the arm that was slung over her person held her tightly. The soft snores that came from him were indicator that he was still asleep and she continues on with her musings about him.

Her thoughts were brought back on their first conversation. The most vivid thing she could remember was those beautiful jaded iris. She had thought that she had never saw such sadness that rested within a person until she met him.

Even after so many years from that day his eyes were still the same as if he was drifting in an everlasting river of sadness.

For once in her life she wanted to see the frost melt away and see him finally pulling himself out of that river unto land.

It was a secret dream of hers to see such a sight…a sight of a happy Ares.

.

.

.

In Thebes, he had allowed himself to admit what he has been in denial of for so many years…he loved Pandia.

Love was never his great fortitude.

Although he had claimed to be in love with many women there has only been one woman that he had loved.

_Aglaulus._

A woman who had shown him light and abundance only to take it away from him and send him back into a world of darkness, and yet, she was forever to be mourned by him.

He turned away from his dark thoughts and once more feasted his eyes on the woman that lay next to him.

Pandia was not Aglaulus.

She could never be her.

Pandia was something completely different that no words could ever do her justice.

She understood him unlike everyone else.

She never judged him, while he had judged her. She never wished harm to befall him, even when he had been the cause for harm to befall her. She had always looked for the good within him, while he had only seek out the imperfection within her.

She had beautiful characteristics that were so pure and good compare to his and everyone else.

She shifted her body which accidently press against him. She lay there silently asleep never knowing that Ares eyes were upon her.

This was the first morning he ever shared with his wife throughout their whole marriage. In the past, he would either leave her room before dawn or she would. Even during the time that they had shared chambers, his mind was always on Venus and how to court her that he really didn't pay attention to the woman beside him.

Now, he realized what he was missing out for so many years. For a child born to the goddess of the moon and lord of the sky, morning was the perfect companion to her.

She was essentially ethereal and youthful, and he can now understand what Apollo foretold that she was the most beautiful goddess before and after her.

A question formed and slowly begun to burn within his psyche: what must it feel like to be loved by her?

He knew she loved him, but only how she loved those fool's she consider friends, their daughter, Bellona, and her family. He would be a fool to say she loved him anyway different.

And although, he had seen this woman, been within her, touched her, and taste her; however, there was one thing that he had never conquered…her heart.

Her heart was an esteemed possession that she held under heavy guard along with her love. Calmed by her and no one else.

No one had went to war for it but…. after all he was the god of war.

.

.

.

.

It was to the surprise and shock of the servants that their Lord Ares had spent nearly the pass few days taken his meals with the Lady Pandia. Of course they had expected him to spend the first few days in attending meals with their Lady; however, their Lord was a man who did not enjoy the presence of his wife unless _there were reasons. _

The couple that was the object of fascination had no idea that their every movement was being carefully analyzed.

Ares with his cool demeanor was simply a façade to cover up his true intentions who was seating a few feet away from him.

His mind was already plotting some scheme to have her attention. Although he portrayed himself focused on his meal he wasn't. His keen eyes were following every movement she made.

"Thank you."

To his surprised and satisfaction the silence was broken by her first; however, he was perplexed by her statement.

Before he could acquire the meaning to her statement she answered.

"For the tea."

He now understood her meaning; during his campaign he had stayed several months in the land that she once called home. During that time his thoughts of her had seem to become unceasingly and his feelings grown stronger.

He had taken actions on several gifts for her and the Chi tea was one of the items that he had acquired. It had also brought back a memory of their first conversation.

"Was it to your liking?" he knew the answer, but it was simply satisfying to hear her say the words.

"Very much so," a smile had came to her lips; however, it was the type of smile he knew when she was playful.

"It brought back memories of our first _deep _conversation."

A smirked pulled to his lips. That was the reaction that he wanted from her. He had thought the same when he had acquired the tea.

"It seems so long ago when you first paid a visit to me. I wonder did your mother put you up to it, for if you did such on your free will that visit would have never happen."

Although her tone was teasing he couldn't help but to flinch at his past actions. He did not wish to be in her presence; there was nothing for them to speak about, and he had already come to the conclusion that she was unskilled in many arts.

He had thought that he was right in his assertion for she proven to be silent and very plain in their conversation only when he had noticed the tea she was drinking.

She had spoken fondly of the tea that reminded her of home.

"I have to say that was a very _amusing _conversation," his thoughts were disrupted as he came back to the present.

"Amusing? I would say the complete opposite."

"Ares I was giving you the benefit of the doubt."

He couldn't help but laugh, which soon caused her to join in and if the sight of them eating a meal together for the servants was a shock. The very sight of them laughing together was a scandal.

As they collected their selves they continued to partake their meal with a content air that lasted until the meal ended.

.

.

.

"She's an immortal," it was a statement that had caught him off guard. He had expected she would have questions for him after the meeting between her and Pandia; however, he did not expect her to ask about Pandia's divine heritage, or for that matter figure out so soon she was indeed an immortal.

It proved that Andromache was a woman with a quick mind who was very much intones with her surroundings. It built his ever-blooming regard for her higher than expected.

"Yes."

"It would only suit you," she said in a light tone. Hector looked at her not understanding her meaning.

Andromache saw this and spoke once more, "It would only suit _you,_ Hector, to have a goddess love you."

"Many would call such a statement an insult."

"I know, but I'm not many people Hector, I simply state the obvious."

"I know Andromache, and that is why I'm not insulted," he said, "Despite this so-called perfection that many believe me to be. I am a flaw man, who expects nothing more than what I have, and who only ask the gods for the protection and care of my people."

His words took her back to yesterday and towards the conversation between her and the Lady Pandia.

"_There are so many favorable accounts of Hector that they nearly make him a living immortal," said Andromache, "you never truly know if what they say is true or not."_

"_I can see where your doubt lay when it comes to him. But allow it to come from his actions and words, and not by the words of others."_

_Pandia looked once more to her lover and than back at the woman before her. _

"_Hector does not seek immortality."_

"_Than what does he seeks?"_

"_Goodness, happiness, and peace." _

The more that she searched for one single flaw within him to prove to others that he wasn't this great man that many made him out to be. The more that she realized that everyone account of him was so true. She was slowly giving up this falsely prejudice towards him.

"Pandia said something more in the lines of that yesterday," she couldn't help but notice how his features lighten up at the mention of her name or that she spoke about him. She assumed probably both and she couldn't help but to laugh at such a manner.

"And pray what did she say about me?"

"Oh-well- she spoke about how you always prove your worth and how much she respects you."

"She did?"

"Very much so," he had a far off look and it made him look more boyish and charming, causing Andromache to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry Hector, but your expression, I can naturally assume your thinking about Pandia?"

"I have to remind myself to always have my expression on guard when I'm around you."

"Do not fear, I won't tease you as much. After all since you hold me in such high standing as a friend."

"She told you that."

Andromache nodded her head affirmatively.

"I figure such…I think I have unknowing caused an alliance with you two."

"I regretfully have to inform you that you did such a thing," causing them to laughed.

"Tomorrow are you ready for the ceremonial brides bath?"

"I would be lying if I said yes, your mother have gone beyond and above to make such a night perfect."

Hector laughed, "And I thought I had it worst with spending the majority of the day and night at the war council."

"I would so happily switch places with you," his dried expression was all the confirmation that said she wouldn't do such.

"Never mind," causing them both to laugh.

.

.

.

In his obsession to gain the attention of his wife he had in all rights forgot about the woman that he claimed total devotion too.

And to the amusement of the Fates and the dismay to Ares he received a letter written in the script of Venus.

It was as if she knew that his thoughts had turned from her and had lead towards Pandia and to make herself very known to him she had found away of insert herself between the obsession that was Pandia.

The letter was filled with sweet words that only Venus could possess and statements that hooked him to her flame. And like a moth Ares flew to that tantalizing flame that was Venus and momentarily forgetting Pandia.

He was near the middle of the letter when once more the Fates amusement was center around Ares discomfort as the figure of his obsession made her known.

His attention was distracted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Preying his eyes away from the letter to only be drawn within the stormy iris of his wife.

There must have been an internal alarm system within his wife and his lover whenever the other was far or near his presence. That or the Fates held a very sick humor.

Ares with the best of his ability disregarded the letter as nothing common than being the letter of his lover.

Pandia on the other hand never glance at the parchment in his hand or stray from his gaze. In any manner she simply disregarded the letter like him even though he had a feeling she knew this letter was anything but common.

However, she was as collective and cool like always and unreadable to her husband-the normal fashion.

"I'm sorry am I interfering with your work?"

"No-no, is there something wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong, I simply came to inform you that I will not be home later on tonight. My mother wish for my assistance and I fear this might be an all day affair."  
>"Of course, your mother wishes for your assistance. Tell her I offer my best wishes to her and your sisters."<p>

"Thank you, I will surly make that known to her and my sisters," she lean her head towards him, slowly turning around and headed for the door.

When she had came to his study doors she had paused catching the attention of him. With her head slightly turned towards his direction she spoke.

"_I hope Venus and the children are doing well and please send them my best wishes," _Pandia had left with a very embarrassed Ares in her wreck.

.

.

.

Naturally that was only an excuse for her to see Hector. She could not always use Bellona as her cover all the time. And seeing that he was preoccupied with the letter of Venus he wouldn't bother himself with her tonight.

Transporting her to her lover's quarters where she waited for his arrival. His quarters were lavish, which were to be expected of a prince. Silks of the riches texture were from the Asian minors, while hide of exotic animals from Africa decorated some of his furnishing.

What caught her fancy was the table that was suited to the right of his chambers. Wooden knick-knacks that were made by him scattered across the table. He had marked maps of the city and the palace, while scrolls of some of the most brilliant minds of the past and present set worn.

Everything that he was interested lay here on the table. It was an endearing sight to her that her curiosity got the better of her.

Going through his notes gave her an insightful view of his thoughts on politics, philosophy, poetry, and the gods. It spoke of a serious insightful individual who was one day going to be king.

Moving his notes back in their rightful place her eyes caught on a piece of paper covered by one of the maps. Taking hold of the paper her eyes rested on a sketched of her.

It was a sketched of the festival of Venus when she was apprizing the roses when he had interrupted her.

She had wonder in the past had he waited for her or just ran into her by pure coincident. Now she knew it was never by coincident that he had been waiting for her to show up.

"I see my lady is curious," came a voice that made her jump.

Pandia turned towards an equally amused Hector.

"You scared me," she said placing the sketched and his notes back once more on the table. Hector laughed as he moved towards her.

"I'm sorry my love, but you should imagine my surprise to find you here and _exploring," _he said placing a kiss on her lips.

Such an innocent action that could still make her heart race a thousand times over and make her blush profusely.

"I wouldn't call it such."

"Then what would you call it?" catching her teasing nature.

"I would call it enlighten myself on your thoughts on certain matters."

"And can I ask what did you find?"

"I found your thoughts on certain subjects interesting and very insightful-especially your ideas for better trade relations with the surrounding countries."

His gazed was everything and she feared that she might lose herself within them taking her off her course to the reason for her being here.

"Actually I came here for another purpose," she spoke as she looked at him.

Her expression had sobered and he could feel that there was something important that she wanted to rely to him. He bowed his head as a signal to that she had his full attention.

"I believe we need to speak about our respective spouses and us-"her words were lost as she looked at him.

Hector understood what she was trying to say and it was a topic that he didn't want to speak about so soon, despite the severity of this conversation that needed to be known between them.

"You will need to consummate your relationship with Andromache, Hector."

"I know that Pandia," his tone was very much indifferent towards her.

She looked at him, "I don't appreciate your tone Hector."

"I do not appreciate you telling me the obvious Pandia. I had no wish to talk about such with you."

"You had no wish to ever tell me about when you choose to lay with Andromache, Hector?"

"No, it is none of your concern when I choose to lay with _my wife_. Like it is none of my concern when you must lay with _your husband_."

In that moment she wanted to fling so many obscenities towards him, but reframed herself the feeling of her chest pounding so loudly made her want to go away before she said something that they'll both regret.

She moved to leave when she felt herself being pulled into his arms. She did not settle well as she struggles breaking her vow she allowed obscenities flew from her mouth.

It took all of his might to restrain her within his arms. His words weren't meant to be harsh or for that matter unclear. He had known that she had felt such resentment and pain within their bond and he knew that he needed to ratify the damage before it became something unrepeatable.

After all he could never find it within himself to hurt her after all she was the other half of him and so he could never hurt himself.

"Let me go Hector!"

"I will do no such thing until you listen to me," he pressed his lips to her ears calming her down.

Heated tears formed at her eyes, as she stayed put waiting for him to make himself clear.

"There is nothing for you to say. You've made yourself very clear!" her tone was cold while breathing was labor.

"I have not! I need you to listen to me,"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"You are angry and you're allowing your emotions to get the better of you!" he held her close to his person laying soft kisses on her earlobe.

"Please calm yourself love. Please listen to me and allow me to explain."

Her emotions were completely volatile and despite how much she wanted to be angry with him. The moment that his soft lips touched her skin and hearing his plead-she was his. She stayed there in his embrace calming her and allowing him to speak although with friction.

When he had felt that she was calm to listen to his words he begun while keeping her in his arms.

"I will not speak such to you, because I don't wish for you to know such a thing that goes on between Andromache and I. That would only bring you unquestionable pain.

Like you wouldn't wish to reveal such to me about Ares and you. It is simply a matter of respect to each other."

She remain silent, her breathing calm, yet still she was tensed within his arms.

"Did I once question you on whether you and Ares had relations?" he took the liberty of having her face him their eyes were locked into an intense stare each reading the others emotions.

"I did no such thing, because the very thought of _him _with you in such a manner would plague my thoughts into madness. I never want to imagine him with you nor have you reinforce those thoughts."

His hands cupped her face lovingly as he looked into her eyes.

"I'm simply human I'm prune to jealousy and when it comes to you those emotions I found very hard to suppress. I want to be the only one to claim you physically and emotionally as _my own_."

"And you don't think I feel the same?"

"I know you do beloved, but the reality is we can't not physically, but emotionally you are mines and I am yours," he said kissing her.

"Even when I'm with Ares, and you're with Andromache, you are the only person I truly love."

Her body no longer was tense pulling her closer to him in a tight embrace he held her.

"I trust you Pandia, on whatever decision you have to make for the best of us-like I hope you trust in me."

"I do trust you Hector, but there will be a time when you must produce an heir," she looked at him getting her point across to him.

"That is another matter that will be address by all three of us, but until the time being neither Andromache nor I am thinking about heirs."

"You promise," her expression was pleading and her emotions vulnerable with the need of his honesty that he knew such a subject meant everything to her.

"You have my word."

.

.

.

They had settled on the bed still coiled to each other with no thoughts of breaking apart. It was silent between them, it was such moments like now that brought them infinity of peace.

Running her fingers through the mahogany teasels she loved he warded her with warm satisfying cooing sounds as his hand rubbed circle motions in the middle of her back.

She smiled as he rubbed his face onto her cloth chest like a child does their mother when they're in their arms.

"I saw you're sketch of me," she spoke softly as she continues to lavish attention on him.

"Aye, so you were exploring."

"I found it when after I was enlightening myself with your notes," she laughed at his quizzical brow.

"You drawn me on the day of the festival of Venus why?"

"Truth be told I waited for your arrival that day," revealing his best kept secret from her.

"I had an inkling that you did such, but now I know, do reveal your methods on how you knew I'll be there," she teased.

"If I reveal such I figure that you won't look upon me favorable."

"Really? Your methods couldn't be so low my love."

"Oh it has, would you believe that I eavesdropped on two local women conversation about you."

"You've met Cleo?"

"That was one of the women's name," he smiled.

"Airlia played with her daughter's whenever we were in the village."

"She was the one who invited you to the festival if my memory serves me correct?" she nodded her head.

"As I was saying I eavesdropped on their conversation and my interest was caught when she mention your name. After meeting you at the temple I had to see you again so I inquired after you, but many of the villagers gave me little to useless information about you."

"Now I found your tale even more interesting. You never told me such before?"

"I wanted to wait for this moment to tell you so."

The expression on his face was everything and more to tell her how he felt about her.

"I had never saw such a person with eyes like yours, so hypnotizing that one could fall into your spell. They were the only things I saw in my minds eye."

"Continue," she was yearning to know about that day even more.

"As my lady wish, after finally hearing your name I made myself known using my alias during that time gain information about you from the ladies the most important one being your presence at the festival that very evening."

"So you waited for me?"

"With the most anticipation and patience," he said, "the wait was worth it, for seeing you they're smelling the roses at the vendor was one of the most impressionable sights. Later that night, I made that drawing of you, because it was the only image I saw and I didn't want to loose it in fear that day would be the last time I saw you."

It was complete silence the only noise came from their breathing.

"I meant what I said that day," was her only reply.

It was his turn to be silent and she took that moment to smile.

"When I told you I always remember a kind face," he recalls her saying such down the line when he had thought she had forgotten him. When she had said that to him the first time he was ecstatic and hearing her say such now brought such strong feelings back to him.

"You my love have a unforgettable face," she beamed, "how could I been so bless to have you."

"No my love, you have blessed me with yours," he said placing one of the most enchanting and humbling kisses that brought only pure warmth within her soul.


	25. Departure Part I

A/N: Long time no see. Blame it on writers block and my Muses taking a four month vacation; however, as you can see they brought me back even more inspiration. This chapter originally belongs to the 4 chapter update I owe you. With the help of my dearest friend RebeccaMonroe (since I doubt she wants me to use her birthname) I have split this super long chapter into two. I think you guys are going to like it I think by far this is my favorite chapter. Your going to see a VERY DIFFERENT side of Ares. You have been warn.

Xoxo

bjr

Departure

"_The myths have always condemned those who 'looked back.' _

_Condemned them, whatever the paradise may have been which they were leaving._

_Hence this shadow over each departure from your decision."_

_~ Dag Hammarskjold_

The last time his great father and himself been in the same room was during the trial of Venus and himself. The ill contempt that was so apparent in his features showed how much he disapproved of him. Of course there was never a time his actions had caused his father to frown on.

Years ago, he would have strive for his father's esteem; yearn for a little recognition from him. Ares was no longer naïve to such fantasies, for his father would never give him the recognition that he seeks.

This was the cycle of their stain relationship between himself and his father. They were too similar in actions that either one could not stand being in each other's presence for to long.

The scandal between Venus and himself, he did not expect his father to bother himself. However, it came as a shock to him when his father ask-no ordered for a private audience with him. Of course his father emphasized the importance of being cautious about their meeting.

Maneuvering through his father's personal corridors that lead to his private chambers this was his father's way to disable the eyes and ears of Olympus. Despite everyone knowing of his arrival home simply waiting the moment on whether or not his father would receive him back at court. Ares knew better to even expect such a notion.

.

.

.

Silence was his weapon of intimidation.

Even with his nonpareil essence and majestic physique, which were intimidating alone in it's own right. Silence was his weapon of intimidation.

For no one knew what to expect from the thunder wielding immortal who could be jovial in one moment and murderous in the same stroke.

Had there been anyone else facing the superior being they would've broke by the silence; however, being similar in actions and temper such actions did not trouble Ares.

Standing before his father was nothing new to him. The silence was simply there to prolong the experience then necessary, which irritated him farther.

His expression was unreadable with his eyes forward towards the nothingness of the room. The silence continue on, as his father looked through scrolls that were apparently more important than the meeting with his son.

Time held no importance to an immortal; however, Ares felt like a century had surely passed before him when his father decided to speak.

"You return a day early."

Ares knew it was a statement not a question that he wanted answer. His father prolong the silence once more waiting for the effective time to say his next statement, which Ares thought simply theatrical.

"Why did you even bother to return," the nonchalant of his statement was completely indifferent-holding no feeling of sorts towards his offspring.

His jaw clicked, forcing himself to stay quiet.

He could get away with sarcastic remarks with his mother; she ate them up like sweets-his father was not a person to do such.

"You were with your lover and children. You've caused mayhem in another land with spoils of war to make you richer than Hades. So why come back?"

It was a lure to have him confess something that he did not want known. Especially his father, who would only find amusement in his confession and doubt the honesty of his words.

Lying would get him nowhere, but allow the wrath to come forth from his father, who by now was keeping a strong hold on.

Remaining silent was his best option. He would simply allow his father to see his silence as an offense.

There was never a win-win situation when it came to his father. Ares was willing to face the wrath of his father; there were simply important things he refused to ever come out in the open about.

"You had everything your hearts desired so why come back? Why come back to the humiliation and disgrace; despite it being a year, the scandal is still fresh on the lips of many at court."

His coaxing was unnerving. The tension caused every muscle within him to be stoic, while his father was the definition of ease.

Seemingly to be bored by the scroll that had preoccupied his attention during the meeting he turned towards his son.

"I'm very aware that Venus was with you during your force exile. That your children with her and Bellona's were with you as well during your stay."

It would be unheard of if his father didn't know what was going on. Irritation was growing within him and wondering where his father was going with this conversation.

"Still I wonder what would cause you to return. You who have never been an admirer of court and the individuals here why did you decided to cut your exile short. I know it's not due to your mother and I benefit. That thought is purely laughable," he stared at his oldest.

"I don't believe you've felt neither shame nor guilt of bring disgrace to your family especially your brother Hephaestus. Having a long affair with his wife and allowing him to believe that he had father children when they were yours. I don't believe such a thing since Venus is still your mistress."

It was obvious to the elder immortal that his son was unmoved by his words and so he turned to the one devastating move.

"Of course you couldn't have decided to come home, because of your _wife _and _child._"

Ares with the best of his ability try to take hold of his emotions not wanting to reveal to the bastard that he had touched on the answer. Zeus being older, wiser, and quicker then the young immortal saw the break and knew he had the answer.

Stormy gray iris stared at his with a condescending smirk plaster to his features.

"The very wife who witness her husband in a compromising position with his lover, while the whole court took their amusement to such a sight. The wife who was _falsely accused _of having an affair with the very husband of her _own husband's mistress _and mother to his children."

He laughed a humorless laugh as he took in sight of his son.

"The very wife and child you neglected to spend time with over your mistress and children. So pardon my behavior if I find humor in this whole affair. I don't believe you've come back because of guilt. I don't believe you've come back, because you love your wife and child."

"You doubt my motives without even knowing them father," his tone withholding any emotion for the older immortal to interpret.

"I don't care to know Ares," he couldn't stop the distaste from leaving his lips.

He stood to his full height staring down at his son. The humor had left only to have contempt to take its place.

"For years I have watched you dishonor and humiliate my most precious child. I gave your mother my word on the Styx that I would not interfere between you and Pandia's relationship. And I will still keep to my word despite how tempting the occasion arise."

His features had turned dark as he glared down at his son, "But if my daughter suffers another humiliation by your hands again be prepare for the repercussions."

For an immortal powerful like his father to break his word on the Styx was detrimental and for him to even indicate that he would do such he was serious about his threat.

"Yes, father," he said bowing.

"Your wife is welcome to court; however, you are not until I'm sure everyone can stand you're presence. You went into exile without my permission I would be looking forward to the riches you've brought to your lord and father."

"Yes, father," he said reframing the bitterness from his tone.

"Leave the way you've came," finality was in his tone.

He bowed once more with proper respect that was due to him. Turning around he moved towards the door when his father's voice ringed out to him stalling all motion.

"My son you're repeating history all over again, but instead of _Aglaulus _and _Alcippe _you're placing Pandia and Airlia in their place."

Anger ran through his like a roaring river crushing through anything that stood in its way. He felt his body tremble with the rage of hell fire as at his father's words restraining him from farther humiliation. He wouldn't give his father the energy to see that his words disturb him deeply.

"Don't allow your past mistakes haunt you forever Ares."

Those were the last words he heard as he stormed out the room.

.

.

.

They had shared breakfast once more.

Their conversation had been light with the exception of him asking did everything go well between her mother and her problem. The lie was smooth off her tongue that she was amazed how unfazed she felt.

It seem that lying was becoming second nature to her that she was slowly wondering was it a good trait or if she was becoming something unpleasant.

However, the thought didn't last long for her to debate for they were interrupted by a messenger with a message only for Ares.

She didn't know what the message held; however, his mood somber with words of excuse as he stood from the table and departed.

Pandia had speculated that their father sent the message demanding his presence. She had wonder when her father would ask for Ares presence. It had nearly been a whole week since Ares return and their father had not made his intentions known whether he wanted to see him or not.

She had assumed that her father was extending time before he had an audience with Ares. The outcome she knew deep within her that Ares was not welcome back to court. Their father was very clear with his disappointment and contempt towards Ares during the trial of Venus and him.

What held her on edge were the after effects of this audience. It has always been clear to her there were serious issues that plague Ares and Zeus. There was nothing good to come out of this meeting.

.

.

.

Resentment spread throughout the house causing a strain within everyone as they moved in undetected motions trying to evade notice from their lord.

As she predicted the meeting between father and son did not go well. For months being in a state of peace and leisure the sudden invasion of this undesirable essence within her home was not welcome.

Obstinacies and yelling were the sounds that greeted her becoming louder when she moved closer to his chambers.

Summoning all the patience and strength within she open his chamber doors to deal with the fury of Ares.

The room was in total disarray furniture broken into pieces, vases and mirrors broken into millions of pieces, scrolls covered the floor ripped or crumbled. And that was only partial of the destruction that he was raining in the room.

With a fiery yell he threw the jar that was filled with his favorite wine across the room smashing against the wall. Running into this crimson stain that trail along the wall to settle on the ground mingling with the glass on the ground.

"Ares," her words were soft and calming despite the irritation that was bubbling within her for his display.

Her words seem to break the rage within him bringing him back to his senses. His breathing was labor, while his shoulders were hunched and body was rigid. His fist clench and unclench at his sides as if wanting something to throw or harm.

Turning towards her the fury was itched in his features. His famed jade iris was now darkening into this cold emerald color as rage swirl within them.

As he stood before her within those short minutes he felt disgusted with himself for allowing her to witness him in such a rage.

He looked over the room with one clean stroke-his chambers were in total chaos turning his attention upon Pandia once more.

"What happen at the meeting between father and you?" the question came out more like a whisper.

"I'm not welcome to court until father ill well has subsided; however, you are more than welcome to participate in any courtly fashion."

Pandia knew Ares not being welcome to court did not trouble him; if anything he was relieved instead of spending time at court he could spend it at home working on another campaign or training.

There was some type of dialogue that had transpired between them that brought this fury forth.

"There was something said between you and father."

He turned away from her and the truthful words that spell forth from her lips.

"There was nothing."

Running his hands through his unruly hair tugging slight at the roots as if tugging away the frustration that ran through his system.

He could feel the warmth from her hands as she removed his. Her body was pressed against his her check rested against his back. Her warmth chilled the raged within.

"Why Ares must you shut yourself off from me…I'm right here…allow me to carry some of your burden."

Her plea was so humble…and yet he could not give her what she wanted. It was too complicated.

He turned towards her.

Those storm irises that she inherited from their sire, yet held eternal warmth within them were hypnotizing to the soul. Eyes turned from her he spoke.

"That's not your burden to carry Pandia," he whispered walking away from her and leaving the room.

She stood there in the ruined room with a feeling of complete confusion. There were words spoken between him and their sire. Words that brought out a side to him that she had never seen. She seen and felt his rage, but this was something completely different. Because once this anger that resided within him wasn't towards anyone but himself.

Looking around the room in its destruction she called for servants to take care of his chambers. With the commands of salvaging any items that weren't damage and clear out the broken ones.

Allowing them to take the time to get the room in its proper order. There was no point to rush, for she had a feeling that Ares wouldn't be home tonight.

.

.

.

His sudden arrival did not surprise Dorothea. She learnt throughout the years to never be alarm when it concerned Ares. He came and he went whenever the wind decided to take him in another direction. It was simply something in his nature.

However, when he did show up she knew all to well something was either bothering his conscience or he needed to see _them, _which was more often both cases.

Walking towards her in the manner that revealed his vexation. The sudden image of when he was a child in the exact same manner brought a smile to her features.

Despite the changes he went through the years her little boy was still there.

"You could have warn me that you'll arrive I could have made myself presentable and have supper ready for you?" she said dusting the dirt from her hands.

"After all, I thought I raise you with better manners Mars?" she smiled as he came up to her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You did Mama," Ares voice was gentle towards the woman that had raised and loved him as though he came from her own womb, "but it gives me great satisfaction catching you off guard."

"What am I going to do with you, my love!" she looked heavenward with a smile on her face as she took her hand to brush his hair from his face.

"But I shall not complain, it gives a mother happiness to see her child, how long will you be staying?"

"Two days, mama," the look in his eyes spoke volumes that she knew to wait for him to open up.

"Will I shall prepare supper for us, while you go visit them. I think that they'll be glad to have your presence there."

Placing another kiss on his beloved mothers cheek he turned towards a grove that lead to the area of the final resting place of the three dearest people that he loved and failed to protect.

Releasing a slight sigh at the retreating figure of her son. Dorothea knew that he would spend all day there. Gathering up her basket she went towards the direction of her home preparing a meal for them both.

.

.

He stood before the cist of the one woman he had loved and lost in his youth.

"Aglaulus,"

His voice holding all the grief that resided within him due to his lost love.

Memories of her flashed before him; all in disorder and filled with different emotions.

The only constant about each memory was her lovely face filled with life essence.

The most profound image was one with her simply running in the open fields.

Raven locks teasing the wind with sparkling sapphire iris that was filled with life.

But most of all the sound of her voice as she called for him to chase her. Teasing him so openly and lovingly.

Her laughter so enthralling that he could listen to her forever.

The image before him changed into another heart-warming scene. This time it was the image of her lain in bed; her wild raven locks secured within a braid. She was glowing making her even lovelier in his eyes. Resting securely in her arms was their Alcippe; who had unknowingly had her farther wrapped around her fingers in the mere minutes of her birth.

They were his light.

Both were his suns.

And now they're his sleeping suns.

Brushing his lips against the cold stone that held her body.

"Sleep well my love."

He turned away from the cist that held his Aglaulus and slowly moved towards the right where another cist held his Alcippe.

Alcippe was her mother's daughter; from her appearance down to that same free spirit. She was his first daughter-his very much beloved child.

"Cippe," his voice was soft speaking with her.

"I hope everything is wonderful for you my dearest," his hand stroking the stone.

"I've seen your twin," he smiled.

Out of his girls, Airlia reminded him of her to the point that they even looked similar. To him she was her twin sister a few centuries apart from the other.

"She's now embarking on her own adventure-something I know you would've love to join with her."

A smile came to his features.

"She's taken the notion of calling me Raja and her mother Queen Mother. Knowing you, you would take in delight calling me such with your everlasting teasing nature."

The unshed tears glisten every time he spoke to her.

"She reminds me so much of you…I know you would love her, and her loving you."

He looked down at the white stone.

"I feel as though you've been reincarnated as Airlia…and I'm giving a second chance with you all over again…that I'm scared to fail you all over again."

Unknowingly a tear had felled using his free hand he brushed it away.

"I can just imagine you and her together…by the gods both of you would have me wrapped unmercifully around your finger," he laughed quietly.

"I miss you dearest."

Resting his hand once more he moved towards the last cist within.

His palm resting on the stone with his eyes shut closed.

Here lies his long fallen brother.

"Galen."

Galen was Dorothea's true child and she had raised both boys as brothers. When he was received to Dorothea he was simply a mere infant given straight after Hera had given birth to him. Galen was simply a small bump in her womb making him the youngest.

Ares relationship with his biological siblings was none existent; however, Galen was loved.

Galen was his youngest brother and to Ares that meant he would protect him by any means necessary.

He was his other half-the half that was completely good. And when Galen had fallen in battle that other half had gone along with him.

"Younger brother your still tend to keep your face dirty. You know how mama warn you about that," he said dusting away the dust that was on the tomb.

"You must have all the time on more scholar objective now instead of me dragging you along another campaign," he laughed at the joke between them so many centuries ago.

"Mama is well, I'll be spending time with her foe a few days. Knowing her she'll try to fatten me up while I'm with her."

His eyes moved away from the stone towards the shield and sword that hung in the wall above it.

He had commission Hephaestus to make the both shield and sword for him when his tutoring with Chiron. It was one of his fondest memories of him and his brother. That night to commemorate such an achievement Ares had taken his brother to get his first real drink and his first woman.

Of course his mother gave him a real tongue lashing when she discovered what her eldest had done to the youngest. Still that night was truly one to remember. There had been countless of battles him and his brother had undergone. And many times that Galen had saved him with that very sword and many times he had saved him. The palm that had rested on the stone was slowly turning into a tight fist. His fist clenching and unclenching unknowingly imitating his heart at the sight of his brother weapons that brought so much pain within him.

Resting his hand on his brother's tomb once more.

"Be well brother…until next I see you."


	26. Departure Part II

Departure Part II.

"_The myths have always condemned those who 'looked back.' _

_Condemned them, whatever the paradise may have been which they were leaving._

_Hence this shadow over each departure from your decision."_

_~ Dag Hammarskjold_

She had found it a blessing that Ares had left the day before. For she wouldn't have the energy today to give off the impression everything was quite all right with her.

The incident that took place between Ares and their sire yesterday was simply a distraction from the real emotional torment that was happening today.

Hector and Andromache's ceremony was to happen in a few hours and tomorrow Hector was to depart on a campaign to the north.

Her mind simply refused to think over the wedding ceremony-correction the wedding night between Hector and Andromache.

For just like her lover she would go into the embraces of madness if she lingered so such thoughts.

No.

She was going to have to trust him; after all there has never been a time that Hector caused her to doubt her faith in him.

However, her mind did lingered on his departure and the upcoming war campaign that he was to partake on.

Going about her day she kept her solemn thoughts to herself especially in the presence of Airlia. Pandia took it upon herself to go about her daughter's lessons, while trying not to think about the tightening feeling within her chest.

It was inevitable.

Around noon, she had placed her daughter down for her nape giving her handmaidens strict instruction on to take care of her when she woke.

Dismissing her own ladies with the same strict instructions to not disturb her. Taking off her finery she move to wear a simple gown with her robe over her.

Pandia took to her bed as she allowed her mind to let loose on the feelings that was pint up within her.

This was completely different from her feelings when Ares departed for a war campaign. For she was always sure that no harm would ever befall him.

Ares was invincible, while Hector wasn't.

She wasn't sure when it came to Hector; anything could befall him in the field of battle. His mortality became the forefront of her thoughts. And for the first time she felt a sickening feeling of anguish took over her.

Her shrieks muffled by her bed as the sobs took over her body trembling violently. Nothing that she had experience at the hands of Ares could describe this raw pain that she felt at this moment. A tightening in her chest as her muscles became rigid with an unwelcoming vibrating sensation that went along. She felt herself being ripped from the inside.

This was agony.

The mere thought that something unforeseen to happen to Hector could bring her such strife. What would happen if something truly did happen to him?

The thought of a world without Hector in it…a powerful sob came over her as tears came forth uncontrollable

Damnable thoughts that she wish would stop! For every thought that throbbing grew worst and the tears kept falling.

.

.

.

The anguish was unbearable; it seems to stab at every nerve within his body with the speed of electricity. Breathing was a difficult task to accomplished. Finding himself fighting to breath steadily. Perspiration broke out on his brow as though he was tolling within the sun all day. The source of all this pain came from their bond. Causing all types of alarms to set off within him something was wrong with Pandia.

There was only one person in mind that could do such a thing… that bastard of a husband of hers.

Although Pandia, had never gone into full-detail about her marriage to the god of war, but from the little he heard Hector knew that Pandia had been a victim to Ares wrath.

There was never more a person that he despised with his entire being then the god of war himself Ares.

When Hector had thought him a mortal and dead he had question the man's behavior for treating such a phenomenal creature like Pandia as a common woman. After learning that he was immortal and alive. Hector was struck speechless at such behavior from an immortal. Especially an immortal like Ares who was the father of the warriors honor could blatantly disrespect his wife and the mother of his child.

For him to act such away Hector did not put it passed Ares if he had caused some bodily harm to Pandia in the past.

Hector was a man that believe in love of country, duty to family, and honor of the gods; however, he was finding_ honoring_ a certain immortal impossible due to his dishonoring the woman that he loved.

The mere thought that the bastard harming her caused a raged within his spirit that seems so murderous. A trait that was unknown to him. He didn't know what he was capable of if such was to befall.

It was this line of thinking that eased the rage within him. His mortality became ever so clear to him.

He wouldn't be able to do anything like Ares placing his hands upon her. For he was simply a mortal, while Ares was an immortal. He couldn't protect the woman he loved like any other man-he had to seat there idly. Pandia was one of the strongest women next to his mother he had ever known. He knew that she could handle herself, but still there was a duty that was owe to her from him in protecting her.

And all he could do was to seat idly by as she went through a pain that was unjustly given to her.

It left a bitter taste in his mouth at such thoughts; however, there was something that he could give her.

His strength.

Reassuring her of his love and pride for her.

Slowly traveling through the linked that they he gave her strength, reassuring her that he was here with her, that she wasn't alone.

The pain that seem to capture their bond had left as quickly as it came. When there was no lingering trace he still sent her loving reassurance through their bond. Even as he spoke his vows to another his minds eyes where only on hers.

.

.

.

.

Dinner was a solemn occasion for everyone in the house. Pandia kept a cool façade as she ate her dinner. The watchful eyes of the servants were in sync with her movements that she felt as though they were having a personal dance.

The turmoil that she felt had slipped away from her once she had felt his reassurance and his strength through the bond that they shared.

She had no wish for him to know her emotions at that moment and she could only imagine what he was feeling and thinking during such an invasion of feelings.

It was selfish of her to place such a strain on him through the bond that they shared more importantly on the day of his wedding. There was plenty of pressure on him already that the add stress was not good for him.

She let out a sigh.

The silence was beginning to bother her and the constant stares from the servants were an annoyance that was slowly rising. As if the heat from their stares was scorching her soul. Neither did she wish for their pity nor sympathy.

Pandia could just tell that they thought her melancholy mood was due to Ares-and by the gods only know that was not true.

She took a sip of her wine allowing the bitter taste to wash away the annoyance that was festering within her. Savoring the taste to cool her tongue and allowing the calming haze to enwrapped her.

A soft moan came forth to her lips. She seat there in that moment allowing the wine to calm her.

Opening her eyes she looked around the room with an ease that seemed effortless and beautiful. The downward glances of shame cross each member as if she had not known that they're penetrating gaze had not been placed on her and the empty seat a few feet away from her.

"I have no desire for the theatrics tonight," her words cut through the silence like a sword.

"We know his lordship moods very well-and we shall go on in the same matter when he is not here understood."

This was neither a request or a question-it was a statement.

In unison they complied to their mistress well and the dinner became less solemn and more relax.

.

.

.

In the last season of her years Andromache would never remember the day she married Hector of Troy for everything went by like a giant blur; however, she would forever recollect on her wedding night and how she felt.

Dread.

The idea of laying with Hector in such an intimate gesture felt absolutely revolting. Especially when her mind would be center on someone else, just like his will be center around Pandia. It seems so unfair that she couldn't be with the one that she loved the most.

They were to share their first night in his chambers, for the ones that they were to share had yet to be finished.

Pacing about the room in a state that could only be described as one being in a daze she had not notice that Hector had walked into the room.

The clearing of his voice had caught her attention her movements had stalled as her eyes turned towards him.

Amusement was written all over his features at the silly display that she must been performing in front of him. She laughed along with him-intermingling with into a melodic sound.

The laughter eased the anxiety from her body and the trepidation that filled her had dispersed.

"I should not have found any amusement in your distress, but the picture you've laid before me…" his sentence was cut short at the playful scowl causing the couple to laugh once more.

When the laughter had ceased Andromache cleared her voice to speak, "Thank you."

"There is no reasoning to thank me Andromache."

"There is for easing my nerves…especially-" she blushes at the mere mention of intimacy with him.

Hector lower his head in understanding.

"Andromache set your worries aside there will be no intimacy between us tonight."

She looked disbelievingly at him-wondering whether this was apart of his infamous humor and that he decided to play on her already failing nerves.

The seriousness written within his features told her other wise.

"Why?" deep within she was grateful that they wouldn't take part in such discourse; however, she knew why his reason it was plainly obvious, yet she still wanted to know.

"For you would be wishing to share this night with Helenus instead of myself."

That was not the answer she had expected.

Andromache was silent.

No one knew about her and Helenus. It was a secret that was kept silently within her heart. So how did he know?

The question was itched on her features clearing his voice he spoke.

"I so happen to _overhear _a private conversation between you and my brother in _the garden _after our match that very same day_."_

A rosy haul came to her cheeks as her mind lingers towards that night. She was puzzled as to where this conversation was heading.

"It would only be right for you to this night with the one you want the most."

She was speechless from happiness; for there was no one she had wanted to be with more then anything but with Helenus.

"Thank you," were the only words that left her lips.

.

.

.

Pandia felt his call.

He wanted to see her-correction-he needed to see her.

Her sense dictate that she stay put after all she knew it was his and Andromache wedding night; however, her sensibilities held a deeper urging and command over her as she answered his call.

Finding herself within the comfort of his chambers; there before her was him standing there in all his goodness.

Moving closer his eyes searched over her person for any sign of distress. There was none. His hands cupped her face in a manner as though he had not seen it in ages.

Staring intently within those pools that haunted him so.

"He did not harm you?"

Confusion came over her features at his question. Harm whom? Until it registered in her mind that he was speaking Ares.

"No," a smile came to her lips.

Now it was Hector turn to be confused, for he was sure that Ares had caused some type of harm to her.

If it wasn't Ares, then what had caused her to react to such?

"Then what caused you to react in such a manner?" concern was itch in his voice and she felt it endearing.

"Honestly?" wondering could she place anymore of her weight unto his shoulders.

He laughed softly her face was that of a child unsure of their selves it was completely charming.

"Whatever burden you're carrying allow me to carry," whispering the same words that she had said the day before.

She smiled. Her burdens were his and his was hers.

"I was thinking about your leaving tomorrow…and the possibility that you wouldn't return."

Her throat tightens as she said those words and that throbbing feeling within her started to make itself known.

Hector looked at her with understanding enrapturing her in his arms he pulled her close. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, but to her everlasting annoyance the tears allowed their selves to be shown.

Hector pulled her closer to him burying his face within those enchanting locks he loved so dearly.

He felt complete guilt; he had inadvertently caused her such grief. It was time for him to rectify the pain that seem to take over her due to worrying about his safety.

However, it did show why he had loved her so much; that she loved so openly and completely was a charming aspect he loved about her.

"Are you tiring of me already my love?" he teased

"Hector this is no joking matter."

"I will only go when the Fates wells it or when you wish it. Other than that I will always come back to you," he wanted her to understand the truth of his words that he was completely serious in his declaration.

Men went to war with little to no meaning for them to fight for. Hector had his reasons within his arms. He would fight with everything within him until his blood ran freely from him for he had every intention to return home safely in the arms of this woman.

He was serious; from his tone to his expression he meant every single words. And if that wasn't enough she could feel it through the bond that they shared.

She nodded her head giving him one of those soul-snitching smiles that made him absolutely weak with desire for her.

Capturing her lips to his the kiss was tender and sensual causing both parties to feel their blood spike at the interaction with each other.

They stayed like that taking in the sweetness of each other.

Suddenly Pandia realize the situation they were in and pulled away.

"We can't."

"Why," feeling sudden dejected by her ending the kiss.

"Tonight is your wedding night."

"And?"

"Hector!"  
>"Pandia!"<p>

"Where is Andromache at?"  
>"Hopefully partaking in the carnal act with my brother."<p>

Pandia was now confused at his statement, "Your brother?"

"Andromache had the unfortunate to married the wrong brother. She is in love with Helenus."

Pandia knew practically everything about his siblings and she knew a lot about this certain brother who was in a one-sided revelry with Hector. Still she didn't know that Andromache was in love with this brother and that Hector has knowledge of it.

"You don't mind."

"Of course not. That would make me a hypocrite my dear wife," he teased.

"Will we wouldn't want that to happen dearest husband now would we," she teased in return.

"Now tonight is my last night home and I would be honored if you gave me sweet memories to leave with."

A smile came forth to her lips with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Pulling him closer she gave him the sweetest kiss that held promises for more.

.

.

.

.

They did not care for the world; in these few hours that they shared together was all that matter.

Waken up before the dawn, they had bath washing away their previous love making the night before, while leaving warm touches of the other to embed in their skin.

"Will you help me in my armor?" she turned to him stopping the comb that was stuck in her damp locks.

"After all most wives dress their husbands in their armor when they're leaving for battle."

He could feel the complete excitement and humbling gratitude that singing within their bond. He was puzzled wasn't she used to dressing the war god when he left for battles?

Lost in his musings he had not notice the silver-head goddess in front of him with his bronze cuirass. Lifting the magnificent breastplate over his head and settling it she slowly tired the leather strings securely.

Her scent had brushed across him gently and sweet. Inhaling the scent that he so desired above all else.

The feel of her hands wrapped around him as she attached his pteryges to his cuirass. He allowed her warmth to radiated his soul taking as much memory of her that he possibly can.

"Why are you so excited dearest are you now happy of getting rid of me?" he said teasingly.

She shook her head as she moved to grab his cuffs, "I could never get rid of you."

There was always this electricity that seem to sing within whenever her skin was upon his. Even now his desire for her sore that the feeling of regret to leave her was becoming ever so apparent.

"I've never did this before," she said quietly.

"Never did what, my love?"

"I never a man in armor before."

He was struck surprise for how she moved he could assume that she had done such before with eased.

"I'm excited, because I'm able to be bestowed with such an honor. With you."

He place his forehead closed to hers.

His ego was happy that this one act was something he was able to share with Pandia instead of that bastard if a husband of hers. And the other half was completely honor that she felt such excitement by doing such a simply act. He was happy in giving her this small joy despite the circumstances.

"I'm still not finished my love," the laughter was evident in her voice that he couldn't help but to join her.

After placing his last cuffs she went to grab his greaves placing the armor on his legs. Handling him his sword as he placed it in his sheath his shield and helmet were the last in her hands.

The separation was becoming clear to both and they each kept a strong faced in front of the other.

Pandia took in the sight of her lover; he was magnificent in his armor. Yes, where Ares was imposing and great Hector was simply majestic. There would never be a mortal prince that could ever hold a torch to him till the end of time.

Moving closer to him knowing that she would be unable to say her goodbyes formally she wanted to share these last minutes with him just like this.

He held her closer to his person as he gave her one of those breathtaking kisses that she expected from him always. Not caring about his helmets that block them from going further.

"Promise to return to me."

"I promise my goddess."

"I'm expecting you to uphold to your promise. Remember Hades is my uncle and would have no problem torturing you."

"Than I must make sure to return without a hair out of place," he teased along with her, "but how can you be so sure?"

"For he is completely infatuated with me and would find no problem in my request."

"Another sensible immortal man that is irresistible to your charms and intellect."

"You tease me sir."

"I'm never teasing when I say your charm and intellect is irresistible."

They simply stared at each other feeling the separation calling, while each tried to keep a strong face.

"Tell Erianthe that I will have more tales for her during my return."

"I shall."

"Until we speak again."

"Until we speak again."

Reluctantly removing his arms from her he walked to the doors of chambers until the sound of her voice stopped him.

"Hector…"

He turned.

"I love you."

"I know…I love you too."

"I know."


End file.
